Please Stay With Me
by yuki.han
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol sejak awal namun Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Chanyeol karena sesuatu hal namun Chanyeol masih tidak mencintainya karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Exo Fanfiction (Chanbaek / baekyeol slight Hunhan) Marriage Life, Hurt, Romance GS for Uke !
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua apa kabar?

hari ini yuki membuat ff baru untuk kalian dengan main cast masih bertahan Chanbaek karena saya Chanbaek Hard Shipper :D

semoga kalian suka yah dengan fanfict baru yuki yah

happy reading :)

* * *

 **"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah ini seorang yeoja manis sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman menunggu seseorang yang ia harapkan akan datang menemuinya. Sudah satu jam lebih yeoja tersebut menunggu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang dia tunggu akan datang. Namun yeoja tersebut tidak pantang menyerah, dia tetap menunggu orang tersebut. Dia percaya orang itu akan datang menemuinya.

.

Namun setelah menunggu sampai hampir tiga jam orang tersebut tidak datang, yeoja tersebut akhirnya menyerah dan dia pun beranjak dari taman tersebut lalu kembali pulang kerumahnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat kecewa. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, yeoja tersebut berharap bahwa hari ini dia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama orang tersebut.

.

Baru saja dia masuk kedalam rumahnya, sebuah pesan masuk di handphonenya. Dengan cepat yeoja tersebut membacanya. Yeoja tersebut tersenyum pahit ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

From : chanyeollie

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Uri Baekhyunee ^^

Baekhyun mian aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu, kau jangan menungguku ditaman. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan kyungsoo , jadi maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu.

Kau tidak marah kan? Besok aku dan Kyungsoo akan memberikan kau hadiah yang special.

Kuharap kau akan menyukai hadiahku dan kyungsoo itu.

Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun byun baekhyun sahabatku ^^

.

Yeoja tersebut atau yang sering disapa Baekhyun kini hanya terduduk lemas di sofa. Air mata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menghapusnya. Chanyeol namja yang dia tunggu itu adalah sahabat sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai chanyeol ah tidak bahkan dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada chanyeol entah sejak kapan. Dia sudah mencintai chanyeol sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa chanyeol menjadi kekasih kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu jika chanyeol dan kyungsoo diam-diam menjalin hubungan ini agar persahabatan mereka tidak hancur. Baekhyun mengetahui jika chanyeol adalah kekasih kyungsoo saat Luhan sahabatnya menceritakan bahwa sudah satu tahun ini menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Awalnya baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan namun saat kyungsoo sendiri yang menceritakannya, hati Baekhyun seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Menyakitkan ya ini sungguh menyakitkan tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi orang yang jahat dengan menghancurkan hubungan sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Tidak ada yang mengtahui jika Baekhyun memiliki perasaan pada chanyeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga tidak menyadarinya kecuali Luhan, ya hanya Luhan yang tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Luhan tahu semua karena Baekhyun memang menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan menatap miris tentang perasaan Baekhyun. Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain karena Luhan pernah merasakannya.

.

Baekhyun kemudian membalas pesan dari Chanyeol dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Hari ini ia akan kerumah Luhan sendirian, awalnya Baekhyun akan mengajak chanyeol kerumah Luhan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya namun semuanya pupus.

To : Chanyeollie

Gomawo yeol... ^^

Ne tidak apa-apa.. bersenang-senanglah..

Wah jinjayo? Se special apa hadiah itu? Uh aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya

Ne aku tidak marah kok... sampaikan salamku untuk kyungsoo

Sayang sekali hari ini kalian tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku

Tapi tidak apa-apa kok

Sekali lagi jongmal gomawoyo chanyeolie ^^

=send=

.

.

"apa aku bilang kau jangan menunggunya. Dia sudah pasti tidak akan datang. Lebih baik kau langsung saja kerumahku" kata Luhan menasehati Baekhyun ketika baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan

"tapi aku kan tidak tahu jika dia akan membatalkan janjinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang ditekuk

"yasudahlah. Hey sudah jangan bersedih hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, sebaiknya kau bergembira. Ah bagaimana jika kita ke cafe milik sehun? Mungkin kau bisa sedikit terhibur. Hari ini chen tampil bernyanyi disana. Eotte?" bujuk Luhan

"baiklah kajja. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat penampilan chensing machine" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum setidaknya Baekhyun tidak bersedih lagi.

.

Sesampainya di cafe mikik Sehun, Sehun menyambut kedatangan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan ramah. Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan, sebenarnya kisah cinta Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada bedanya, awalnya Luhan menyukai Sehun namun Sehun menyukai orang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan dapat mangambil hati Sehun dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Sehun juga adalah sepupu Chanyeol.

"wah kalian datang kesini? Oh iya saengil chukkae hamnida baek"

"ne terima kasih sehuni" baekhyun tersenyum

"sehuna kapan chen-chen tampil?" tanya Luhan

"oh sebentar lagi kalian tunggu saja dulu. Ah ya sebagai perayaan ulang tahun uri baekhyunee jadi kalian ingin makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian gratisss"

"hahaha kau berlebihan sekali sehun" baekhyun tertawa

"tidak apa-apa. Jadi kalian ingin apa?"

"apa sajalah apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry saja" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah. Kalau untuk princess lulu kau ingin apa?" tanya sehun sedikit menggoda kekasihnya

"yak sehun kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku seperti biasa saja."

"baiklah tunggu sebentar okey. Aku akan menyiapkannya untuk kalian. Ah ya selagi makanannya siap kalian nikmati saja penampilan jongdae"

"okey"

Sebelum sehun masuk kedapur dia menemui chen dan membisikkan sesuatu pada chen, dan chen mengangguk lalu berdiri di atas panggung. Keadaan di cafe milik sehun ini cukup ramai jadi saat chen mulai berbicara semua pengunjung disini langsung menatapnya.

"ekhm selamat siang semuanya. Hari ini saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu special untuk sahabat saya yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi selamat menikmatinya. Dan untuk Baekhyun sahabatku selamat ulang tahun sobat. We are love you"

Chen langsung duduk didepan pianonya dan mulai menjentikkan jarinya diatas piano dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Harujongil nareul

gwaenhi miwohaetgetji

Ajikdo neon nareul molla babo

Il nyeone ttak han

beonppunin neoui saengil

Ijeul liga itgesseo

Nae mam geudongan

pyohyeon motaeseo mianhae

Ssukseureowonnabwa

saranghandan mal

Du nuneul gamajullae

Chukhahae happy

birthday to my love

Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan

geotcheoreom

Byeonhaji ankireul maeil

seollegireul

Naneun yaksokhae

Gomawo neomu thank you for my love

Neo taeeonajwoseo oneul ireoke naege wajwoseo

Neol mannan geon naege keun

haenguniya

Ja ije chotbureul kkeojullae

my love

(Vixx_thanks to being born)

.

Baekhyun terharu permainan piano chen dan suara emasnya membuat baekhyun senang. Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak bersedih, karena sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain masih merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"gomawo chingudeul"

"urin baekhyunee menangis eoh? Uljima. Kenapa kau malah menangis?" ucap sehun sambil manaruh makanan di meja luhan dan baekhyun

"ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya merasa bahagia. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau merayakan ulang tahunku" ucap baekhyun menambil tissue yang diberikan Luhan dan menghapus air matanya.

"sudah pasti kami akan merayakan ulang tahunmu baek. Kau kan sahabat kami. Sudah jangan menangis sekarang kita makan saja makanan yang sudah disiapkan sehun. Lihat ada strawberry cheese cake kesukaanmu" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk kue kesukaan baekhyun

"hahaha aku sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu baek, aku tahu kau menyukainya. Jja makanlah" kata sehun tertawa kecil

"apa aku melewatkan pesta ini?" tanya chen yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping sehun

"ah chen-chen gomawo. Suaramu dan permainan pianomu tidak diragukan lagi"

"hahaha tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mungkin mewakili perlombaan vocal sekolah kita"

"hahaha aku bangga padamu sobat" baekhyun menepuk pundak chen

"haha terima kasih. Ah sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah iya dimana si dobi dan kyungsoo? Apa mereka tidak datang?" pertanyaan chen itu membuat baekhyun bad mod kembali. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam chen. Chen langsung mengerutkan alisnya bingung memang dia salah bicara? Itulah yang ada dibenak chen.

"tidak mereka sedang berkencan sudahlah ayo kita makan. Masakan buatan sehun pasti enak. Sehun-ah aku makan okey. Hmmm mashita gomawo" baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai memakan makanan buatan sehun dan bersikap seperti biasa tapi sebenarnya hatinya tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"ah kenapa semuanya berbau strawberry?" keluh chen

"tentu saja. Ini sengaja aku siapkan untuk baekhyun yang sedang ulang tahun. Sudah makan saja jangan protes" ucap sehun sangar dan membuat chen cemberut. Luhan dan baekhyun yang melihatnya tertawa geli

"oh ya baek kado untukmu menyusul yah" kata chen akhirny sambil menyuapkan sepotong kue kedalam mulutnya

"tidak apa, suaramu saja tadi bagiku adalah kado untukku darimu"

"kau bisa saja baek"

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama sambil menikmati makanan buatan sehun.

.

Disisi lain Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo sedari tadi terus saja memeluk lengan namjachingu sekaligus sahabatnya dengan sangat erat bahkan sesekali kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak chanyeol. Semua orang yang memandang mereka pasti iri dengan kemesraan yang mereka tunjukan itu.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo pun masuk ke tempat perbelanjaan terbesar disana, mereka berniat akan membelikan sesuatu hadiah yang istimewa untuk Baekhyun. Mereka sebenarnya tidak enak hati karena hari ini mereka tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Sebagai permintaan maaf mereka, mereka membelikan Baekhyun boneka doraemon yang sangat besar. Mereka tahu jika Baekhyun sangat menyukai robot kucing dalam kartun doraemon itu.

"kyungi bagaimana dengan boneka ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil membawa boneka doraemon sebesar dirinya

"woah sepertinya baekhyun akan menyukainya. Jja kita pilih yang ini saja" kata kyungsoo memilih boneka yang dipeluk chanyeol saat ini

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke kasir dan membayar boneka ini. Kau tunggu sebentar ne?"

"ne" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan chanyeol untuk menunggu chanyeol membayar boneka yang mereka beli itu.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya...

Ting tong... suara bel rumah baekhyun berbunyi dengan langkah cepat baekhyun membukakan ointu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika dia membuka pintu dia melihat boneka doraemon yang sangat besar dan dibalik boneka itu munculah sesosok namja yang selalu baekhyun tunggu.

"saengil chukka hamnida uri baekhyunee" ucap namja itu yang tak lain adalah chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hati baekhyun berdetak dengan cepat.

"chanyeol?" baekhyun tersenyum senang tak menyangka chanyeol akan datang kerumahnya dan membawakan hadiah yang sangat baekhyun sukai. Baru saja baekhyun akan memeluk chanyeol, kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik tubuh chanyeol. Dan itu semua membuat senyuman baekhyun tidak secerah tadi.

"saengil chukae uri baekhyuneee" ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dipeluk seperti itu merasakan sesak didalam dirinya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi tidak senang jika bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Apa baekhyun terlalu jahat saat ini? Entahlah,

"ah ne gomawo kyungii" baekhyun membalas pelukan kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis

"sudah acara pelukannya, apa kau tak ingin menyuruh kami masuk kedalam rumahmu?" ucap chanyeol bercanda membuat dua orang yeoja yang sedang berpelukan itu melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun yang sadar akhirnya menyuruh kyungsoo dan chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"maaf aku hanya bisa menyediakan ini, habis kalian mendadak sekali datangnya" kata baekhyun sambil menyodorkan dua gelas syirup dan setopless kue kering

"tidak apa-apa baek.. lagipula kami sengaja membuat kejutan untukmu" kata kyungsoo sambil meminum minumannya

"ne, bagimana apa kau suka dengan. Kado dari kami?" tanya chanyeol

"ne tentu saja. Jadi ini maksud pesanmu tadi pagi? Wah terima kasih atas kejutan dan hadiahnya. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum tulus

"syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Oh ya maafkan kami ya tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama yang lain tadi. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya kyungsoo hati-hati

"ahaha tidak – tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti" bohong semua yang dikatakan baekhyun saat ini adalah kebohongan. Dia bahkan habis menangis setelah pulang dari cafe milik sehun itu.

"terima kasih baek" kyungsoo tersenyum

"ah ya kalian memang tadi jalan-jalan kemana?"

"kami hanya jalan-jalan ke lotte world lalu ke namsan tower dan berakhir di tempat perbelanjaan untuk membeli hadiah untukmu" jelas chanyeol

"wah sepertinya sangat menyenangkan"

"hehe tentu saja.. maka dari itu cepatlah mencari kekasih baek, siapa tahu kita bisa double date bukan begitu channie?" kata kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya

"ne apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo benar baek" chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kyungsoo

"ahaha aku belum memikirkan yang seperti itu" (bagaimana aku bisa memiliki kekasih jika hatiku hanya ada namamu chanyeol?) Hati baekhyun benar-benar sangat terluka saat ini

"jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih ceritakan pada kami, karena kami ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan kabar bahagia darimu" ucap kyungsoo

"ne, tentu" baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit

"ah ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kita pulang kyung, kasihan baekhyun dia juga pasti lelah. Kajja kita pulang. Baek kami pamit dulu okey, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah" kata chanyeol pamit pada baekhyun tak lupa menggandeng tangan kyungsoo

"ne, hati-hati dijalan sampai jumpa" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan ketika mobil chanyeol pergi menjauh, baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mengunci pintunya dan tubuhnya merosot kelantai sambil terisak. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya baekhyun kesekolah dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan bagaimana tidak? Matanya bengkak bahkan terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Mungkin ini efek dia menangis semalaman dan tidak bisa tidur. Luhan yang melihat keadaan baekhyun yang sangat memprihatinkan itu merasa sangat sedih, dia tahu jika baekhyun mungkin habis menangis tadi malam. Dan luhan pun tahu apa yang membuat baekhyun menangis, apalagi jika bukan menangisi chanyeol. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang dekat dengan baekhyun, luhan merasa bahwa dia bukan sahabat yang baik. Bahkan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana agar baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Dia juga tidak mungkin menghancurkan hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo walau bagaimanapun chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga adalah sahabat nya.

"baek ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa kau habis menangisinya lagi?" tanys luhan dengan nada yang sangat khawatir

"sudahlah lu jangan dibahas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa" baekhyun duduk dibangkunya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dilengannya

"kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan saja perasaanmu padanya baek? Mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa melupakannya"

"tidak bisa, tidak mungkin aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya bisa-bisa persahabatan kami akan hancur"

"omong kosong dengan lebel sahabat kalian. Tapi ini semua akan menyiksa dirimu baek" nada luhan meninggi dia sudah tidak tahan melihat baekhyun yang harus memendam perasaannya itu dan membuatnya terluka selama bertahun-tahun.

"gwenchana. Ini semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya. Jika dia bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai maka aku juga akan ikut bahagia" selalu saja seperti itu yang dikatakan oleh baekhyun

"hhh mau sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini baek? Apa kau mau terus-terusan seperti ini hingga maut merenggut nyawamu atau nyawa chanyeol?"

"aku akan berhenti sampai aku benar-benar lelah mencintainya"

"ya terserah padamu saja , aku lelah menceramahi dirimu"

"kenapa Tuhan memberikanku perasaan ini jika perasaan ini hanya aku sendiri yang memiliki dan dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan? Kenapa juga Tuhan memberikan rasa cinta ini? Bukankah cinta itu saling memiliki? Kenapa hanya aku yang memilikinya? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dimejanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut aagr membuat baekhyun sedikit tenang. Tanpa sengaja luhan juga ikut menangis melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu. Luhan pernah meraksakan apa yang baekhyun rasakan, namun untungnya kisah cinta Luhan tersampaikan. Dan luhan berharap bahwa cinta baekhyun pada chanyeol juga akan terbalas seperti kisah cintanya, atau jika tidak baekhyun bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat mencintainya dengan tulus. Hanya itu yang bisa luhan harapkan.

"uljima baek, bukankah ini semua takdir katamu. Mungkin ini adalah cobaan yang dibuat Tuhan untukmu. Mungkin Tuhan ingin mengujimu seberapa besar cintamu pada Chanyeol. Dan jika kau berhasil melewati cobaan itu kau bisa mendapatkan hati chanyeol" kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan perasaan baekhyun

"tapi lu, cobaan ini terlalu berat. Aku belum tentu akan bisa melewatinya"

"gwenchana, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Percaya padaku, dan ingatlah aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan membantumu melewati cobaan itu. Jadi sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak cantik jika sedang menangis" kata luhan tersenyum manis dan menghapus air mata baekhyun

"gomawo lu, kau sahabat terbaikku"

"kau juga sahabat terbaikku . So don't be sad okey" Luhan tersenyuum dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun, baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukannya

"okey"

"hai Lu, hai astaga Baekhyun kau kenapa ? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo panik ketika dia baru saja akan duduk dibangkunya melihat Luhan yang memberikan tissue pada Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya

"ah gwenchana ini hanya kelilipan tadi" baekhyun berbohong. Tentu saja dia harus berbohong pada kyungsoo tidak mungkin dia akan bicara yang sesungguhnya pada kyungsoo

"tapi kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Sepertinya sangat perih sekali hingga matamu merah"

"yah sedikit perih tapi tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa tadi Luhan juga sudah memberiku obat mata. Iya kan lu?" ucap baekhyun pada luhan dan memberi isyarat pada luhan agar luhan membantunya

"ne tadi aku sudah memberikannya obat mata" ucap Luhan

"ah begitu" kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut lalu duduk dibelakang baekhyun

"oh ya dimana chanyeol? Apa dia kesiangan?" tanya baekhyun memutar badannya berhadapan dengan kyungsoo

"sepertinya begitu. Semalam sehabis dari rumahmu dia mengajakku menonton bioskop, jadi mungkin ya dia kesiangan" kyungsoo menanggkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum bahagia

"begitukah? Dia pasti lelah sekali. Seharian kalian berkencan" baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"hmm begitulah"

Tak lama kemudian orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul dihadapan mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon

" " chanyeol mengatur nafasnya dan duduk di samping kyungsoo

"kau kenapa yeol? Seperti habis lari marathon saja?" tanya Luhan

"aku tadi memang berlari, aku pikir pintu gerbang sudah ditutup" jawab chanyeol

"loh memang kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" tanya baekhyun

"mobilku tiba-tiba bannya bocor jadi terpaksa aku harus naik bis" jelas chanyeol

"kalau begitu nanti kau pulang bersamaku saja chan" ucqp kyungsoo

"baru saja aku akan bilang padamu kyungi. Kau tahu saja"

"tentu saja kita kan sehati chagi"

kyungsoo tersenyum manis sedangkan chanyeol ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol bermesraan bersama kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

'sampai kapan kau akan seperti baek. Sadarlah chanyeol bukan milikmu kau tidak boleh cemburu padanya' baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati sambil meremas dadanya

.

.

"baekhyun kau ingin pulang bersama kami tidak?" ucap kyungsoo menawarkan untuk pulang bersama

"ah tidak usah kalian duluan saja, aku akan menunggu baekboom oppa terlebih dahulu" kata baekhyun pada kyungsoo

"kalau begitu kami duluan ne, bye baekhyun" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya

"bye baekhyun" chanyeol ikut melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun

"bye hati-hati dijalan" baekhyun melambaikan tanyannya dan tersenyum pahit.

setelah mobil kyungsoo berlalu, baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju halte bis. sebenarnya baekhyun tidak menunggu baekboom, baekhyun hanya tidak ingin pulang bersama chanyeol dan kyungsoo bisa-bisa dia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun merenung didalam kamarnya sambil menulis diary dibukunya. kekanakan? tidak Baekhyun tidak kekanakan hanya saja dia sangat suka sekali menuliskan semua perasaannya didalam buku diary itu. setelah menuliskan perasaannya pada buku diarynya, baekhyun menutup bukunya lalu berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka doraemon pemberian chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"doraemon, apa aku salah memiliki perasaan ini? hhhh andai saja kau itu nyata aku akan meminta obat agar aku bisa melupakan perasaanku atau aku ingin kembali kemasa lalu dimana aku tidak mengenalnya" setetes liquid bening mengalir di kedua pipinya -lagi-

.

.

* * *

tiga bulan kemudian setelah acara kelulusan sekolah berakhir, kyungsoo menemui chanyeol dan berbicara sesuatu pada chanyeol.

"apa ? kau ingin pergi ke paris? wae? kenapa kau ingin pergi?" tanya chanyeol terkejut pada kyungsoo saat kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa besok dia akan pindah ke paris dan bersekolah disana

"mian chan, aku hanya ingin meneruskan kuliahku disana. aku ingin menjadi designer terkenal , jadi eomma menyuruhku untuk kuliah disana" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu

"berapa tahun kau akan berada disana?"

"sampai aku berhasil menjadi designer terkenal mungkin 5tahun lagi"

"mwo? 5 tahun? itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kyungi. lalu kau akan meninggalkanku disini?"

"mian, maka dari itu aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini chan mian"

"apa, kau .. tidak kyung aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini. okey kau boleh ke paris tapinaku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang kembali padaku. dan saat kau datang kembali, aku akan melamarmu" chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan kyungsoo dengan erat

"tapi chan?"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. aku mencintaimu kyung. jadi aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan ini"

"baiklah aku tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol" kyungsoo mengecup bibir chanyeol singkat lalu tersenyum pada chanyeol

.

.

keesokan harinya chanyeol mengntarkan kyungsoo ke bandara ditemani oleh Baekhyun, luhan, sehun dan yang lainnya. mereka semua begitu terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa kyungsoo akan pergi ke paris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana.

"kyungi kenapa begitu mendadak? aku akan merindukanmu" ucap baekhyun sedih ketika sahabatnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya

"mian, tapi tenang saja aku akan tetap menghubungi kalian kok disana. dan jika liburan, aku akan mengunjungi kalian kesini" kata kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk baekhyun dan luhan

"tapi kau harus berjanji okey akan selalu menghubungi kami dan berkunjung kemari jika kau ada waktu" ucap luhan

"ne aku janji, sudah kalian jangan menangis. hanya 5 tahun kok" kata kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi kedua sahabatnya itu

"penerbangan tujuan paris akan segera berangkat. dimohon untuk para penumpang pesawat jurusn paris segera memasuki pesawat. terima kasih" terdengar instruktur dari petugas bandara

"okey aku akan masuk kedalam pesawat. sampai jumpa teman-teman" ucap kyungsoo menarik kopernya dan bergegas masuk kedalam pesawat tapi sebelum itu chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

"kyung berjanjilah kau akan segera datang setelah kau menyelesaikan studymu disana. aku mencintaimu" chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo dan mencium pucuk kepala kyungsoo

"aku berjanji. nado aku juga mencintaimu. sudah aku akan segera masuk. sampai jumpa my prince ku" kyungsoo mencium pipi chanyeol lalu pergi

'sebegitu besarkah cintamu padanya chan' batin baekhyun ketika melihat raut wajah sedih chanyeol ditinggal pergi oleh kyungsoo

.

* * *

sudah satu tahun kyungsoo pergi untuk melanjutkan studynya diparis. Chanyeol menjadi pendiam semenjak kepergian kyungsoo bagi chanyeol rasanya seperti setengah jiwanya pergi. lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi chanyeol. sudah tiga tahun dia dan kyungsoo selalu bersama-sama, namun lima tahun mereka harus berpisah. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol yang menjadi pendiam seperti ini merasa sedih, pasalnya dia baru melihat chanyeol yang menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan terus mendekati chanyeol lalu menghiburnya agar chanyeol tidak menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

"chan, nanti malam kau harus datang ke pesta pertunangan Luhan dan sehun" kata baekhyun duduk disamping chanyeol yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja

"ne aku akan kesana nanti malam"

"apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu? soalnya baeboom oppa tidak ada"

"tentu saja kau boleh ikut bersamaku" chanyeol tersenyum singkat kepada baekhyun

"gomawo. eum chan apa kau sangat merindukan kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun ragu

"ne aku sangat merindukannya, sudah satu tahun semenjak dia pergi, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. aku selalu memberikan pesan padanya lewat email tapi dia tidak pernah membalasnya"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk chan. kalau dia sudah tidak sibuk pasti dia akan menghubungimu. percayalah"

"hmm"

"kau sekarang berubah chan. kau menjadi pendiam. apa itu karena kyungsoo?"

"entahlah. semenjak kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke paris rasanya separuh jiwaku hilang bersamanya. aku merasa tidak bersemangat"

"apa kau begitu mencintainya?" tanya baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sesak didadanya

"ne aku sangat-sangat mencintainya"

"begitu. wah kyungsoo beruntung sekali memilikimu. ah aku jadi iri padanya haha" baekhyun tertawa garing menahan air mata yang kini sudah mengembang dipelupuk matanya. perkataan chanyeol yang begitu tulus saat mengucapkan bahwa dia sangat mencintai kyungsoo membuat hati baekhyun sakit

"kau juga akan mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintaimu nanti baek" kata chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengusak kepala baekhyun

"hehe semoga saja"

.

.

* * *

pesta pertunangan sehun dan luhan digelar sangat meriah. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat tampak sangat bahagia. Baekhyun yang baru datang ke pesta pertunangan sehun dan luhan langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh luhan. ia begitu bahagia ketika melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

"ah lulu aku bahagia akhirnya kau bisa bertunangan dengan bocah cadel ini. chukkae lulu" ucap baekhyun tersenyum senang

"yak baekhyun sembarangan saja kau mengataiku cadel" sehun cemberut dikatai cadel oleh baekhyun

"tapi memang itu kenyataannya kan" kata baekhyun datar melepaskan pelukannya

"sudah-sudah kalian jangan ribut" luhan melerai pertengkaran sehun dan baekhyun

"ah lulu kau sangat cantik sekali" puji baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan yang sangat cantik malam ini

"terima kasih kau juga sangat cantik baek" kata luhan dengan tulis

"ah dimana chanyeol?" tanya sehun sambil melihat sekitarnya

"dia tadi pamit ke toilet" jawab baekhyun

"dia datang? kupikir dia tidak datang habis saat aku memberikannya surat undangan pertunangan kami dia hanya diam dan tidak berucap sedikit pun. hhh sepertinya kyungsoo pergi memberikan efek buruk pada chanyeol" Luhan menghela nafasnya

"ne kau benar lu" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"hai lu hai sehun selamat yah akhirnya kalian resmi bertunangan" kata chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka

"ne terima kasih chan. kau juga harus menyusul kami okey" ucap sehun merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu

"ne setelah kyungsoo kembali tentunya" ucap chanyeol yang semakin membuat baekhyun merasakan sesak, luhan yang melihat baekhyun murung akhirnya mengalihkan pembucaraannya

"ah aku kira kau tidak datang chan" kata luhan

"tidak mungkin aku tidak datang ke pesta pertunangan sahabatku"

"ya ku pikir kau tidak datang"

"ah kalau begitu kalian silahkan menikmati hidangan yang kami hidangkan untuk kalian. kami ingin menyambut tamu yang lainnya" kata sehun yang kini sudah merangkul tubuh luhan

"ne" sahut baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan.

setelah sehun dan luhan beranjak pergi, chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun menuju meja tempat makanan dan minuman yang disediakan dipesta itu.

"baek minumlah" kata chanyeol memberikan segelas air entah itu air apa

"ish sepertinya ini mengandung alkohol chan, ah aku tidak bisa meminumnya lagi" kata baekhyun menaruh lagi gelas yang sudah ia minum setengahnya

"ne kau benar. kalau begitu jangan kau minum lagi" kata chanyeol lalu menegak habis minuman tersebut

"chan jangan terlalu banyak meminumnya, kau bisa mabuk" kata baekhyun memperingatkan ketika melihat sudah 3 gelas minuman yang mengandung alkohol itu chanyeol minum

"tidak akan baek, percayalah" kata chanyeol meminum lagi minumannya. sepertinya chanyeol sudah kecanduan, apalagi pikirannya sedikit tenang ketika meminum minuman tersebut. rasa rindunya pada kyungsoo membuat dia semakin banyak meminumnya hingga membuat chanyeol benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

baekhyun harus rela berkorban membantu chanyeol berjalan dan membawanya oulang ke apartemen milik chanyeol.

untung saja baekhyun mengetahui password pintu apartemen chanyeol, dan setelah baekhyun berhasil membukanya dia membaringkan tubuh chanyeol di ranjang milik chanyeol. baekhyun juga membantu melepaskan sepatundan kaos kaki milik chanyeol. baekhyun juga melepakan jas yang dipakai chanyeol lalu melepaskan dasi yang chanyeol gunakan setelah itu dia membuka dua kancing tas kemeja yang dikenakan chanyeol.

"apa ku bilang kau akan mabuk jika meminumnya terlalu banyak" kata baekhyun sambil membawa kemeja,kaos kaki dan dasi milik chanyeol ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

setelah meletakannya ke keranjang, baekhyun duduk di ranjang milik chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di dahi chanyeol

"kyungsoo bogishipeo" gumam chanyeol

"apa kau begitu merindukannya chan sehingga kau terus menerus memanggil namanya?"

"kyungsoo" lirih chanyeolndn dengan cepat menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu mencium bibir baekhyun. baekhyun memelototkan matanya , ketika chanyeol menciumnya kini dan mulai melumat bibirnya. baekhyun meronta-ronta memukul dada chanyeol agar chanyeol melepaskannya

"chan.. hmppptt" baekhyun memukul-mukul dada chanyeol

"dimlah kyungsoo" chanyeol dengn cepat membalikkan tubuh baekhyun dan kini posisi baekhyun berbaring diatas kasur dengan chanyeol yang mengukungnya tanpa melepaskan ciumanya

"chanhh hentikanhh akuh bukan kyungsoo"

chanyeol tidak berhenti dan malah semakin ganas melumat bibir baekhyun dan malah berani meraba-raba tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun diam dan bahkan menangis.

kini tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun. chanyeol telah benar-benar merebut keperawanan baekhyun yang baekhyun jaga selama ini. setelah adegan panas tadi chanyeol langsung tertidur sedangkan baekhyun kini dia menangis sambil memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"hiks chanyeol kau jahat. kau bahkan merenggut barang berharga yang ku jaga selama ini bahkan kau menganggapku kyungsoo saat kau melakukan itu padaku hiks" baekhyun terus menangis hingga dia lelah dan tertidur.

.

paginya chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, baru pertama ia membuka kelopak matanya kepalanya begitu pusing, dia mendudukan tubuhnya, namun saat dia melihat kesampingnya kenapa ada baekhyun tertidur disampingnya. chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat tubuhnya tidak terbungkus apapun bahkan dia juga kaget ketika melihat hal yang sama pada baekhyun. keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan juga terbangun dengan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. kepala chanyeol semakin pusing, dia bingung apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam bersama baekhyun. dengan perlahan dia menyentuh bahu polos baekhyun dan membangunkannya.

"baek ireona"

"eunghh" baekhyun melenguh kecil lalu terbangun.

ketika membuka matanya dia langsung menangis mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat chanyeol merenggut keperawanannya.

"baek" chanyeol menyentuh bahu baekhyun ketika melihat baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis

"jangan sentuh aku. hiks kau jahat chan kau tega melakukan ini padaku" baekhyun menampar tangan chanyeol yang menyentuh bahunya. ingatannya tadi malam belum bisa hilang dari benaknya

"baek apa yang terjadi?" tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti, dia benar- benar tidak mengingatnya

"hiks kau bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku chan. kau ,,,, kau sudah tega merenggut apa yang sudah aku jaga selama ini. kau brengsek chan. aku membencimu" baekhyun menangis dan ingin berdiri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya namun saat dia ingin berdiri dia langsung terduduk lagi karena merasa nyeri dibagian selangkangannya bahkan sprei milik chanyeol kini terdapat bercak darah keperawanan milik baekhyun yang telah mengering

"aww appo" ringis baekhyun

chanyeol mengerti ketika mendengar penuturan dari baekhyun. dia merasa bersalah pada baekhyun dan dengan cepat chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun sambil meminta maaf padanya.

"mianhe jongmal mianhae baekhyun. aku memang brengsek. aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. aku minta maaf padamu" chanyeol merasa bersalah pada baekhyun, baekhyun semakin banyak mengekuarkan air matanya

"hiks kau jahat chanyeol"

"mianhae baek aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu" ucap chanyeol tulus

"tapi bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?"

"aku akan memutuskannya dan menjelaskannya nanti setelah dia menghubungiku"

"tidak kau tidak boleh memutuskan kyungsoo, kau.. tidak perlu bertanggung jawab padaku, lagipula kita hanya melakukannya sekali jadi kecil kemungkinan aku akan hamil" baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan mengusap air matanya lalu berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

sedangkan chanyeol dia menatap baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini pada sahabatnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

baekhyun keluar dari kamar apartemen chanyeol dengan keadaan sudah rapih dan terlihat lebih segar ya walaupun dia masih merasa kesakitan jika berjalan dan lagi dia harus menutupi bekas kissmark yang chanyeol buat dilehernya menggunakan syal. untung saja baekhyun selalu membawa syal di tasnya.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga untuk baekhyun

"hmm aku sudah selesai . kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. jja duduklah dan makanlah" chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun duduk dan baekhyun menurutinya

"makanlah aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu"

"ne"

setelah chanyeol pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya baekhyun hanya menatap kosong piring yang berisi nasi goreng yang telah chanyeol siapkan untuknya. Pikiran Baekhyun sedang melayang kemana-mana. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"eomma , appa, baekboom oppa mianhae aku... aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan" baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di siku lengannya yang ia tekuk diatas meja makan.

chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia pun menuju ke meja makan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Baru saja dia sampai di ruang makan dia melihat baekhyun yang duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik siku lengannya. chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan melihat bahwa makanan yang ia siapkan belum dimakannya, pikirnya apa mungkin baekhyun menunggunya untuk makan bersma? tapi saat dia mencoba membangunkan baekhyun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia merasakan tubuh baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. dengan cepat chanyeol menggendong baekhyun dan membaringkannya dikasurnya kembali. lalu dia mengompres tubuh baekhyun dengan air dingin.

"astaga baek, apa yang terjadi denganmu? kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini?" gumam chanyeol sambil mengompresi tubuh baekhyun

"eomma, appa mianhae" baekhyun terus mengigau mengucapksn kata maaf pada kedua orang tuanya

"baekhyun-ah mianhae" chanyeol menangis merasa sangat bersalah pada baekhyun

* * *

~~~Stay With Me~~~

* * *

satu bulan kemudian baekhyun kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa dia mencoba melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya hancur tersebut. tentang sikapnya kepada chanyeol, baekhyun masih bersikap biasa pada chanyeol seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"annyeong semuanya" sapa baekhyun pada teman-temannya

"annyeong baekhyunee wah kau semakin cantik saja" puji Luhan lalu menyuruh baekhyun duduk disampingnya

"kau juga semakin cantik dan semakin mesra dengan sehun"

"hahaha tentu saja. kami kan akan menikah enam bulan lagi jadi harus semakin mesra dong" ucap luhan sambil terkekeh

"baek kuperhatikan sepertinya kau semakin berisi. kau pasti sering ngemil deh" kata luhan memperhatikan perubahan ditubuh baekhyun

"apa benar begitu? ah eottokae aku tidak mau menjadi gemuk tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan ngemilku. entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sering ngemil" kata baekhyun sambil memegang lengannya yang berlemak

"tidak baik terlalu sering ngemil baek" ucap sehun

"kau aneh sekali baek"

"kalau aku tidak ngemil aku akan kelaparan. soalnya jika aku makan seperti biasa aku akan merasa mual dan malah memuntahkan semua isinya" kata baekhyun mencurahkan semuanya

"itu sangat aneh baek. kau seperti orang yang sedang hamil saja" kata luhan

"hamil? mwo hamil? hahaha itu tidak mungkin luhan"

deg seketika wajah baekhyun menjadi pucat hamil kata luhan. tidak itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia hamil, dia hanya melakukan sekali bersama chanyeol. jika dia hamil berarti itu adalah anaknya dengan chanyeol.

"baek kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat. apa kau sakit?" tanya luhan khawatir ketika mendapati baekhyun berwajah pucat

"ani gwenchanayo. sudah ya aku pulang dulu aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan baek boom oppa. bye sehun bye luhan" baekhyun berlari menjauhi luhan dan sehun

"aneh sekali sikapnya

.

.

baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dan melihat kalender, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia telat datang bulan. baekhyun panik, dengan cepat dia membeli lima testpeck dengan berbagai merek lalu mencobanya. tubuh baekhyun rasanya lemas sekali ketika melihat hasil dari kelima testpeck yang ia beli menunjukkan hasil yang positif. dalam diam dia kembali menangis.

"ini tidak mungkin. hiks"

.

TBC

* * *

Tadinya ff ini mau yuki buat Oneshoot tapi tidak jadi , paling ff ini akan yuki buat sampai 5 chapter saja nantinya

jadi apakah ada yang berminat dengan ff ini?

mohon review yah

review kalian yuki tunggu

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya

annyeong \\(^.^)/

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Baek boom baru saja pulang dari kerjanya dan membawakan baekhyun seloyang pizza kesukaan baekhyun. baekboom terus memanggil nama adiknya, namun baekhyun tidak menyahutnya. baekboom pun berinisiatif masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun siapa tahu baekhyun sedang tidur. namun betapa terkejutnya baekboom ketika melihat tubuh adiknya tergulai lemas dilantai dengan segenggam hasil testpecknya. baekboom melihat testpeck tersebut dan dia sangat marah ketika melihatnya. namun baekboom harus meredam marahnya dulu karena dia harus cepat membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

sesampainya dirumah sakit dokter mengatakan bahwa baekhyun hanya kelelahan karena dia terlalu banyak pikiran. dokter menyarankan agar baekhyun jangan terlalu banyak berfikir apalagi saat kandungannya baru saja menginjak 3 minggu. Baekboom begitu sedih melihat tubuh adiknya yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit, apalagi saat dia mengetahui bahwa adiknya mengandung tanpan seorang ayah. setahu baekboom baekhyun tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. baekboom bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah tega menghamili adiknya sampai adiknya begitu tertekan seperti ini.

"baekhyun sayang bangun ini oppa" baekboom menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun

perlahan baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya

"oppa" lirih baekhyun lemah

"iya ada apa sayang. apa yang sakit?"

"tidak ada oppa. oppa kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"kau pingsan baek, baek oppa ingin bertanya padamu siapa lelaki brengsek yang tega menghamilimu?"

"oppa? oppa tahu kalau aku..."

"ne oppa tahu semuanya, dokter sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"hiks oppa mianhae" baekhyun menangis menatap oppanya

"sstt uljima jangan menangis. jadi bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" baekboom menatap lembut kedua mata baekhyun dan perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi adiknya itu.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada baekboom tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari perasaannya yang mencintai chanyeol hingga dia mengandung anak chanyeol. Baekboom tertegun mendengar cerita dari baekhyun, dia merasa sedih mendengar cerita baekhyun. Baekboom marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya padahal hanya baekhyun yang dia punya setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun hingga baekhyun tertidur pulas baek boom keluar dari ruangan baekhyun dan pergi menemui seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan baekhyun. sesampainya dirumah orang itu , baekboom memukul wajah orang yang sudah menghamili baekhyun tanpa ampun hingga membuat lelaki itu babak belur.

"sialan kau ! jika kau tidak mencintai adikku kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya? kau membuat hidupnya hancur karena harus mengandung anakmu !" baek boom marah dia benar-benar kesal pada lelaki dihadapanya itu

"apa maksud hyung berkata seperti itu?" tanya lelaki yang tak lain adalah chanyeol

"kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Baekhyun hamil dan dia mengandung anak hasil perbuatan bejatmu ! sekarang dia sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran"

"apa maksudmu hyung? baekhyun hamil anakku? itu tidak mungkin"

"apa yang tidak mungkin brengsek? dia hanya melakukannya bersamamu ! walaupun kalian hanya melakukan sekali tapi itu semua bisa terjadi ! dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya" baek boom mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah chanyeol yang lebam

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku hyung?"

"kau harus menikahi baekhyun !"

"m-mwo? me-menikahi baekhyun? tidak bisa hyung aku tidak bisa menikahi baekhyun. aku tidak mencintai baekhyun hyung. aku hanya menganggap baekhyun sebagai sahabat ku. aku sudah memiliki kekasih hyung, aku tidak mungkin menikahi baekhyun"

"lali kau akan membiarkan baekhyun melahirkan dan membesarkan anak kalian tanpa seorang ayah? kau gila chanyeol !"

"hyung..."

"pikirkan lagi perkataanku chanyeol ! kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu ! kau jangan menjadi seorang lelaki yang pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab, kalau kau berani berbuat kau juga harus berani bertanggung jawab. apa kau tega membuat baekhyun hancur karena harus melahirkan dan merawat anak kalian sendirian? jangan bersikap egois chanyeol , kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan baekhyun. setidaknya jika kau memang tidak mencintainya tetap saja kau harus bertanggung jawab. aku menunggu pertanggung jawabanmu chanyeol" baek boom pergi dari hadapan chanyeol dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan sambil berfikir.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk diranjang rumah sakit menatap kosong pada perutnya. Dirinya masih tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang didalam perutnya terdapat bayinya. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana, apa dia harus memberitahu chanyeol perihal kehamilannya? tapi bagaimana jika chanyeol tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengakui anak yang dikandungnya ini? atau malah chanyeol membenci anak ini dan menyuruh baekhyun menggugurkan anaknya? tidak tidak itu tak boleh terjadi walau bagaimanapun anak yang dikandungnya ini tidak berdosa dan dia tidak ingin menggugurkan anaknya. walaupun chanyeol nanti membencinya dan tidak mau mengakui atau bahkan merawat anak ini, baekhyun akan tetap mempertahankan dan merawatnya penuh kasih.

"hai sayang ini eomma, apa yang harus eomma lakukan sekarang? hhh" baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"hai baek, ini oppa bawakan kau makanan kesukaanmu" baekboom datang membawakan satu kantung kresek berisi puding strawberry kesukaan baekhyun

"apa yang oppa bawa? apa oppa membawakanku... ah puding strawberry kesukaanku" mata baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat isi didalam kantung kresek tersebut berisi puding strawberry kesukaannya

"bagaimana kau senang?"

"tentu saja. kau yang terbaik oppa.. hmmm mashita" baekhyun tersenyum senang memakan pudingnya

"makan yang benar baek nanti kau tersedak. oh ya bagaimana keadaanmu apa ada yang sakit?"

"aku sudah baikan oppa, kata dokter nanti sore aku bisa pulang"

"benarkah kalau begitu syukurlah, lalu bagaimana kandunganmu? apa sakit?"

"kandunganku baik-baik saja oppa tak perlu khawatir"

"hei keponakanku kau baik-baik didalam perut eommamu ne , jangan menyusahkannya, jangan membuat eommamu sakit. paman menyayangimu" baekboom mencium perut baekhyun lalu mengelusnya. baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"oppa sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada chanyeol. oppa menyuruhnya untuk menikahimu"

"mwo oppa sudah memberitahukannya? kenapa oppa?"

"dia harus tahu semuanya baek dan dia harus bertanggung jawab"

"tapi bagaimana jika dia ti..."

"dia harus bertanggung jawab. jika tidak oppa tidak segan-segan akan membunuhnya"

"oppa tak perlu melakukan itu, jika dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab tidak apa-apa. aku akan merawat anakku sendiri. oppa tak perlu khawatir, aku masih bisa merawatnya dan membesarkannya oppa. gomawo oppa" baekhyun tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa perih sebenarnya.

"oppa menyayangimu baek. jika kau memerlukan apa-apa bilang pada oppa. oppa akan membantumu"

"ne oppa gomawo" baekhyun memeluk tubuh baekboom erat

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun beraktifitas seperti biasa. namun saat ini dia berniat mengundurkan diri dari kampusnya karena dia tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikan kandungannya. cepat atau lambat jika pihak kampus mengetahuinya apalagi baekhyun mengandung diluar nikah , dia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari kampusnya. Baekhyun saat ini menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan sahabatnya perihal dirinya hamil dan harus berhenti kuliah. Luhan terkejut mendengarnya bahkan Luhan ikut menangis mendengarkan semuanya, Luhan menjadi membenci Chanyeol bahkan saat ini Chanyeol tidak masuk kuliahnya padahal hari ini Luhan berniat memukul wajah chanyeol yang telah melukai sahabatnya itu.

"chanyeol brengsek tega-teganya dia berbuat seperti itu padamu baek" luhan mengumpat dia begitu kesal pada chanyeol

"maafkan aku lu, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. tapi jika kau merindukanku kau kerumahku saja, aku selalu berada disana" baekhyun menenangkan amarah luhan

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang baek? kau tidak mungkin membesarkan bayimu tanpa seorang ayah, suatu saat nanti anakmu pasti akan menanyakan ayahnya"

"entahlah aku akan mencoba memikirkannya nanti"

"apa kau sudah memberitahukan chanyeol?"

"baekboom oppa sudah memberitahukannya dan baekboom oppa sudah memintanya menikahiku tapi aku tahu seperti apa jawabannya dia tidak mungkin mau menikahiku ya walaupun setelah dia melakukannya dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab" baekhyun menunduk

"kau harus menemuinya baek. dia harus tahu semuanya dari mulutmu"

"aku akan menemuinya hari ini diapartemennya"

"ne, kau harus kuat ya baek, aku menyayangimu. kau sudah ku anggap sebagai sudaraku. jika kau membutuhkanku kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja" luhan memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya

.

.

* * *

setelah baekhyun pulang dari kampusnya dia segera datang ke apartemen chanyeol untuk membicarakan semuanya. betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat wajah chanyeol yang memar sepertinya itu efek pukulan keras dari oppanya.

"chan.."

"aku sudah tahu semuanya baek kau pasti ingin aku bertanggung jawab kan? aku akan bertanggung jawab baek. kau ingat kata-kataku sesudah kita melakukannya bukan? tenang saja aku akan menikahimu" kata chanyeol lembut

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya chan jika kau tidak siap" baekhyun menunduk meremas jemarinya

"tidak baek aku siap. aku akan memberitahukan semuanya pada keluargaku perihal pernikahan ini. aku sadar aku bersalah dan kata baekboom hyung tadi malam benar aku tidak boleh menjadi namja yang pengecut. jadi baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku?" baekhyun berlutut dihadapan baekhyun sambil memegang jemari baekhyun.

baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap wajah chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia karena chanyeol sekarang berlutut meminta baekhyun untuk menikah dengannya. baekhyun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang kyungsoo, untuk saat ini biarkan baekhyun egois dan menikmati kebahagiaannya bersama chanyeol.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian baekhyun dikenalkan pada keluarga chanyeol. Ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol, karena sejak bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah chanyeol dan juga karena chanyeol selalu membawanya ke apartemennya jika Baekhyun main. Yang Baekhyun tahu dari Chanyeol jika dia memiliki kakak perempuan yang bernama Park Yoora dan itu pula Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dari foto yang chanyeol pajang di meja belajarnya.

Awalnya baekhyun gugup ketika masuk kedalam rumah chanyeol namun lama-lama kegugupannya hilang karena ternyata keluarga chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik dan menerimanya menjadi menantu mereka. sungguh baekhyun merasa bahwa ini seperti mimpi karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai walaupun dia tahu bahwa chanyeol belum bis mencintainya tapi baekhyun akan berusaha membuat chanyeol mencintainya , apalagi saat ini baekhyun tengah mengandung anak mereka.

* * *

~~Stay With Me~~

* * *

satu bulan kemudian baekhyun dan chanyeol mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar dan dihadapan seorang pastur dan juga keluarga serta tamu undangan. Baekhyun begitu cantik hari ini, hari ini dia memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai dengan berhiaskan mahkota kecil dirambut panjangnya yang di kuncir setengah. make upnya yang tak terlalu mencolok membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. begitu pula dengan chanyeol dia begitu terlihat tampan berbalut tuxido berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, rambutnya yang ia tarik keatas memperlihatkan dahinya hingga membuat chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan dan keren.

"Park Chanyeol apa kau bersedia menemani dan mencintai istrimu byun baekhyun dalam susah dan senang, untung dan malang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"ya saya bersedia"

"byung baekhyun apa kau bersedia menemani dan mencintai suamimu park chanyeol dalam susaj dan senanh, untung dan malang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"ya saya bersedia"

"baiklah saat ini kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, silahkan untuk bertukar cincin"

Chanyeol menyematkan cincin pernikahan dijari manis kanan milik baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya

"sekarang mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai wanita"

chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir baekhyun hanya menempel tidak lebih, setelah itu chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum manis pada baekhyun. tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan menggema didalam gereja. baekhyun senang sekali karena dia akhirnya bisa menikah dengan chanyeol.

.

"chukkae baekhyun akhirnya kau menikah dengan chanyeol. ah kau mendahuluiku baek" luhan cemberut lalu memeluk baekhyun

"hhehe terima kasih lu. hahaha ini semua bukan kehendakku lu. mian karena mendahului kau dan sehun" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada luhan

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya baekhyun dan chanyeol, semoga kalian bahagia dan langgeng" sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya menikah

"terima kasih sehun-ah kau harus cepat menyusul kami" ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu sedangkan luhan dan baekhyun ikut tertawa

"tenang saja. lima bulan lagi kami akan menyusul kalian" sehun tertawa

"uri baekhyunee chukkaeyo" jongdae menjabat tangan baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun sesak

"ughh chen chen berhenti memelukku aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"heheh mian aku terlalu senang karena sahabatku menikah" jongdae terkekeh

"ne ne gomawo chen chen"

"aku akan memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian tunggu disini dan lihat aku"

chen atau jongdae pergi dan menaiki panggung lalu mengambil mic dan mulai berbicara

"selamat siang semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya kim jongdae atau kalian bisa memanggilku chen. hari ini saya akan memberikan hadiah soecial untuk pernikahan sahabat saya Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. hari ini saya akan menyanyikan lagu special untuk kalian. jadi dengarkan baik-baik okey. untuk baekhyun dan chanyeol selamat atas penikahan kalian. aku berharap semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng sampai maut memisahkan kalian dan kalian diberi anugerah anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik, selamat" chen menyudahi perkenalannya dan dia mulai duduk dihadapan piano lalu mulai menggerakan jarinya diatas papan tuts piano dan mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't

pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,

but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

(john legend_all of me)

.

semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan setelah chen selesai menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat baik. setelah selesai bernyanyi chen turun dari panggung dan menghampiri kembali baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

"kau yang terbaik chen chen gomawo" baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya

"ne ne aku tahu itu" chen tersenyum

"tak salah orang-orang menyebutmu chensing machine" ucap luhan memuji

"haha" chen hanya tertawa menanggapinya

.

seusai acara resepsi pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang kembali ke apartemen milik Chanyeol. Kini baekhyun tinggal berdua bersama dengan chanyeol di apartemen milik chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian santai biasa. Suasana didalam kamar begitu canggung apalagi mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri.

"baek sebaiknya kau istirahat di kasur biar aku yang tidur disofa" chanyeol hendak pergi namun baekhyun memegang tangan chanyeol

"kenapa harus tidur disofa? sebaiknya kau tidur disampingku bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri?" ucap baekhyun dengan polos

"tidak apa-apa kau sedang hamil kau pasti membutuhkan tempat tidur yang lega. jja tidurlah. jaljayo baekhyunee" chanyeol menidurkan baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi baekhyun lembut dan pergi.

setelah mendengar pintu tertutup rapat baekhyun membuka matanya lalu menangis. dia sebenarnya tahu jika chanyeol sebenarnya terpaksa menikahi dirinya karena anak yang sedang dikandungnya bukan karena cinta. Baekhyun tahu sampai saat ini Chanyeol hanya mencintai Kyungsoo.

"chanyeolie tak bisakah sekali saja aku berada dihatimu?"

.

.

* * *

paginya chanyeol terbangun ketika dirasa dia mencium bau masakan yang membuat perutnya menjadi lapar. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal mula bau itu muncul, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat Baekhyun sedang asyik memasak didapur miliknya.

"baek kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat beberapa sajian masakan tetata rapi dimeja makan

"ne tentu saja. jja duduklah dan makanlah" pinta baekhyun sambil menaruh lauk diatas meja makan dan chanyeol menurut dia pun mulai duduk dan menyendokan makanannya

"bagaimana? apa rasanya enak?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar

"enak" jawab chanyeol tersenyum lembut

"benarkah?"

"ne, apa kau sering memasak ?"

"ne aku sering memasak. kau kan tahu aku sudah tidak memiliki ibu dan ayah jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa mengurus rumah dari mulai memasak, mencuci bahkan membersihkan rumah sendiri sedangkan baekboom oppa bekerja untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami berdua"

"kau benar-benar wanita yang hebat baek"

"hehehe" baekhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya

"oh ya hari ini aku akan kuliah dan sepulang kuliah aku akan bekerja part time di restauran milik sehun. aku akan mencari uang untuk menghidupi kita berdua dan calon bayi kita nanti"

"apa aku perlu membantumu? aku juga bisa mencari pekerjaan agar kau tidak terlalu berat membiayai kehidupan kita"

"tidak usah kau dirumah saja. aku tak ingin kau kelelahan dan membuatmu sakit itu bisa berakibat buruk bagi kandunganmu"

"tapi?"

"sstt sudah tidak apa baek ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami" chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dan membuat baekhyun semakin jatuh cinta pada calon ayah dari anaknya ini

"baiklah aku akan menuruti perkataanmu"

.

.

* * *

"sehunie sepulang kuliah aku ingin menemui baekhyun sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya aku merindukannya tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap luhan bergelayut manja di lengan sehun

"tentu saja boleh ludear" sehun mengusak rambut luhan

"yeayy gomawo sehunie.. saranghae"

"nado saranghae my ludear"

"sehun apa kau tak merasa jika chanyeol sebenarnya terpaksa menikahi baekhyun?"

"molla, tapi aku rasa ya memang begitu kau kan tahu jika yah chanyeol tidak menyukai baekhyun dan dia hanya mencintai Kyungsoo" sehun menggendikan bahunya

"kau tahu jika baekhyun tahu yang sebenarnya jika chanyeol terpaksa menikahinya tanpa cinta itu bisa membuat baekhyun semakin tersiksa"

"maksudmu?"

"baekhyun sudah mencintai chanyeol sebelum chanyeol mengenal kyungsoo"

"mwo?" sehun membelakakan matanya lebar

"apa kau tak merasa tatapan baekhyun pada chanyeol berbeda? apa kauntak merasa jika perlakuan baekhyun pada chanyeol berbeda? apa kau tak merasakan semua itu? itu sudah membuktikan bahwa baekhyun benar-benar mencintai chanyeol"

"aku tak begitu memperhatikan semua perlakuan baekhyun pada chanyeol jadi aku tidak tahu"

"aku kasihan melihat baekhyun yang selalu menangisi chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu bercerita padaku tentang chanyeol. terkadang aku merasa senang saat baekhyun dengan senangnya menceritakan hal-hal yang dilakukan chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun senang. dan aku juga merasakan sakit saat baekhyun dengan sedihnya menceritakan betapa sakitnya baekhyun harus melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama sahabatnya sendiri"

"apa kau percaya jika suatu saat nanti chanyeol akan membalas perasaan baekhyun!?"

"entahlah, aku ragu. aku malah takut jika suatu saat nanti chanyeol malah meninggalkan baekhyun dan anaknya ketika kyungsoo hadir kembali dihadapan kita"

"kau tak perlu takut, aku yakin secara perlahan chanyeol akan mulai membalas perasaan baekhyun dan mulai melupakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo"

"semoga saja, karena aku tak ingin melihat air mata baekhyun mengalir lagi dikedua pipinya"

.

.

* * *

kini kandungan baekhyun sudah memasuki usia 4bulan dan perut baekhyun sudah mulai membesar. baekhyun tidak bisa lagi memakai pakaian yang ketat. Yoora kakak chanyeol datang ke apartemen chanyeol untuk mengunjungi baekhyun dan chanyeol, dia juga sekalian membawakan baju-baju hamil dan juga susu untuk ibu hamil agar baekhyun dan bayi yang ada dikandungannya sehat.

"wah eonni repot-repot segala" kata baekhyun tak enak sambil membawa barang-barang yang dibawa oleh yoora

"tidak apa-apa baek. lagipula akukan hanya ingin adik iparku dan keponakanku tetap sehat" ucap yoora ramah

"ne gomawo eonni"

"cheonma, oh ya dimana chanyeol?" tanya yoora sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan

"chanyeol sedang bekerja part time di restauran milik sehun eonni"

"omona chanyeol bekerja? kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan pada kami?"

"molla, tapi ku kira kalian sudah tahu. katanya dia bekerja karena ingin menambah-nambah uang untuk kehidupan kami. padahal aku juga ingin membantunya tapi dia melarangku untuk bekerja"

"tentu saja di melarangmu baek, itu berarti chanyeol sangat menyayangi kau dan anak kalian. jadi dia tak ingin membuatmu kelelahan karena bekerja. huh padahal jika dia membutuhkan pekerjaan dia bisa menemui appa untuk membantu appa di perusahaannya"

"mungkin dia hanya ingin mandiri dan tidak menyusahkan kalian eonni"

"mungkin. ah bagaimana dengan kandunganmu apa baik-baik saja? jenis kelaminnya apa? aku berharap keponakanku yeoja jadi aku bisa mendandaninya" kata yoora dengan mata berbinar.

"aku belum memeriksakan kembali kandunganku eonni. tapi bukankah jenis kelamin bayi baru bisa dideteksi saat kandungan berusia 7 bulan?"

"entahlah aku tidak tahu tentang itu hehehe apa kau mau aku antarkan ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa kandunganmu?" yoora menawarkan diri

"ah tidak usah eonni, nanti aku akan meminta chanyeol saja menemaniku"

"baiklah kalau begitu. ah waktu istirahatku sudah berakhir, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ne, lain kali aku akan mampir lagi kesini . jaga kesehatanmu dan kandunganmu baik-baik ya baek. jangan lupa diminum susunya itu baik untuk ibu hamil. oh ya aku juga membelikan rasa strawberry kesukaanmu untuk susunya semoga kau suka, sampai jumpa lagi" yoora beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan apartemen chanyeol

"ne eonni terima kasih hati-hati dijalan"

baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya dan membuka barang-barang yang dibawa oleh yoora tadi.

"woah bajunya lucu sekali" mata baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat dress untuk ibu hamil berwarna merah muda dengan motif strawberry.

"selera yoora eonni benar-benar bagus. terima kasih eonni"

.

.

.

* * *

"hey bung bagaimana keadaan istrimu apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya sehun merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu

"ne dia baik-baik saja" chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajahnya

"syukurlah, maaf belum bisa mengunjunginya, kau kan tahu sendiri aku dan luhan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami dua bulan lagi"

"ne tidak apa-apa baekhyun pasti mengerti kok"

"ah ya sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menanyakan ini sejak awal namun aku tak enak padamu" ucap sehun sedikit canggung

"kau ingin menanyakan apa memangnya? tanyakan saja"

"apa kau masih berhubungan dengan kyungsoo? dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang? apa kau masih mencintai kyungsoo dan mengharapkannya kembali?"

"aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi semenjak dia pergi meninggalkanku. masalah perasaanku? tentu saja aku masih mencintainya sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan sampai sekarang dia masih kekasihku . aku akan tetap menunggunya seperti janjiku padanya dan aku percaya dia akan kembali padaku nanti" kata chanyeol dengan yakin

"tapi kau sudah memiliki baekhyun sekarang bahkan sebentar lagi malaikat kecil akan hadir diantara kalian. apa kau masih akan tetap terus mencintai kyungsoo dan menunggunya ? lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan baekhyun? apa kau tak memikirkannya?"

"entahlah aku belum memikirkan masalah itu. aku menyayangi baekhyun tapi tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menganggap baekhyun lebih dari seorang sahabat walaupun dia sekarang menjadi istriku"

"bagaimana jika seandainya baekhyun mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat sebelum kau bertemu dengan kyungsoo? bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"kau bercanda? tidak mungkin baekhyun memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"itu kan hanya perumpamaan. jadi bagaimana pendapatmu? apa kau akan meninggalkan baekhyun jika kyungsoo kembali ? atau kau mencoba membalas perasaannya?"sehun menggedikkan bahunya dan menatap tajam chanyeol

"molla, aku belum bisa memikirkannya"

"kalau aku boleh memberi saran sebaiknya kau mulai mencoba membalas perasaan baekhyun dan meninggalkan kyungsoo apalagi kalian sudah memiliki seorang buah hati. tidak mungkin kan kau akan meninggalkan baekhyun dan juga anakmu demi memilih kyungsoo yang bertahun-tahun meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar sedikitpun"

"..." chanyeol hanya terdiam mencerna saran dari sehun. sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan sehun ada benarnya tapi didalam lubuk hatinya , ia masih menyimpan nama Kyungsoo dan chanyeol telah berjanji selamanya kyungsoo akan selalu didalam hatinya.

"pikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik chan , aku tahu kau sangat mencintai kyungsoo tapi kau juga harus mengingat ada baekhyun disisimu" sehun menepuk pundak sahabatnya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

"channie kau sudah pulang? apa kau sangat lelah?" baekhyun menyambut chanyeol dengan gembira sambil bergelayut manja di lengan chanyeol entahlah moodnya hari ini sedang baik.

"ne aku sangat lelah bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar aku ingin mandi" chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan baekhyun yang bergelayut di lengannya. baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kecewa, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat agar badanmu terasa enak

"hmm" chanyeol hanya berdehem lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan baekhyun yang terlihat sedih. moodnya yang tadinya bahagia menjadi sedih kembali.

Padahal ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari suaminya selama empat bulan kehamilannya ini chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya bahkan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kandungannya saja jarang sekali. Baekhyun hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan chanyeol saat pagi hari sebelum berangkat kuliah itu saja hanya satu dua kata, sedangkan malam hari ya seperti sekarang ini chanyeol hanya berbicara singkat bahkan terkesan singkat dan dingin mungkin ini efek chanyeol kelelahan. Baekhyun mengerti mungkin chanyeol sangat lelah karena sehabis kuliah dia harus bekerja. Jadi baekhyun memakluminya saat ini.

untung saja selama kehamilannya baekhyun tidak mengidam yang aneh-aneh seperti ibu hamil yang lain. Paling Baekhyun hanya mengidam ingin memakan sushi atau dia ngidam ingin makan es krim strawberry , jadi baekhyun bisa membelinya sendiri.

selesai membuatkan teh hangat untuk chanyeol , baekhyun beranjak ke kamar untuk memberikan secangkir teh tersebut untuk chanyeol.

"chan ini tehnya minumlah selagi masih hangat" baekhyun menodorkan segelas cangkir teh pada chanyeol tapi chanyeol malah berbaring diranjangnya dan tidak menanggapi baekhyun. baekhyun begitu sedih di acuhkan oleh chanyeol. Dengan berat hati baekhyun menaruh cangkir teh tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur dan beranjak meninggalkan chanyeol.

"kau sudah mengantuk yah kalau begitu tehnya aku taruh dimeja. jaljayo chanyeol"

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari keluar dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu menangis sepuasnya disana. sungguh hati baekhyun benar-benar sakit. tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh chanyeol taoi sudah berulang kali ya walaupun terkadang chanyeol bersikap manis padanya.

"nae aegya apa yang harus eomma lakukan sekarang? apa eomma harus berhenti mencintai appamu? sepertinya iya tapi tidak mungkin bisa eomma lakukan karena eomma sangat sangat sangat mencintai appamu walaupun appamu tidak pernah mencintai eomma. semoga saja setelah kau lahir kau bisa membuat appamu mencintai eomma ne, jika tidak setidaknya dia mencintaimu dengan tulus" baekhyun mengelus perutnya sambil sesekali menghapusnair matanya. setelah lelah menangis, baekhyun berbaring disofa karena matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

chanyeol yang terbangun pagi-pagi sekali terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan tenang. dan saat dia mendekati baekhyun, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap dingin pada baekhyun. chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat bekas air mata mengering di pipi baekhyun dan dia tahu jika baekhyun menangis semalaman.

"mianhe jongmal mianhaeyo baekhyun. kau pasti sedih. maafkan aku" chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut lalu tersenyum pada baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. chanyeol akui wajah baekhyun begitu cantik saat tertidur.

"nae aegya maafkan appa ne, appa telah menyakiti eommamu" chanyeol gantian mengelus perut baekhyun yang kini baru dia sadari semakin membesar

"eunghh" baaekhyun menggeliatkan badannya dan mulai membuka matanya , baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati chanyeol berlutut di sampingnya

"chan.. chanyeol" baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dihadapan chanyeol

"sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya baekhyun

"ah baru saja, tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu untuk membuatkan aku kopi tapi karena sepertinya kau terlihat pulas jadi aku tidak jadi membangunkanmu" ucap chanyeol berbohong dan memegang tengkuknya

"ahh begitu. kalau begitu akan aku buatkan kau kopi dan sebaiknya kau segera mandi bukankah ada jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini?"

"kau masih ingat jadwal kuliah kita?" tanya chanyeol tak percaya

"tentu saja. sudah cepat mandi. aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan dan juga kopi kesukaan chanyeol. sedangkan chanyeol dia menuruti baekhyun untuk mandi. selesai mandi dan merapihkan perlengkapan kuliahnya dia duduk dimeja makan menyantap sarapan buatan baekhyun.

"hari ini aku tidak bekerja sepulang kuliah apa kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" kata chanyeol sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya

"ne? memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke sungai han? hari ini ada festival kembang api disana. kau pasti akan menyukainya begitu pula dengan uri aegya"

"benarkah? wahhh kalau begitu baiklah aku mau jalan-jalan bersamamu" baekhyun tersenyum cerah hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya

chanyeol begitu terpesona, baru kali ini dia baru melihat senyuman cantik baekhyun.

'perasaan macam apa ini? tidak tidak tidak aku mencintai kyungsoo' chanyeol merutuk dalam hatinya kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat senyuman cantik baekhyun. apakah ini pertanda bahwa chanyeol mulai memiliki perasaan pada baekhyun?

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

wah senangnya ternyata banyak yang minat dengan ff ini.

nah sebagai tanda terima kasih dari yuki nih yuki update chap 2 nya...

bagaimana apa memuaskan chap ini? kalau tidak mian

kalau ada yang mau kasih saran review aja yah

oh ya yuki juga mau minta maaf belum bisa bales review dari chingudeul ~

tapi lain kali yuki bakal bales deh ^^

okey sampai disini dulu, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

annyeong ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **chapter 3 :**

 **.**

Festival kembang api kini sedang berlangsung di daerah sungai han. Kembang api yang cantik menghiasi langit malam kota seoul kali ini. Baekhyun senang sekali malam ini karena dia bisa melihat festival kembang api yang hanya berlangsung satu tahun sekali ini apalagi ketika dia melihatnya bersama suami tercintanya kali ini. Bahkan tangannya terus melingkar dilengan kekar milik chanyeol. senyuman merekah selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bahkan chanyeol ikut merasakan senang melihat baekhyun bahagia. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak baekhyun jalan-jalan malam ini karena dia ingin menebus kesalahannya yang selalu mengacuhkan baekhyun. Dan mulai hari ini chanyeol tidak ingin melihat baekhyun menangis lagi.

"apa kau senang?" tanya chanyeol

"ne aku sangat senang. gomawo chanyeolie" baekhyun tersenyum manis

"cheonma. aku sengaja meminta izin pada sehun untuk tidak bekerja karena aku tahu hari ini akan ada festival kembang api dan aku juga tahu jika kau sangat menyukai festival seperti ini jadi tidak salahnya aku mengajakmu kesini malam ini" kata chanyeol tulus sambil mengusak kepala baekhyun lembut.

pipi baekhyun merona dibuatnya, dia tidak menyangka chanyeol akan seromantis ini.

"channi aku ingin makan permen kapas itu" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah penjual permen kapas yang berdagang disekitar sungai han

"kau ingin itu?" tanya chanyeol

"eumm.. sepertinya ini keinginan uri aegya" baekhyun merajuk lucu

"baiklah ayo kita kesana dan membelinya" chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat penjual permen kapas

"ahjussi aku ingin satu permen kapas ini" ucap baekhyun

"ahh ne" ahjussi penjual permen kapas itu memberikan satu buah permen kapas kepada baekhyun

"berapa harganya ahjussi?" tanya chanyeol

"3000won saja"

"baiklah ini terima kasih banyak ahjussi" chanyeol memberikan selembar uang 3000won kepada ahjussi tersebut

"ne sama-sama"

.

.

"ini enak sekali channi, apa kau mau?" tanya baekhyun sambil menyodorkan permen kapasnya itu pada chanyeol

"tidak usah untukmu saja, aku kurang begitu menyukai yang manis-manis" tolak chanyeol halus

"baiklah,, terima kasih chan" baekhyun kembali memakan permem kapas tersebut dengan lucu

"baek, maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat baekhyun menghentikan makannya

"maaf untuk apa chan?"

"maaf karena selama kita menikah aku selalu menyakitimu dan juga maaf karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mencintaimu" kata chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya

"ani kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu. aku tahu kau masih menyimoan perasaan pada kyungsoo jadi... kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mencintaiku" kata baekhyun mencoba tersenyum padahal dalam hatinya dia meringis kesakitan

"sekali lagi maafkan aku baek"

"sudahlah kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. hoammm ayo kita pulang sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk" baekhyun pura-pura menguap moodnya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk dan dia ingin segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

"kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih memakan permen kapasnya

"ne, lagipula ini sudah malam chan. aku lelah aku ingin tidur"

"baiklah kajja kita pulang" chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang

.

.

* * *

Hari ini pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan digelar dengan sangat meriah. Setelah keduanya mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan sakrar di sebuah gereja,mereka kini melanjutkan acara resepsi pernikahan mereka disebuah gedung yang lumayan mewah dengan dekorasi yang sangat cantik. Kedua pengantin yang kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri itu kini sedang menyalami ramah para tamu undangannya. Kedua pengantin tersebut tampak begitu bahagia.

"chukkae uri luhaen... akhirnya kau menikah dengan si cadel ini" kata baekhyun memberi ucapan selamat kepada sahabatnya itu

"ne terima kasih baekiee... ah aku merindukanmu... sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung menemuimu" kata luhan memeluk baekhyun

"ne ne aku juga merindukanmu ludeer"

"sudah selesai acara temu kangennya?" ucapan sehun tersebut membuat luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"yak apa-apaan kau ini sehun, aku kan batu saja bertemu dengan baekhyun" luhan mencubit gemas lengan sehun

"aww appo chagi" sehun meringis kesakitan dan mengelus lengannya yang dicubit oleh luhan

"hahaha kalian ini pasangan yang sangat lucu yah" baekhyun terkikik geli

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian sobat" kata chanyeol menepuk pundak sehun

"ne gomawo sobat" tiba terdengar suara yang sangat nyaring membuat keempat orang tersebut melihat kearah orang yang berteriak tersebut

"LUDEER CHUKKAE ATAS PERNIKAHANMU DENGAN SEHUNNNN" teriak chen lalu menghampiri luhan dan sehun

"ahh terima kasih chen... kukira kau tidak datang" kata sehun

"tidak mungkin aku tidak datang dihari bahagia kedua sahabatku ini. apalagi kau adalah bosku di restauran milikmu"

"haha" sehun hanya tertawa

"ah baekhyun kandunganmu sudah semakin membesar saja. berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya chen yang menyadari perut baekhyun semakin membesar

"oh usia kandunganku sudah berusia 6 bulan dan akan beranjak 7 bulan" jawab baekhyun

"ah tiga bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan. ah aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah keponakanku nanti" kata luhan dengan wajah berbinar

"eyy kau akan disebut aunty nanti" ucap baekhyun

"haha tidak apa ... aku malah senang jika nanti anakmu menyebutku aunty"

"ahahaha dan juga cepat buatkan aku keponakan agar nanti anakku mempunyai teman" goda baekhyun pada luhan

"owhh tentu saja dengan senang hati baekhyun.. lihat saja nanti luhan sebentar lagi akan menyusulmu" kata sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. membuat semburat tipis berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipi luhan

"uh kalian ini"

"hahaha dan juga untuk uri chen chen cepat menyusul kami menikah" kata chanyeol meledek chen

"memang kau pikir menikah itu mudah? lagipula aku belum memiliki kekasih" kata chen memberengut kesal

"makanya cepat cari kekasih" kata baekhyun

"mau ku kenalkan dengan sepupuku? ya siapa tahu kau tertarik. dia gadis yang cantik dan baik kok, dia juga pintar. sebulan lagi dia akan pindah ke korea dan menjadi mahasiswa pindahan dikampus kita. bagaimana? mumoung aku berbaik hati mau mengenalkan pada sepupuku itu padamu" ucap luhan

"benarkah kau mau mengenalkannya padaku? siapa namanya?" tanya chen bersemangat

"tentu, nanti akan ku kenalkan padamu, namanya kim minseok dia turunan korea dan china. ayahnya adalah kakak dari ibuku. dia sama sepertiku berdarah china - korea"

"sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku mau"

"okey nanti akan aku kenalkan kau padanya" kata luhan final

"cie sepertinya sebentar lagi uri chen chen akan melepas gelar singlenya hahaha" baekhyun tersenyum jahil pada chen sedangkan chen hanya tersenyum malu-malu

.

* * *

~~Please Stay With Me~~

* * *

Tak terasa kandungan baekhyun sudah memasuki usia 9 bulan dan tinggal menghitung hari baekhyun akan melahirkan anaknya. Dokter sudah memprediksi bahwa bayinya nanti akan berjenis kelamin perempuan, namun tidak ada yang tahu bukan siapa tahu prediksi seorang dokter bisa saja salah. Baekboom oppa baekhyun kini menginap di apartemen milik chanyeol dan baekhyun dia ingin menemani baekhyun sampai hari persalinannya nanti. Begitu pula dengan keluarga park, mereka juga sering mengunjungi apartemen milik chanyeol untuk melihat keadaan anaknya, menantunya dan juga calon keluarga baru mereka.

Chanyeol kini sangat protective sekali kepada Baekhyun, dia selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dan juga kandungannya. Chanyeol juga sudah merasa nyaman bersama baekhyun bahkan kini mereka berdua sudah tidur seranjang. Chanyeol benar-benar mencoba belajar untuk mencintai Baekhyun dan anaknya dan dia juga mulai belajar untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarganya kelak.

Sudah 10 hari berlalu seharusnya hari ini baekhyun akan melahirkan. namun sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda baekhyun akan melahirkan. tapi semua keluarga park dan juga baekboom sudah berkumpul dikediaman chanyeol menjaga-jaga sewaktu-waktu baekhyun akan melahirkan. dan benar saja kini Baekhyun sudah mulai merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya dan tiba-tiba air mengalir dipaha bahkan sampai mengalir di kaki baekhyun.

"arghhh sakit sekali" baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika dia akan turun dari tempat tidurnya

"astaga baekhyun kau kenapa sayang?" tanya nyonya park khawatir ketika dia masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun dan akan memberikan segelas susu pada baekhyun

"sakit sekali eomma" baekhyun terus saja memegangi perutnya yang sakit

"astaga air ketubanmu pecah sayang, ini sudah waktunya kau melahirkan. CHANYEOL CEPAT KEMARI" nyonya park meneriaki nama anaknya

"ada apa eomma ber.. astaga baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" chanyeol berubah panik katika melihat baekhyun kesakitan

"cepat kau panggil appamu dan juga suruh yoora menyiapkan barang-barang baekhyun. kita harus cepat membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit, air ketubannya pecah , baekhyun harus segera melahirkan anaknya" perintah nyonya park

"ah ne ne eomma, baekhyun bertahan ya sayang" chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun dan mulai keluar untuk menemui ayahmya dan juga baekboom untuk mempersiapkan kendaraan dan menghubungi rumah sakit. dia juga sudah menyuruh yoora untuk membereskan barang-barang milik baekhyun yang diperlukan nanti selama dirumah sakit.

Kini mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit dan baekhyun sudah dibawa diruang bersalin untuk melahirkan anaknya. Chanyeol sedari tadi terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun didalam ruangan tersebut bahkan dari tadi dia mondar-mandir didepan ruang persalinan.

"yeoli bisakah kau duduk tenang. kami tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan baekhyun didalam sana. kami pun juga begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan baekhyun. jadi cepat kau duduk, aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir dari tadi" ucap yoora kesal karena melihat adiknya itu

"aish baiklah" chanyeol menurut dan mulai duduk di samping baekboom

"percayalah baekhyun dan anak kalian akan baik-baik saja didalam sana. kau tahu baekhyun itu orang yang sangat kuat jadi lebih baik kau tenang dan sebaiknya kau berdoa saja semoga baekhyun dan anak kalian selamat" kata baekboom menenangkan chanyeol.

"ne hyung"

Baekhyun sedanh berjuang didalam ruang bersalin untuk mengeluarkan anaknya. Dokter juga membantu baekhyun agar baekhyun kuat dan bisa mengeluarkan bayi didalam kandungannya dengan normal. Satu jam kemudian, suara tangisan bayi menggema di ruangan tersebut dan baekhyun bisa bernafas lega akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan anaknya itu.

'oekk-oekkk' suara tangisam bayi tersebut menggema

"wah selamat nyonya park bayi anda perempuan dan keluar dengan keadaan yang sehat. apa anda ingin melihat waajh anak anda?" tanya sang perawat yang kini menggendong bayi mungil dan cantik itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada ibunya, sedangkan sang dokter dia sudah keluar ruangan untuk memberitahukan kabar baik pada keluarga pasien diluar

"ah neomu yeppo. hallo sayang selamat datang didunia ini" kata baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan air matanya bahagia

"dia benar-benar cantik sama seperti anda nyonya. kalau begitu saya akan membawa bayi anda dan membersihkannya terlebih dahulu" kata perawat tersebut dan mulai membawa bayi itu pergi

Dokter yang membantu persalinan baekhyun keluar dari ruang bersalin. dia pun menemui keluarga pasien untuk meberitahukan kabar gembira bagi keluarga pasien.

cklekk

"dokter bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya? apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"tenang tuan park keadaan istri dan anak anda baik-baik saja, selamat karena anda sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah. oh ya anak anda berjenis kelamin perempuan" kata sang dokter mengulurkam tangannya untuk menjabat tangan chanyeol

"ah benarkah? ah gamsahamnida uisanim" chanyeol dengan cepat menjabat tangan dokter tersebut dan terswnyum bahagia

"jika kalian bertemu baekhyun bersabarlah karena baekhyun akan dipindahkan terlebih dahulu kelpruang rawat inap tapi jika kalian ingin melihat bayinya kalian bisa masuk keruang bayi dan meminta perawat untuk mengantarkan kalian kesana" jelas sang dokter

"ah ne baiklah sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih uisanim" chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada sang dokter dan dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu pergi

"chanyeol-ah chukkae kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah" kata yoora senang dan memeluk adiknya itu

"ne terima kasih noona, kau juga sekarang sudah menjadi seorang aunty" chanyeol balas memeluk noonanya

"akhirnya cucuku lahir. terima kasih Tuhan" nyonya park menangis bahagia dipelukan tuan park

"chanyeol selamat kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah" kata baekboom menepuk pundak chanyeol dan membuat pelukan yoora terlepas

"ne terima kasih hyung. ah aku ingin melihat anakku" kata chanyeol pergi menuju keruang bayi untuk melihat anaknya

"ini benar anakku suster?" tanya chanyeol tak percaya sambil melihat bayi mungil yang berada digendongannya

"ne dia anak anda tuan"

"ah neomu yeppo.. dia sangat mirip sekali dengan ibunya. apa aku bisa membawa anakku ini menemui ibunya?"

"tentu saja tuan, lagi pula sekarang istri anda sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap"

"ne, kalau begitu gamsahamnida suster" chanyeol membungkuk hormat lalu pergi sambil menggendong anaknya tersebut.

"apa ini cucuku? astaga cantik sekali, dia benar-benar mirip seperti baekhyun" kata nyonya park senang melihat cucunya tersebut

"ne eomma dia sangat mirip dengan baekhyun"

"kau beri dia nama siapa yeol?" tanya yoora

"molla aku belum tahu noona, aku harus menanyakannya pada baekhyun terlebih dahulu"

"hmm .. cepat kau masuk dan temui baekhyun didalam, baekhyun pasti ingin menemuimu. tadi kami sudah menemuinya didalam" suruh yoora

"ne noona"

chanyeol beranjak masuk kedalam ruang rawat baekhyun sambil menggendong bayinya. Dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang tersenyum lemah diatas ranjang.

"hai baekhyun lihatlah aank kita sangat cantik . dia sangat mirip denganmu" ucap chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan memberikan bayi itu untuk digendong oleh baekhyun

"ne dia sangat cantik chan... kau benar aku seperti melihat wajahku sendiri, tapi lihatlah matanya seperti dirimu bulat"

"ne tapi wajahnya mendominasi wajahmu baek"

"heumm .. oh ya apa kau sudah menentukan nama untuknya?"

"sudah, tapi apa kau suka jika aku menamainya Park Yeol Bi?"

"Yeol Bi?"

"ne Yeol Bi adalah perpaduan namaku dan namamu. Yeol diambil dari namaku Chanyeol dan Bi diambil dari nama panggilanmu Baekhyun . bagaimana apa kau suka dengan nama itu?"

"Park Yeol Bi ne aku suka dengan nama itu. nah nae aegya sekarang namamu adalah Park Yeol Bi. selamat datang didunia Yeol Bi. eomma dan appa menyayangimu" ucap baekhyun lalu mengecup kening Yeol Bi bahagia. sedangkan chanyeol dia langsung memeluk baekhyun dan mencium kening baekhyun lembut dan juga mencium kening anaknya.

.

.

Pasangan Luhan dan Sehun begitu bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa anak chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah lahir dan dengan cepat mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana baekhyun dirawat.

"aigoo keponakanku sudah lahir.. annyeong chagiya.. ini luhan aunty" kata luhan senang sambil menggendong bayi baekhyun

"oh ya siapa namanya baek?" tanya sehun yang sedari tadi juga ikut senang melihat anak shabatnya itu

"namanya Park Yeol Bi" jawab baekhyun

"Yeol Bi? ah nama yang cantik. secantik wajahnya" ucap sehun menggenggam jari mungil Yeol Bi

"terima kasih"

"oh ya dimana chen?"

"chen sedang dalam perjalanan kesini bersama minseok eonni"

"ah begitu.. wah sepertinya pendekatan mereka berhasil"

"ne, oh ya dimana chanyeol?" tanya sehun

"chanyeol sedang mengurus administrasi"

"lalu keluarga kalian?"

"eomma dan appa pulang mereka akan kembali nanti malam. yoora eonni dan baekboom oppa pulang karena mereka akan kembali bekerja"

"ah begitu... uh lucunya keponakanku" luhan tersenyum gemas melihat anak baekhyun

"owh kalian sudah datang?" ucao chanyeol kaget ketika masuk kedalam ruangan sudah ada sehun dan luhan didalam

"ne, ah selamat sobat sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah" sehun merangkul pundak chanyeol

"ne ne terima kasih sobat, kalian cepat menyusul kami" canda chanyeol

"tenang saja .. sebentat lagi kami akan menyusul kalian, didalam perut luhan sudah ada calon anak kami" kata sehun

"jinjayo? wah kalian memang benar-benar. sudah berapa usia kandunganmu lu?" tanya chanyeol

"usia kandunganku baru tiga minggu chan"

"omona kau hamil lu? astaga chukkae lulu" kata baekhyun senang

"ne terima kasin baek. kau akan menjadi aunty nanti baek"

"ah aku menunggu"

"annyeong.. apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" ucap chen yang kini sudah berada didalam ruangan bersama minseok disampingnya

"annyeonghaseyo"

"ah uri chen chen kau datang.. omoo apa itu minseok eonni?" tanya baekhyun

"ne ,, chagiya kenalkan dia baekhyun lalu disamping sehun itu adalah suaminya chanyeol dan yang digending oleh luhan astaga apa dia anak kalian?"

"ne dia anak kami, namanya Yeol Bi"

"annyeonghaseyo baekhyun-ssi dan chanyeol-ssi namaku minseok" minseok memperkenalkan dirinya

"ah eonni tak perlu seformal itu panggil saja aku baekhyun"

"ne noona, panggil saja aku chanyeol"

"ah ne baiklah chanyeol dan baekhyun. oh ya selamat ya atas kelahiran anak kalian"

"ne terima kasih eonni" baekhyun tersenyum

"neomu yeppo ... baek chan anak kalian menggemaskan sekali" chen mengelus pipi yeol bi gemas

"tentu saja. makanya cepat menikah dan menyusul kami. lihat luhan saja sebentar lagi akan menyusul kami" canda chanyeol

"hahaha tenang saja, sebentar lagi surat undangan pernikahan akan kami sebarkan"

"kami tunggu chen chen"

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumahnya namun dia masih belum bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan karena Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit setelah melahirkan. Selama Baekhyun masih belum bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, chanyeol selalu membantu Baekhyun. Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi. Baekhyun merasa senang setidaknya Chanyeol sedikit-sedikit mulai berubah dan Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol juga bisa membalas perasaannya. Hidup Baekhyun terasa bahagia mempunyai suami yang dia cintai dan juga ditambah kehadiran buah hati yang sangat baekhyun sayang.

"aww anak appa sudah tidur?" kata chanyeol mendekati Yeol Bi yang tertidur di pangkuan baekhyun

"hmm sepertinya dia mengantuk" ucap baekhyun tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya tertidur pulas

"sebaiknya eommanya juga ikut tidur bukankah ini sudah malam?" kata chanyeol mengelus kepala Yeol Bi sayang

"aku belum mengantuk chan"

"tidak kau harus tidur baek, kau pasti kelelahan menjaga Yeol Bi. selagi dia tidur kau juga harus tidur karena jika dia sudah bangun kau pasti tidak bisa tidur. jja cepat tidur biar Yeol Bi aku yang menjaganya" chanyeol mengambil alih bayinya dari pangkuan baekhyun dan menggendongnya lalu menyuruh baekhyun tidur

"tapi apa tidak apa-apa? biar aku saja tidak apa-apa . lebih baik kau yang tidur bukankah kau besok masih harus pergi kuliah?"

"tidak baek, tidak apa-apa. sudan cepat tidur. aku sudah terbiasa tidur tengah malam"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ne, kau juga harus cepat tidur chan"

"ne baekhyunee. jaljayo" chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun

"ne jaljayo chanyeolie" baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur pulas

"nah putri appa yang cantik, kau juga tidur nyenyak. appa akan menjagamu . selamat malam sayang" chanyeol menidurkan Yeol Bi di box bayi tempat Yeol Bi tidur.

.

.

"chanyeol milikku ! sampai kapanpun dia tetap milikku ! kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya baek ! walaupun kau sekarang menjadi istrinya, sadarlah Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintaimu ! chanyeol hanya mencintaiku, mencintai Do Kyungsoo bukan Byun Baekhyun ! ingat baek chanyeol menikahimu karena anak yang kau lahirkan itu tapi sampai kapanpun dia hanya MILIKKU SEORANG !"

"tidak chanyeol mencintaiku. dia milikku. dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu kyung"

"hah kau gila baek ! bangunlah dari mimpimu dan lihat kenyataannya. Chanyeol itu tidak pernah mencintaimu dia hanya simpati padamu! lihatlah sebentar lagi chanyeol akan meninggalkanmu dan anak kalian!"

"tidak! chanyeol tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan Yeol Bi. tidak boleh !"

"mimpi saja kau ! dasar Pengkhianat ! pernikahanmu dan chanyeol tidak akan lama karena aku akan menghancurkannya dan merebut yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! seharunya chanyeol menikah denganku bukan denganmu ! dasar pengkhianat !"

"tidak aku bukan pengkhianat ! aku .. aku bahkan mencintai chanyeol sebelum chanyeol mengenalmu! aku mohon kyungsoo jangan hancurkan rumah tangga kami. biarkan aku bahagia bersama chanyeol dan anak kami. jangan kau rusak rumah tangga kami. aku mohon"

"terserah apa katamu baek. aku tidak akan pernah merubah pikiranku ! aku akan tetap menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian dan merebut chanyeol darimu ! camkan itu !"

"andwe"

baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya.

ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa takut, dia takut mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Dengan cepatbdia menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat wajah chanyeol suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan polosnya, baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya dia masih bernafas lega karena tadi hanya mimpi namun Baekhyun juga tetap waspada takut-takut Kyungsoo kembali dan merebut chanyeol darinya lalu menghancurkan kebahagiannya saat ini.

"semoga mimpiku tidak menjadi kenyataan. chanyeol-ah saranghae. sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau tak pernah mencintaiku" dengan berani baekhyun mencium kening chanyeol

.

* * *

~~ChanBaek~~

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian chanyeol sudah lulus dari universitasnya dan dia sekarang bekerja menjadi seorang insinyur arsitektur di DK Corp Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang arsitektur bangunan. Kehidupan keluarga Park begitu bahagia apalagi kini putri tunggal Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang bernama Park Yeol Bi sudah menjadi balita yang sangat cantik dan lucu. Umurnya sudah menginjak angka 3 tahun dan dia juga sudah mulai bisa berbicara walaupun aksennya masih cadel. Yeol Bi juga mempunyai teman bernama Oh Hanni yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan dan umurnya hanya seling satu tahun dari umur Yeol Bi.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat harmonis bahkan semakin romantis. Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin jatuh cinta pada chanyeol dan chanyeol yang juga sedikit demi sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun apalagi sampai saat ini tidak pernah ada kabar dari Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Ya kyungsoo masih berstatus kekasihnya tapi walaupun begitu posisi baekhyun bahkan lebih tinggi dari kyungoon karena Baekhyun adalah istri sah chanyeol menurut hukum dan agama.

"appa ireona" yeol bi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh chanyeol appanya yang masih betah tertidur

"eungg" chanyeol hanyan bergumam dia masih mengantuk

"appa ireona, kata eomma appa harus bangun " yeol bi tidak gentar dia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appanya

"..." tidak ada sautan dari chanyeol

"ishh appa cepat bangun kasihan eomma menunggu appa" Yeol Bi kesal karena ayahnya tidak bangun-bangun dan dengan inisiatifnya dia naik dan duduk diatas tubuh chanyeol dengan cepat membuat chanyeol memekik kesakitan

"arghh ya ya ya appa bangun" chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang yeol bi dengan mata yang masih sayu

"yeayy akhirnya Yeol Bi berhasil membangunkan appa" Yeol Bi memekik senang akhirnya usahanya untuk membangunkan ayahnya tercinta berhasil

"sekarang Yeol Bi turun dari tubuh appa" perintah chanyeol

"baiklah" Yeol bi menurut dan turun dari tubuh chanyeol lalu duduk disamping chanyeol

"lain kali jangan tiba-tiba naik ditubuh appa lagi ne"

"ne appa" yeol bi menanggukkan kepalanya lucu dan membuat chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala yeol bi lembut.

"dimana eomma?"

"eomma ada didapur appa, dia sedang menyiapkan makan untuk appa"

"kalau begitu kau temui eomma sana , appa akan mandi terlebih dahulu"

"ne appa" yeol bi mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya lalu beranjak turun dari kasur dibantu oleh chanyeol juga lalu berlari menuju baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan piring diatas meja makan.

"eommaaaa"pekik yeol bi memeluk kaki baekhyun

"eoh yeol bi sudah berhasil membangunkan appa?" kata baekhyun lalu mensejajarkan badannya dengan yeol bi

"ne eomma sekarang appa sedang mandi"

"benarkah? wah kau memang hebat eomma saja tidak bisa membangunkan appamu"

"hehe tentu saja aku memang hebat eomma" yeol bi tersenyum riang

"jja sekarang kau makan dulu lalu, nanti kita akan mampir ke rumah hannie"

"benarkah? yeayy asyikkk aku bisa bermain lagi bersama hannie"

"kau senang bertemu hanni?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggendong yeol bi dan menurunkan yeol bi di kursi

"ne eomma"

"eoh, kalian akan kerumah hanni nanti? tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dengan penampilan kerjanya dan duduk dikursi didepan baekhyun dan yeol bi

"ne appa . aku ingin bermain bersama hanni"

"hmm okey tapi jangan sampai menyusahkan luhan aunty okey"

"okey appa"

"bagus anak appa memang pintar. oh ya baek, mungkin aku hari ini akan pulang telat karena aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sudah deadline 2 hari lagi"

"kira-kira kau akan pulang jam berapa?" tanya baekhyun sambil menyuapi yeol bi

"molla tapi sepertinya akan larut malam, jadi sebaiknya kau tak perlu menungguku. lebih baik kau tidur saja bersama yeol bi"

"ah baiklah kalau begitu. tapi ingat kau jangan sampai terlalu lelah chan. itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"ne arraseo. gomawo sudah memperhatikanku baek"

baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan chanyeol.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk karena di harus membuat design bangunan untuk proyek kerjasama perusahaan tempat kerjanya dengan perusahaan lain. Chanyeol harus mengerjakan rancangan tersebut dalam waktu dua hari lagi, sungguh itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Chanyeol lelah dia membutuhkan setidaknya satu hari untuk merefreshkan otaknya namun itu tidak mungkin. Paling-paling Chanyeol hanya bisa meluangkan waktunya saat istirahat untuk berkunjung ke restauran milik Sehun yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari kantornya. Seperti sekarang ini dia sedang menikmati jusnya sambil bercengkrama bersama sehun untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

"hey bro seprtinya kau sangat stres" kata sehun

"hmm aku stress karena designku harus segera selesai dua hari lagi. aish benar-benar si gendut itu" kata chanyeol mengumpat

"hahahaa bagaimanapun dia adalah bosmu kawan"

"hah sialnya begitu. memang dia pikir membuat design bangunan itu bisa selesai dalam sekejap mata saja!? aishh"

"kau harus sabar kawan, sudah lakukan saja apa yang disuruh oleh bosmu itu ya siapa tahu kau mendapat gajih tinggi karena bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanmu tepat waktu, kan itu lumayan untuk menghidupi keluargamu"

"ne ne aku tahu itu. lagipula jika aku tidak bisa mengerjakan dalam jangka waktu yang dia tetapkan gajihku akan dipotong. memanh sialan si gendut itu" umpat chanyeol

"hahaha lalu hari ini kau akan lembur?"

"ne tadi aku sudah bilang pada baekhyun bahwa aku akan pulang larut malam jadi aku memintanya untuk tidak menungguku"

"hmm begitu rupanya. baguslah jika kau sudah memberitahukannya. jika tidak kasihan baekhyun harus menunggumu"

"ne" chanyeol kembali menyeruput minumannya

"oh ya chan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. kau kan sudah hidup bersama baekhyun sudah hampir empat tahun, aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang? apa kau sudah mulai mencintainya dan melupakan kyungsoo?"

"uhukk uhukkk" chanyeol tersedak minumannya mendengar pertanyaan dari sehun

"yak pelan-pelan minumnya bodoh" sehun memperingatkan lalu memberikan chanyeol sebotol air mineral

"uh gomawo" chanyeol meminum air mineral dari sehun

"bagaimana sudah baikan?"

"ne"

"sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

"hh baiklah,,, jawabanku adalah aku.. aku belum memiliki perasaan apapun pada baekhyun dan perasaanku masih sama seperti well empat tahun yang lalu, aku... masih mencintai Kyungsoo" kata chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun dengan jujur

"mwo? kau ! astaga chanyeol harus berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu lupakan kyungsoo dan hiduplah bahagia bersama baekhyun" sehun mengomeli chanyeol

"aku tidak bisa sehun ! sekuat apapun aku berusaha melupakan kyungsoo dan mulai membuka hatiku pada baekhyun tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. aku terlalu mencintai kyungsoo"

"kau bukannya tidak bisa tapi kau tidak mau. kalau kau memang berniat melakukannya pasti kau bisa chan. kau hanya tidak mau karena ego mu masih besar"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? bukankah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan?"

"hmm nan mollayo, hanya kau yang bisa menentukannya chan ! hanya kau... yang menjalankanya kan dirimu, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu saran saja"

"ne arraseo"

Chanyeol benar-benar stress memikirkan ini, mengobrol bersama sehun bukannya membuat dirinya sedikit tenang tapi malah menambah beban pikirannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya chanyeol pulang keapartemennya kembali namun keadaan apartemennya sepi , dipikirannya kemana istri dan anaknya? apa mereka masih tidur? tapi jika di lihat ini sudah jam 7 pagi tidak mungkin mereka masih tidur. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan melihat sebuah note tertempel di pintu lemari esnya

chan, hari ini aku dan Yeol Bi menginap dirumah Yoora eonni.

tadi malam dia menemuiku dan memintaku untuk menginap dirumahnya selagi Yongjae oppa dinas keluar kota.

tidak apa-apa kan? maaf jika tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu.

tadinya aku akan meneleponmu tapi aku takut akan mengganggumu bekerja.

oh ya jika kau ingin makan kau tinggal panaskan saja makanan yang aku buat dilemari es.

Aku dan Yeol Bi akan pulang besok.

jangan merindukanku dan yeol bi okey :P

kami mencintaimu :*

_Baekhyun_

chanyeol tersenyum melihat note dari baekhyun, sifat baekhyun memang tidak pernah berubah semenjak dia mengenalnya dari awal hingga saat ini. Chanyeol memang menyukai baekhyun dan menyayanginya tapi tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Walaupun saat ini baekhyun berstatus menjadi istrinya dan dia belajar untuk membuka hatinya pada Baekhyun, perasaan chanyeol pada baekhyun tidak bisa berubah. jauh didalam lubuk hatinya masih tersimpan nama kyungsoo dan sampai kapanpun chanyeol akan tetap mencintai kyungsoo.

-ting..tong-

suara bel apartemen chanyeol berbunyi dengan segera chanyeol memasukkan note dari baekhyun kedalam sakunya dan berjalan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? bahkan dirinya baru saja pulang bekerja. Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini..

"kyung... KYUNGSOO?" Mata chanyeol membola dengan lebarnya bahkan jantungnya kini berdegup kencang

"hai chanyeol,,, long time no see" kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh chanyeol

.

_TBC _

.

.

* * *

Annyeong semua \^.^/

saya kembali lagi menghadirkan chapter 3 untuk kalian semua ^^

bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa mengecewakan?

jika iya, jongmal mianhamnida chingudeul

oh ya saya mau ucapin nih HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO DAN KAI (*udah lewat woyy)

hahaha walaupun udah lewat gak apa-apa kali yah... :D

HAPPY KAISOO DAY ^^

walaupun saya bukan kaisoo shipper tapi saya suka OTP EXO

dan juga berhubung kemarin mak dyo ulang tahun nih , nah saya hadirkan mak dyo untuk anda semua...

biar greget ceritanya hahahaha

udah deh segini saja cuap-cuap dari yuki..

jangan lupa review, sekali lagi maaf belum bisa membalasnya :)

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _ **BackSong : Soyu ft Brother Su - you Don't Know Me**_

 ** _dan_**

 _ **Fly To The Sky - If I Have To Hate You**_

 _(disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan kedua lagu ini :D)_

* * *

 _No one in this world can replace you_

 _If i have to hate you as much as I loved you, to forget everything_

 _Then I won't be able to do it no matter how much I hate you_

 _My love has no end_

 _It grows forever_

 _For once in my life, I loved you_

 _Like my heart will burst_

 _(Flay To The Sky - If I Have To Hate You)_

 **chapter 4**

.

ting..tong-

suara bel apartemen chanyeol berbunyi dengan segera chanyeol memasukkan note dari baekhyun kedalam sakunya dan berjalan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? bahkan dirinya baru saja pulang bekerja. Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini..

"kyung... KYUNGSOO?" Mata chanyeol membola dengan lebarnya bahkan jantungnya kini berdegup kencang

"hai chanyeol,,, long time no see" kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh chanyeol

chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung, dia benar-benar terkejut bagaimana tidak? orang yang selama ini dia cintai datang dan hadir kembali setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa senang, kerinduannya akan sesosok yeoja yang mungil didepannya saat ini terpuaskan sudah.

"naneun bogoshipeo yeollie" ucap kyungsoo semakin memeluk erat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu

"nado bogoshipeo kyungii.. jongmal jongmal bogoshipeoyo" chanyeol membalas pelukan kyungsoo dan tersenyum bahagia

"mian karena selama ini tidak memberi kabar padamu. handphoneku hilang dan aku kehilangan semua kontak teman-temanku bahkan aku kehilangan kontakmu" jelas kyungsoo sambil meneteskan kedua air matanya

"ne gwenchana yang terpenting sekarang kau kembali" chanyeol ikut meneteskan air matanya menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini dia pendam, bahkan saat ini dia melupakan sosok baekhyun sebagai istrinya dan juga melupakan Yeol bi anaknya.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu yeol" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matamya

"aku juga kyung... aku hampir saja membencimu karena kau tak memberi kabar padaku bahkan kau tak pernah membalas semua pesanku" kata chanyeol membantu menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir dipipi kyungsoo

"hehehe mianhae yeol, tapi kau tidak bisa kan membenciku?"

"tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu jadi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu bahkan sampai membencimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu park chanyeol" kyungsoo dengan agresifnya mencium bibir chanyeol terlebih dahulu dan membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya sudah lama dia tidak pernah merasakan lagi berciuman bersama kyungsoo dan dengan perlahan dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu menyalurkan semua perasaan mereka berdua yang terpendam selama ini.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk berdua di cafe depan apartemen miliknya, Chanyeol sengaja mengajak kyungsoo kesana karena dia tidak ingin kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemennya dan melihat foto pernikahan serta foto keluarganya yang terpajang di apartemennya. Saat ini Chanyeol ingin menyembunyikannya pada kyungsoo dan akan memberitahukannya saat waktunya sudah tepat. Walaupun dia tahu cepat atau lambat kyungsoo akan tahu sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu diparis kyung?" tanya chanyeol tak lepas memandang sesosok wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"aku baik-baik saja yeol. lalu bagaimana denganmu disini?"

"aku juga baik-baik saja. kau tahu aku hampir saja ingin melupakanmu karena kau tidak pernah menghubungiku"

"hahaha tapi kau tidak bisa kan?" kyungsoo terkekeh

"tentu saja, karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu kyung"

"maafkan aku. aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu" kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis dimata chanyeol

"oh ya kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya chanyeol

"hmmm kemarin malam. niatnya aku akan langsung menemuimu tapi tidak jadi kupikir aku akan mengganggu tidurmu"

"ahh begitu. lalu apa rencanamu sekarang setelah kembali ke korea?"

"aku akan bekerja di tempat ayahku. aku akan menjadi tim pemasaran untuk design interior disana. oh ya kau sekarang bekerja dimana?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyeruput cappucinonya

"aku bekerja sebagai insinyur arsitektur di DK corp. aku baru bekerja disana selama 3 bulan"

"kau bekerja di DK corp? astaga itu perusahaan milik ayahku yeol, berarti aku akan satu perusahaan denganmu? ahh sepertinya kita benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama yeol" kata kyungsoo tersenyum senang

"benarkah? waw aku tak menyangka" chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum senang

"hmm ne. oh ya bagaimana dengan kabar Baekhyun Luhan dan yang lainnya? ah aku benar-benar merindukan mereka"

deg

bagaimana chanyeol bisa menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo tentang baekhyun yang ber-notabene istrinya.

"kabar mereka baik-baik saja. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik namanya Oh Hanni"

"jinjayo? astaga bahkan aku tak menghadiri pernikahan mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun dan chen?"

"baekhyun? ah dia juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri dan juga chen dia sudah menikah dengan minseok noona sepupu luhan "

"ah jinjaa.. waw aku memiliki dua keponakan ternyata. oh ya baekhyun menikah dengan siapa?" tanya kyungsoo menanyakan siapa suami baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar gugup dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"suaminya? ahh namanya..."

'my answer is you... my answer is you .. oh only you'

nada dering ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi dan dengan segera kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya

"ah maaf eommaku menelepon" kyungsoo dengan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

chanyeol setidaknya bisa bernafas lega

"yeol mianhae aku tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu. aku harus segera pulang eomma menungguku katanya dia merindukanku. besok aku akan menemuimu lagi bye chagiyaa" kyungsoo mengecup bibir chanyeol singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun pulang bersama Yeol Bi yang berada digendongannya. Baekhyun memasukan kata sandi pintu apartemen chanyeol. Saat pintu sudah terbuka Baekhyun segera masuk lalu mengunci kembali pintu apartemen chanyeol, setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menidurkan Yeol Bi diranjangnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya lalu menegak segelas air dingin. Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Baekhyun karena kemarin seharian dia diajak jalan-jalan oleh Yoora.

"kekeke yoora eonni benar-benar bersemangat kemarin" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat antusiasnya kakak iparnya itu.

"ah iya aku hampir lupa belum memasakan untuk Chanyeol, siapa tahu chanyeol hari ini pulang cepat"

Baekhyun bergegas membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan yang akan ia masak hari ini. Baekhyun mulai memotong sayur-sayuran dan membuat bumbu. Hari ini Baekhyun akan memasakan Chanyeol sup.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore dan sudah satu jam Baekhyun berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya. Akhirnya Sup yang ia buat sudah matang. Baekhyun mematikan kompornya dan mulai menyiapkan semuanya diatas meja makan. Baru saja Baekhyun selesai menata piring dan sendok dimeja makan, kakinya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang ternyata Yeol Bi.

"eomma" ucap Yeol Bi

"eoh, anak eomma sudah bangun? baru saja eomma akan membangunkanmu sayang" kata baekhyun lalu menyamakan tinggi badannya pada Yeol Bi

"ne aku sudah bangun. eomma sedang apa?" tanya Yeol Bi polos sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk

"eomma baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam kita sayang. kenapa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yeol Bi

"aniyo, Yeol Bi tidak lapar. Yeol Bi ingin menunggu appa"

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kau mandi dulu, eomma akan memandikanmu" baekhyun lalu menggendong Yeol Bi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

.

Sudah jam 7 malam tapi Chanyeol belum juga pulang, Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah pulang jam 6 sore tadi tapi sudah lewat satu jam Chanyeol juga belum datang bahkan sup yang Baekhyun masak sudah dingin.

"eomma kenapa appa belum pulang?" tanya Yeol Bi

"sebentar lagi sayang, mungkin appa sedang dalam perjalanan. kau sabar yah? apa kau sudah lapar?"

"ani aku belum lapar, Yeol Bi masih mau menunggu appa"

"baiklah kita tunggu sebentar lagi yah" Yeol Bi menganggukkan kepalanya lucu

Waktu terus berjalan dan kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam chanyeol masih belum juga pulang. Baekhyun sudah berualang kali memberi pesan pada chanyeol tapi tidak dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Karena takut Yeol Bi memiliki penyakit magh maka Baekhyun membujuk Yeol Bi untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"yeol bi sayang kau makan dulu yah. sepertinya appa lembur dan pulang malam"

"appa tidak pulang?" tanya Yeol Bi dengan perasaan kecewa

"appa akan pulang tapi dia akan pulang malam, nah sekarang kau makan dulu yah, nanti kau sakit" Baekhyun mulai mengambilkan makan untuk Yeol Bi dan menyuapi Yeol Bi. Setelah selesai menyuapi Yeol Bi dia mencuci piring bekas makan Yeol Bi dan menyuruh Yeol Bi untuk nonton film diruang tv, Baekhyun juga memanaskan sup yang Baekhyun buat agar sup itu tetap hangat. Baekhyun bahkan belum makan karena tiba-tiba dia menjadi tidak berselera untuk makan, Baekhyun terus memikirkan Chanyeol. Setelah memanaskan supnya , baekhyun menyusul yeol bi keruang tv untuk menonton film bersama Yeol Bi. Selama menonton Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus pada film yang dia tonton yang ia fokuskan hanya handphone yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Berulang kali Baekhyun mengirimi chanyeol pesan tapi tidak ada satupun yang Chanyeol balas, bahkan saat Baekhyun coba menghubunginya Chanyeol tidak mengangkatnya, apa Chanyeol sesibuk itu hingga tidak bisa membalas pesannya dan menjawab panggilannya?.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum pulang chan? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu"

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara Baekhyun menunggu dirumah ternyata Chanyeol sedang makan malam berdua bersama Kyungsoo di cafe dekat kantor mereka. Mereka berdua mengobrol satu sama lain tak memperhatikan waktu. Bahkan handphone milik Chanyeol dia silent agar tidak mengganggu acara makan malam chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"ah akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai manager Shin tersebut itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya memberiku waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikan design bangunan tersebut" oceh chanyeol pada kyungsoo

"hahaha dia memang seperti itu yeol . jadi kau harus memakluminya" kata kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya itu memberengut kesal

"uh aku kesal dengannya. oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mulai bekerja hari ini? kenapa kau sudah datang ke kantor?"

"belum , besok aku baru akan bergabung menjadi karyawan disana. aku tadi hanya menemui ayahku disana dan karena kebetulan kau bekerja disana , so aku menunggumu" kata kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya

"hmm jadi begitu"

"ah tidak terasa sudah jam sembilan malam. sudah tiga jam kita mengobrol disini" kata kyungsoo mengecek jam yang ada diponselnya

"ah ne kau benar, kau mau pulang? mau aku antarkan?"

"ne ayo kita pulang" kyungsoo berdiri dan mengandeng lengan chanyeol lalu mereka berdua berjalan keparkiran dan mulai menuju ke rumah kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang sampai kerumahnya. Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam rumahmya. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo telah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Chanyeol bergegas pulang kedalam apartemennya.

Sesampainya diapartemen Chanyeol bergegas masuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur meringkuk disofa ruang tamu dengan Yeol Bi yang ikut tertidur disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat jam didindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, pantas saja jika Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi sudah tertidur. Tapi kenapa mereka tidur disofa? apa mereka menunggunya pulang? Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah apalagi ketika dia ke dapur dia melihat meja makan yang sudah siap oleh makanan dan piring yang disiapkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berfikir kembali apa mungkin baekhyun dan yeol bi tidak makan terlebih dahulu karena menunggunya? ah chanyeol jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya dia mulai menggendong Yeol Bi dan menidurkannya diranjang. Setelah itu Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan menidurkan Baekhyun diranjangnya disamping Yeol Bi lalu menyelimuti mereka. Selesai menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi Chanyeol berjalan keruang tamu dan menidurkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu. Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya dan masuk kedalam mimpinya.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dia merasa ada yang aneh kenapa dia bisa tertidur dikasurnya, ketika dia melihat kesamping ternyata dia tertidur disamping Yeol Bi tapi seingat Baekhyun dia kemarin dan Yeol Bi tidur di sofa. Baekhyun bergegas bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kedapur namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur disofa ruang tamu, ah jadi chanyeol yang menggendongnya dan yeol bi ke kasur ? begitulah pikir baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajah chanyeol yang tertidur. Wajah Chanyeol yang sangat polos ketika tertidur itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, Baekhyun menjadi semakin mencintai pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Dengan berani Baekhyun mengelus pipi chanyeol dan tersenyum manis lalu dia membetulkan selimut yang dipakai chanyeol.

drrrttt drrrttt

ponsel chanyeol yang dia letakan diatas meja bergetar dan dengan cepat baekhyun mengambilnya, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa orang yang mengirim pesan pada suaminya itu.

From : My Kyungi :*

selamat pagi sayang...

maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu.

hari ini kan hari pertamaku bekerja di kantor yang sama denganmu, bagaimana jika kau menjemputku dan kita berangkat bersama?

aku tunggu kehadiranmu chagiya...

saranghanda 3

.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menaruh ponsel milik chanyeol kemeja kembali dengan lemah. Jadi Kyungsoo telah kembali? dan chanyeol telah bertemu dengannya? lalu apa itu mereka satu kantor? berarti setiap hari mereka akan bertemu ? sejak kapan? apa itu alasan tadi malam chanyeol pulang malam bahkan tidak membalas pesannya dan menjawab panggilannya? apa chanyeol sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya? bahkan kyungsoo masih menyebutnya chagi? berarti chanyeol belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya jika dia telah menikah bersama dengannya? itulah yang ada dipikiran baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Hati Baekhyun kembali terluka bahkan dia sekarang bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? dia takut jika chanyeol akan meninggalkannya dan kembali bersama kyungsoo.

"Tuhan , apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Chanyeol sudah pasti akan memilih hidup bersama kyungsoo dan itu artinya sebentar lagi chanyeol akan meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun terus menangis dan tak sadar jika Yeol Bi sudah terbangun. Yeol Bi bingung ketika melihat eommanya menangis, dengan cepat dia mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun agar eommanya itu tidak menangis.

"eomma, eomma kenapa menangis? jangan menangis" kata Yeol Bi yang ikut terisak di pelukan baekhyun

"sayang,,, eomma tidak apa-apa kok,, eomma tidak menangis" baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia menatap yeol bi dan menghapus air mata yeol bi

"kau sudah bangun? jja kita mandi nanti kita akan berkunjung ke rumah hanni dan kau bisa bermain bersamanya"

"kita akan kerumah hanni lagi? yeayy asyik ayo eomma kita mandi" yeol bi menarik tangan baekhyun

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengecek ponselnya yang bersda diatas meja. Chanyeol melihat kotak masuk diponselnya ternyata ada satu pesan dari kyungsoo tapi kenapa sudah terbaca apa mungkin ada orang yang membacanya? apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun yang membacanya? astaga Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu segera mandi dan merapihkan barang-barangnya yang akan dia bawa ke kantor.

"pagi sayang., pagi anak appa yang cantik" chanyeol memeluk tubuh yeol bi dan menciumnya

"pagi appa, appa pulang jam berapa tadi malam? Yeol Bi jadi makan sendiri kan tadi malam" kata Yeol Bi cemberut

"oh appa tadi malam pulang jam 10 malam, appa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan appa tadi malam. maafkan appa ya tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam,, kan ada eomma yang makan bersamamu jangan cemberut seperti itu"

"eomma tidak makan tadi malam. eomma menunggu appa sampai tertidur lalu Yeol Bi ikut tidur disamping eomma"

"kau tidak makan baek? kenapa?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih asyik menyiapkan makanannya

"tidak apa, aku sedang tidak berselera makan" kata baekhyun dingin, baekhyun masih sakit hati dengan chanyeol. sedangkan chanyeol dia menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal sekaligus mengerti pasti baekhyun marah padanya saat ini

"jangan seperti itu, kau harus makan nanti kau bisa sakit baek"

"aku sakit atau tidak itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, bukankah kau malah senang jika aku sakit dan dengan begitu aku bisa cepat pergi dari dunia ini lalu kau bisa meninggalkanku dan hidup bahagia bersama kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis

"BAEKHYUN JAGA UCAPANMU !" chanyeol membentak baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun dan yeol bi kaget bahkan yeol bi kini menangis ketakutan

"appa kenapa appa membentak eomma?"

"ah uljima sayang jangan menangis maafkan appa" kata chanyeol menyesal bahkan dia lupa jika ada yeol bi disini

"yeol bi kau bisa masuk kedalam kamar? ada yang ingin appa bicarakan berdua dengan eommamu" kata chanyeol lembut

"ne appa" yeol bi menuruti chanyeol dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya

"maafkan aku telah membentakmu" kata chanyeol meminta maaf pada baekhyun

"kenapa hiks kau merahasiakan semuanya dariku chan? kenapa? kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padamu jika kyungsoo telah kembali bahkan kalian hiks" baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya bisa terisak

"maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahukan mu yang sejujurnya. itu semua aku lakukan karena aku juga terkejut ketika kyungsoo datang dengan tiba-tiba dua hari yang lalu saat kau sedang berada dirumah yoora noona. dan aku juga minta maaf karena aku belum menceritakan semuanya pada kyungsoo bahwa aku sudah menikah denganmu. aku belum sanggup mengatakan padanya dan aku juga belum sanggup jika aku berpisah dengannya nantin saat dia mengetahui yang sejujurnya. kau kan tahu jika aku mencintainya baek. mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo"

"lalu apa itu artinya kau akan kembali dengannya dan meninggalkanku bersama Yeol Bi?" tanya baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya

"entahlah aku juga belum tahu"

"kau tahu chan kenapa ini sangat menyakitkan? kenapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan? kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa melepaskan kyungsoo dari hidupmu"

"apa kau?" chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan baekhyun jika baekhyun mencintainya

"ne aku mencintaimu chan. sudah lama aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan kita pertama kali di JHS dan itu terjadi sebelum kau mengenal kyungsoo dan menjadikan kyungsoo kekasihmu. sudah lama aku memendam perasaan padamu, tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu, aku terlalu takut . aku takut persahabatan kita akan berakhir dan kau akan menjauhiku, jadi aku rela memendam persaan ini dari pada aku harus melihat persahabatan kita hancur. Setiap aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan kyungsoo hatiku sakit tapi rasa sakit itu berhasil aku pendam. aku bahkan hampir menyerah dengan perasaanku dan merelakanmu hidup bahagia bersama kyungsoo tapi setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa kita rasa itu kembali muncul apalagi ketika kau melamarku hingga kita menikah dan mempunyai anak rasa itu terus bertambah. tapi hari ini kau mengoreskan lagi luka yang ada dihatiku. apa kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan chan? kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku chan? kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sedikitpun? apa tak pernah sedikitpun kau memikirkanku? hahaha itu pasti tidak mungkin karena yang ada dipikiran dan hatimu hanya kyungsoo" baekhyun tertawa miris.

"..." chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua apa yang diutarakan oleh baekhyun padanya. bahkan chanyeol baru tahu jika ternyata selama ini baekhyun mempunyai perasaan padanya. Jadi pertanyaan Sehun waktu itu benar jika chanyeol memiliki perasaan pada chanyeol? apa sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya? Chanyeol harus segera menemui sehun.

"aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu minggu jika sampai satu minggu kau tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada kyungsoo, aku.. aku akan pergi bersama dengan Yeol Bi dari kehidupanmu dan kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama kyungsoo chan. aku lelah dengan semua ini chan dan aku akan merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat jika memisahkan kalian dua orang saling mencintai" Baekhyun menetapkan pilihannya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia menyerah dengan perasaannya. Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit tapi ada sedikit rasa lega karena akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun dia memendamnya, baekhyun bisa mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada chanyeol.

Setelah puas menangis Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menggendong Yeol Bi lalu pergi ke rumah Luhan untuk menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi saat ini. Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya setelah chanyeol keluar untuk pergi bekerja. DI rumah Luhan Baekhyun kembali menangis saat menceritakan semuanya. Luhan begitu terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun jika kyungsoo sudah kembali dan kembali menjalin kasih bersama Chanyeol. Luhan juga tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo jika dia sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun, bahkan malah kembali menjalin kasih dengan kyungsoo diam-diam.

"kau harus sabar yah baek, aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan memilih hidup bersamamu dan Yeol Bi" kata luhan menenangkan Baekhyun

"tidak mungkin lu, dia pasti akan memilih hidup bersama kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kami. chanyeol sangat mencintai kyungsoo lu. dia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku Lu. sikapnya selama ini yang baik padaku mungkin hanya rasa kasihan dan tanggung jawab saja tapi rasa yang ia miliki untuk kyungsoo sangatlah besar. sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku untuk mengakhiri perasaanku padanya dan pergi menjauh dari hidupnya lu. aku .. hiks sudah tidak sanggup lagi...ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku" baekhyun terus terisak entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis seharian ini.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"entahlah .. tapi aku memberikannya waktu satu minggu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo. namun jika selama satu minggu dia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya. aku menyerah dan aku akan membicarakan semua ini pada chanyeol dan juga kyungsoo lalu aku akan mengajukan surat cerai padanya"

"yak kau gila baek. jangan lakukan itu, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan yeol bi nanti ketika mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan berpisah? Yeol Bi akan merasa sedih baek"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana lu? aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi"

"kau harus bersabar baek, semua butuh waktu. kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan chanyeol juga ya walaupun aku tahu dia begitu jahat padamu tapi kau juga harus mengerti perasaanya. aku tahu emosimu sedang memuncak kali ini tapi kau juga harus menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin jangan terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan sesuatu. sebaiknya kau menunggu hingga ya setidaknya dua bulan. tidak mungkin kau memberikan waktu satu minggu pada chanyeol bahkan kyungsoo saja baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Chanyeol juga butuh waktu untuk membicarakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi jika setelah dua bulan hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo tetap terjalin sebagai pasangan kekasih, kau bisa menyerah. itu sih hanya saranku, tapi jika seandainya kau akan tetap pada rencanamu ya aku akan hargai keputusanmu baek. sebagai sahabatmu aku akan mendukung apapun yang terbaik untukmu dan juga anakmu karena aku telah menganggapmu sebagai saudara baek" kata luhan memberikan saran untuk baekhyun agar baekhyun mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya yang terburu-buru itu.

"aku bingung lu"

"kau tidak perlu bingung baek, ikuti saja kata hatimu. pikirkan baik-baik, jika kau sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya maka lakukanlah"

"baiklah aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali saranmu lu. terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku dan mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesanku. jongmal gomawoyo lulu" baekhyun memeluk tubuh luhan erat

"ne cheonma baek. itulah gunanya sahabat" luhan membalas pelukan baekhyun

.

.

* * *

"mwo kyungsoo kembali?" sehun membelakakan kedua matanya menatap sahabatnya yang berada didepannya ini ketika mendengarkan cerita darinya jika kyungsoo kembali.

"ne dia kembali"

"lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun apa dia sudah tahu?"

"ne dia sudah tahu dan dia marah padaku karena aku merahasiakan semuanya padanya"

"tentu saja dia akan marah padamu, lalu kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo?" tanya sehun lagi

"belum dan kami masih menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih" jawab chanyeol santai

"pabo, dan baekhyun mengetahuinya?"

"ya begitulah . dia marah padaku lalu dia memberiku waktu satu minggu untuk memilih menceritakan semuanya pada kyungsoo jika aku sudah menikah dengannya atau jika aku tidak memberitahukan pada kyungsoo dalam waktu satu minggu dia akan pergi membawa Yeol Bi bersamanya. hhh aku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya" ucap chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

"bodoh begitu saja pusing, seharusnya kau sudah dapat jawabannya ! kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih bersama Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi ya walaupun aku tahu hatimu untuk kyungsoo"

"hh entahlah aku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. waktu satu minggu itu terlalu cepat untukku memilih sedangkan kyungsoo baru saja datang. tidak mungkin aku menceritakan semuanya pada kyungsoo"

"semua pilihanmu ada ditanganmu sobat, aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya memberikan saran yang terbaik untukmu tapi jika menurutmu pilihan yang akan kau pilih nanti terbaik untukmu ya aku hanys bisa mendukungnya saja. aku percaya kau pasti sudah memiliki jawabannya" sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol

"oh ya niatku kesini ingin menanyakan padamu apa kau tahu jika baekhyun mencintaiku?"

"ne aku tahu, ah apa kau sudah tahu?"

"ne tadi pagi dia yang memberitahukan padaku, arghhh kepalaku benar-benar pusing... sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya chanyeol sambil terus memegang kepalanya

"hmm sudah lama, Luhan yang menceritakannya padaku. awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi setelah melihat tatapan baekhyun yang berbeda jika melihatmu ya akhirnya aku percaya" sehun menangkat bahunya

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"untuk apa aku memberitahukan semuanya padamu yang sudah memiliki kyungsoo? apa untungnya untukku dan apa untungnya untuk Baekhyun jika aku memberitahukan perasaannya padamu? lagipula kupikir kau peka akan perhatian baekhyun padamu selama ini. apa kau tahu baekhyun selalu menangis jika melihat kau yang sedang bermesraan dengan kyungsoo didepannya?"

deg

hati chanyeol merasa sakit, jadi selama ini chanyeol sudah banyak menyakiti baekhyun? betapa kejamnya dia. Bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum padanya saat dia telah menyakiti hatinya? uh Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah pada baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahu" lirih chanyeol

"bodoh ! kau tidak peka sama sekali ! aku saja bisa merasakannya kenapa kau tidak? bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat sejak JHS? kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? sayang sekali Baekhyun menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk mencintai dan menangisi pria seperti dirimu" kata sehun candanya namun menusuk hati chanyeol seakan sedang menyindir chanyeol

"mianhae"

"kenapa meminta maaf padaku?seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada baekhyun pabo"

"aku.. tidak bisa bahkan aku malu untuk berhadapan dengan baekhyun lagi"

"hhh sebaiknya kau bicarakan lagi baik-baik dengan baekhyun dirumah. selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik. dan ingat jangan sakiti baekhyun lagi, walau bagaimanapun baekhyun adalah sahabat luhan istriku dan luhan sudah menganggapnya adik jadi secara tidak langsung baekhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai adik iparku. so walaupun kau sahabatku, jangan sampai kau menyakiti baekhyun"

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen baekhyun langsung menidurkan yeol bi dikasur lalu dia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau saat ini. Setelah puas menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan rasanya ada sedikit kelegaan di diri baekhyun. Sehabis meminum baekhyun duduk disofa ruang tamu dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai diapartemennya dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang tertidur disofa. Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisi tidur baekhyun yang tidur terduduk menjadi terlentang diatas sofa lalu chanyeol mulai mengambil selimut dari kamar dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun. Setelah itu dia mengecup pipi baekhyun dan memperhatikan baekhyun yangtertidur dengan pulasnya. Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah polos baekhyun saat tertidur. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa baekhyun memang sangat cantik tapi entah mengapa hatinya belum bisa menerima baekhyun.

"kenapa kau mencintaiku baek? kau cantik dan baik bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. aku yakin banyak lelaki yang mencintaimu. tapi, kenapa kau malah memilihku baek? bahkan kau rela menyakiti dirimu" chanyeol membelai lembut pipi gembil baekhyun

"mianhae karena selama ini aku tidak peka pada perasaanmu dan maafkan aku karena selama ini membuatmu menangis dalam diam. sekali lagi maafkan aku baekhyun bahkan aku seharusnya tidak mendapatkan cinta yang tulus darimu" chanyeol mulai menangis

"aku... maafkan aku baekhyun, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku. aku mencintai kyungsoo jadi... aku sudah putuskan aku akan mengakhiri pernikahan kita dan kau bisa hidup bersama orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus seperti kau yang mencintaiku. lalu hidup bahagia bersamanya dan juga Yeol Bi. Lebih baik Yeol Bi hidup bersamamu. aku tidak mau membuatmu tersiksa baek maafkan aku" chanyeol segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

sebenarnya baekhyun belum benar-benar tidur dan dia mendengarkan semua perkataan chanyeol dengan jelas bahkan dia mendengar suara chanyeol yang menangis. setelah dirasanya chanyeol telah pergi, baekhyun membuka matanya dan menangis.

"kau akan meninggalkanku chan? apa ini akhir dari kisah cintaku? apakah ini saatnya aku harus melupakanmu?. jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu,, baiklah... aku akan melakukannya chan walau harus aku akui ini berat untukku. tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi egois lagi. empat tahun menjadi istrimu sudah membuatku bahagia. terima kasih chanyeol. aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu"

.

TBC / END ?

.

.

* * *

annyeong yeorobun :)

akhirnya saya bisa update lagi

sebelumnya sempat down mau ngelanjutinnya

oh ya buat yang kecewa sama ff ini, yuki minta maaf banget yah kalau ceritanya mengecewakan dan berantakan.

jujur yuki juga baru belajar untuk membuat ff seperti ini apalagi dengan tema marriage life.

ini memang ff kedua yuki tapi yuki juga masih terus belajar.

yuki sadar kok ff ini masih kurang bagus dan memuaskan tapi yuki bakal terus belajar dari para author yang sudah berbakat lainnya.

sekali lagi yuki minta maaf yah.. :')

terus juga buat yang kemarin bilang ff ini kecepetan hehehe memang sengaja dibuat alurnya cepet biar gak bosen terus juga ini kan niatnya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi gagal.

jadi ini juga paling gak sampe kok 10 chapter lebih endingnya kkkk :D

dan yang nanya ini sad ending atau happy ending?

kalian maunya gimana nih? sad atau happy?

niatnya sih mau buat sad ending because saya lagi suka sama ff sad ending tapi gak tahu juga deh bisa saja berubah sesuai mood saya :D

gimana menjawab pertanyaan dari chingudeul semua kan hhehe

sekali lagi maaf ya belum bisa bales review dari kalian dan juga banyak typo(s) nya hehehe soalnya gak saya edit lagi ^^

satu lagi yuki juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah follow, favorite dan review ff ini

terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang suka sama ff ini, review positif dari kalian membuat yuki semnagat melanjutkannya ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR?


	5. Balasan Review

happy 99 Review \^.^/

aduh padahal satu lagi jadi 100

tapi gak apa-apa,,,

nah mumpung aku lagi baik nih aku balas review dari kalian di chapter 4

untuk chapter 5 menyusul yah,,, oh ya ada bocoran nih buat kalian, dichapter 5 nanti bakal ada pemain baru kira-kira siapa yah?

hayoo siapa yang bisa nebak? hahhaha

chapter 4 kemarin adalah review yang paling banyak terima kasih buat semuanya

jongmal gamsahamnida *bow*

okey sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya

Pay ~ pay ~ \\(^.^)/

* * *

shfly0702 Hahaha tenang-tenang karena banyak yang minta next jadi tidak akan End kok.. sabar yah dear… aku juga nyesek kok nulisnya T.T. Terima kasih sudah review ^^

* * *

raqlim *baekhyun : iya bener kata raqlim-ssi happy ending dong ! masa aku sedih terus perannya T.T (aduh maafkan aku oppa membuatmu sedih :))

* * *

Light-B : kan baekhyun seterong, jadi baekhyun harus tabah. Cup cup cup jangan nangis (dipeluk baek)

* * *

sepptynv : sabar ya dear,,, tenang kok secepatnya bakal diupdate ,, thanks reviewnya ^^

* * *

Guest : aaaa cup cup cup jangan nangis…. Aduh yuki bikin anak orang nangis *panggil baek suruh peluk

* * *

cych21 : ahh terima kasih :)

* * *

leeminoznurhayati : Chanyeol ngeselin yah? Gampar aja dia *loh eh jangan-jangan nanti ditabok sama mamih… hahaha usul kamu aku pertimbangin loh tenang aja karma pasti berlaku :D

* * *

L S622 : siap :)

* * *

KKKimsu614 : hahaha tenang say lagi aku pertimbangin nih mau sad atau happy tapi kayanya happy deh, kasihan juga baekhyunnya ternistakan terus (aduh mian baek oppa)

* * *

Gianty581 : lanjut Thor gue kesel sama chanyeol bego bgt dia disini: "

*chanyeol : ah tuh kan pada benci sama aku ! tanggung jawab yuki

*yuki : aduh oppa mian-mian , ayo kita nikah

*chanyeol : loh kok nikah?

*yuki : lah tadi oppa minta aku tanggung jawab kan?

* * *

exindira : Ne, gamsahamnida :)

* * *

chanbaekhee1106 : ah ne ne usul kamu yuki pertimbangkan,,, tenang saja chanyeol akan menyesal nanti hahaha *ketawanista

* * *

yuuna : siap :D

* * *

jesslynsjx : bener chanyeol bodoh banget disini . aku setuju sama kamu

* * *

taaya66xoxo : aku juga nyesek cingu T.T

* * *

ByunBaekh614 : cerai gak yah mereka? aduh – aduh doakan saja mereka tidak bercerai yah.. kalau mereka bercerai kan kasihan Yeol Bi nya… tennag-tenang akan diupdate secepatnya :D

* * *

IYou : sama aku juga sedih chingu T.T

* * *

Yousee : aww emosi naik turun udah kaya pompa aja *eh ..

Ah terima kasih banyak udah dibilang bagus jadi terharu :')

Happy ending? *mikir

Iya chanyeol emang jahat *nangis dipelukan baek

Aduh kata-kata kamu chingu berat syekalee

Baek selalu sabar kok

Siap :D

* * *

riska . dictatorII : hahaha pengganti chanyeol? hmm bagaimana yah? Bisa diatur kok… tapi nanti kalau ada penggantinya chanyeol pairingnya bukan chanbaek lagi dong? Aduh aduh

* * *

phantom . d'esprit : hahaha jangan baper dong chingu :D

* * *

septianaditya1997 : aduh apa yang perih nih? Butuh P3K dari Chanyeol atau baekhyun?

Haduhh jangan gak kuat dong, kamu harus tahan yah bacanya

* * *

park so eun : annyeong so eun-ssi ^^ hahaha kemarin sih ada yang bilang cepet tapi emang sengaja dibuat cepet hahaha

heumm saran kamu aku tampung dulu yah,,,, tapi kalau nanti baek happynya sama yang lain bukan chanbaek dong pairingnya? Hehehe

loh kok baekhyun jadian sama kyungsoo?

Hahaha kai? Heummm gimana ya munculin kai gak yah?

Aku pikirin deh terima kasih sarannya :)

BubbleLavender : happy ending? Hmmm hmm hmm *mikir sambil senyum-senyum

Ditunggu aja yah :D

* * *

Chanshin08 : waduh nguras emosi? Lah lah jangan nangis cup-cup *dipeluk baek …. Heumm aku juga kasihan sama baek, tapi ini tuntutan peran maafkan aku baek oppa :')

Chanyeol sebenarnya gak jahat kok dia hanya lagi dilemma aja hahaha

Ah tentu saja harus chanbaek ! HIDUP CHANBAEK !

Annyeong Chingu ^^ terima kasih reviewnya :D

* * *

indrisaputri : hahahaa iya pergi aja baek pergi dari pada kamu tersiksa ckckck

* * *

Yoosumarcel : karena chanyeol masih cintrong sama kyungsoo… eh iya si kamjjong belum muncul nih kemana ya dia? Hahah

Tahu nih kyungsoo gak peka huuuu

* * *

ayumahefa : omaya banyak yang nangis baekki oppa bantu yuki buat nenangin para chingudeul yang nangis

*baekhyun : hayolohh tanggung jawab sana

*yuki : ahh help me oppa :') *ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes

nih chanyeol memang keterlaluan, noh lihat chan oppa pada kecewa sama oppa (bilang ke chanyeol)

*chanyeol : lah kan kamu yang buat ceritanya, kalau mau marah salahin tuh authornya.. aduh nama Park Chanyeol jadi jelek kan

*yuki : oh iyaya hehehe *nyengir gaje

Ahhh jongmal gamsahaeyo chingu udah suka :*

Iya nih lagi demen baca yang hurt-hurt begindang,,,

Bikin happy end? *mikir keras

Kasih problem? Problem gimana nih?

Hahaha fast update yah? Tunggu aja yah ,, tenang kok gak bakal lama updatenya

Yaampun aku terharu kamu sampai nunggu-nunggu ff ini :')

Hahaha cheonmanayo saeng ,,,,

Ne faighting ! ^^

* * *

nadyayesung : hhaha TBC macam apa yah? Pisahin gak yah chanbaeknya?

* * *

lilua : gomawo chingu udah suka:)

* * *

cissy : siap :D

* * *

hen hen : haha pihak keempat? Tenang saja bakal dimunculin kok kamu maunya siapa nih pihak keempatnya? hahaha

* * *

SyiSehun : ah tentu saja harus ada kebahagiannya untuk uri baekhyunee….

Aduh kamu jadi baper gitu bacanya ..

Tuh dengerin yeol ! kamu harus pikir ulang lagi buat pisah sama baeki,, kamu gak kasihan apa sama baekkie?

Happy ending? Heumm lihat saja nanti yah hahaha

* * *

Chanbaekhunlove : pisah gak yah? Gak tega juga misahinnya, tapi kalau gak dipisahin? Nanti baekhyunnya tersiksa dong? heumm

* * *

chenbanana : siap-siap bakal aku terusin dong,, terima kasih ^^

* * *

ChanHunBaek :DUH APAAN SIIII KYUNGSOOOOOO KESELLLLLLL ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEXTTT FAST UPDATEEE CHANBAEK CPTAN BALIKAN YAA

*kyungsoo : tuh kan aku lagi yang dimarahin,,, huhhh kalau kesel ke authoornya aja soalnya dia yang buat ceritanya, aku kan disini hanya memainkan peran :'( kalau pengen chanbaek bersatu bawakan aku kai terlebih dahulu maka akan aku lepaskan chanyeolnya hahaha

* * *

phillia1288 : tenang kok gak bakal ending ^^

* * *

Ervyanaca : hahaha chanyeol emang tega sama baekhyun disini.. heum happy ending yah? Dipertimbangkan deh.,,, aku juga gak tega sebenarnya nulisnya kalau sad ending hehehe

* * *

nina zifan : siap kakak nanti dilanjut,, terima kasih reviewnya :D

* * *

.

buat namanya yang belum kesebut maaf yah :)

annyeong ^^

Saranghae :*


	6. Chapter 5

**"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _ **BackSong :** **Kihyun – One More Step**_

* * *

 _From some point on I don't know either_  
 _No one told me_  
 _Looking at you from a little behind_  
 _Hugging you from a step behind_  
 _Waiting without any reason I think I love you_

 _._

 _I will take one more step towards you_  
 _I will look only at you like this_  
 _I won't regret even If I come to lose everything_  
 _I only want to tell you I love you that's all_  
 _Why do you still don't know me_  


 _Kihyun - One More Step_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

.

Sinar mentari menyinari dunia dengan terangnya, namun cerahnya sinar mentari tidak secerah hati baekhyun yang sedang dilanda pilu. Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan yang buruk. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi malam terus terngiang dikepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Walaupun akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk merelakan Chanyeol tapi dalam hati kecilnya, dia masih belum rela jika berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Empat tahun pernikahan yang mereka jalin bersama dan selalu dilalui dengan keharmonisan harus kandas karena cinta masa lalu Chanyeol datang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang sarapan bersama anak mereka dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun, hanya ada suara sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Bahkan biasanya Yeol Bi yang cerewet saja diam seakan mengetahui jika kedua orang tuanya sedang ada masalah. Hingga Chanyeol mulai membuka percakapannya sebelum dia pergi ke kantor.

"ekhm baek ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu nanti siang , bisa kau datang ke kantor saat istirahat? tapi jangan bawa anak kita, titipkan saja dia di rumah Luhan" kata chanyeol datar

"baiklah" balas baekhyun singkat sambil terus menyuapi yeol bi

"yeol bi sayang, appa berangkat dulu ne,, nanti setelah appa pulang dari kantor, appa akan membelikanmu boneka hello kitty kesukaanmu" kata chanyeol mengusak kepala yeol bi lembut

"benarkah appa akan membelikannya untukku?" tanya yeol bi dengan mata berbinar

"ne sayang. sudah ya appa berangkat kerja dulu, baik-baiklah bersama eomma dirumah. appa menyayangimu" chanyeol mengecup pipi yeol bi

"ne appa" yeol bi mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya

"bagus. baek aku pergi dulu"

"hmmm hati-hati"

.

.

* * *

Siang harinya sesuai permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun datang menemui Chanyeol dikantor tempat chanyeol bekerja. Baru saja dia akan masuk kedalam kantor tersebut, satu pesan masuk dihandphone baekhyun.

from : Chanyeollie

baek datanglah ke cafe depan kantorku

aku sudah berada disana

.

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke cafe yang chanyeol katakan. Mata Baekhyun membola ketika melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana chanyeol duduk.

"annyeong" sapa baekhyun

"baekhyun? kau benar baekhyun? astagaa aku merindukanmu" kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun. ya orang yang bersama baekhyun adalah kyungsoo

"bisa kita langsung bicara? ada hal yang perlu aku katakan pada kalian berdua" chanyeol menghentikan acara berpelukan baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"ah ne ne,, ayo baek duduk" kyungsoo mendudukan baekhyun disampingnya dan baekhyun menurutinya

"apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya baekhyun takut, jujur saja dia masih belum siap jika chanyeol berkata akan mengakhiri pernikahan mereka

"eumm sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kyungsoo. kyung maaf karena aku baru jujur padamu, sebenarnya aku dan baekhyun sudah menikah dan kami sudah memiliki seorang anak. mianhae, jongmal mianhae kyungsoo" kata chanyeol jujur

"mwo? tidak,,, ini tidak mungkin kau bercanda kan? baek katakan jika chanyeol sedang bercanda?" mata kyungsoo membola dia terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan. menikah? apa-apaan itu? lelucon apa yang chanyeol katakan?

"dia tidak berbohong kyung, kami memang sudah menikah, sudah empat tahun kami menikah. maafkan aku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"yak kau pengkhianat ! kenapa kau mengkhianatiku baek? kenapa? kau bahkan tahu jika chanyeol kekasihku? kenapa kau tega menikah dengan kekasih sahabatmu? sahabat macam apa kau? aku kecewa padamu!" kyungsoo marah bahkan dia sekarang berdiri dan mencengkram bahu baekhyun kuat hingga membuat baekhyun kesakitan

"kyungsoo hentikan, jangan sakiti baekhyun. semua ini salahku. karena aku telah mnghamili baekhyun secara tidak sengaja. aku mohon jika kau marah, marah saja padaku jangan sakiti baekhyun" kata chanyeol

"kau, ,, kau tega chan, aku kecewa padamu. kenapa kau mengkhianati cinta kita? bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menungguku hingga aku kembali padamu? bahkan aku menepati janjiku dan datang kembali padamu. tapi kenapa kau malah mengkhianatiku dan malah menikah dengan orang lain ? wae wae wae?" kyungsoo dengan brutal memukuli tubuh chanyeol sambil menangis, hati kyungsoo sakit ketika mengetahui orang yang dicintainya mengkhianatinya

"mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo kyungsoo" chanyeol ikut menangis dan mendekap tubuh kyungsoo erat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut menangis sungguh kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

"kyungsoo maafkan aku" baekhyun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo

"kalian jahat padaku!" kyungsoo terus menangis didada chanyeol.

"maafkan aku" chanyeol menenangkan kyungsoo. untung saja keadaan cafe sedang sepi hanya mereka yang berada disana. kalau tidak? pasti mereka akan menjadi bahan tontonan.

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menceraikan baekhyun. ceraikan baekhyun !" kata kyungsoo final melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan menatap tajam chanyeol

"mwo?" baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang akan kyungsoo katakan

"ku bilang chanyeol harus menceraikanmu, kenapa ada masalah? bukankah kalian tidak saling mencintai? jadi untuk apa kalian bersama?" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyungsoo berubah menjadi orang yang egois entah kenapa kyungsoo menjadi membenci baekhyun dan menginginkan baekhyun bercerai dengan kekasihnya, ya chanyeol masih kekasihnya. itu yang ada dipikiran kungsoo saat ini.

"kyungsoo" air mata baekhyun mengalir semakin deras

"tapi kyung bagaimana dengan anak kami?" kata baekhyun kemudian

"bawa dia bersamamu. pokoknya secepatnya chanyeol harus bercerai denganmu!" kata kyungsoo dingin

"kyungsoo jangan seperti ini" kata chanyeol pada kyungsoo, dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kyungsoo. tapi apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo bukankah seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi malam pada baekhyun bukan? namun entah kenapa chanyeol menjadi tidak ingin berpisah dengan baekhyun ketika melihat baekhyun menangis seperti ini. apa chanyeol sudah mencintai baekhyun atau memang dia hanya kasihan pada baekhyun?

"kalau chanyeol tidak mau menceraikanmu maka kau yang harus menggugat cerai chanyeol. gampang bukan?"

"aku tidak akan pernah menggugat cerai chanyeol sampai chanyeol sendiri yang menceraikanku. karena aku... aku mencintai chanyeol" jujur mungkin ini yang harus baekhyun katakan yang sejujurnya akan perasaannya pada chanyeol

" mwo? omong kosong apa ini? jadi kau benar-benar pengkhianat baek, bahkan kau menusuk sahabatmu sendiri"

"aku tidak menusukmu kyung. aku memang sudah mencintai chanyeol sebelum chanyeol mengenalmu. selama ini aku diam-diam memendam perasaanku. melihat kau dan chanyeol bahagia bersama membuatku harus terus memendam perasaan ini. aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita putus, tidak apa-apa jika aku harus mengalah. tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencintai chanyeol dan juga kami sudah memiliki seorang putri aku tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan chanyeol, tapi jika chanyeol yang melepaskanku, maka aku harus kembali menyerah akan perasaanku padanya. semua keputusan ada ditanganmu chan, aku permisi" baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan perasaan yang hancur. Tapi setidaknya dia sedikit lega bisa mengatakan semuanya pada kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan air matanya, sekarang dia sedang duduk dihalte bus. Dia menunggu bus datang untuk membawanya ke tempat Luhan. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan Luhan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ya hanya Luhan, karena Luhan sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya, sekaligus juga dia ingin membawa kembali anaknya. Baekhyun terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Hingga bus yang yang ia tunggu datang dan dengan cepat baekhyun menaikinya. Baekhyun duduk disamping jendela sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan diluar jendela sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun terus terisak saat baekhyun hendak menghapus air matanya sebuah sapu tangan melayang didepannya.

"yeoja cantik sepertimu sebaiknya tidak menangis seperti ini, jja ambil ini dan hapus air matamu" kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah pemilik sapu tangan itu.

"terima kasih" baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan milik orang itu dan menghapus air matanya

"nah begitu lebih bagus" kata orang tersebut

"sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap baekhyun sambil terus menghapus air matanya

"ne sama-sama" orang tersebut tersenyum

Bus berhenti dan orang yang memberikan sapu tangan tersebut berdiri hendak keluar namun baekhyun memegang tangannya

"maaf tuan sapu tangan anda,,,,"

"tidak apa, ambil saja untukmu"

"tapi?"

"tidak apa, kau bisa mengembalikannya jika kita bertemu lagi nanti. eum kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu?"

"ah maaf .. baiklah terima kasih tuan"

"Kai, panggil saja aku Kai, bye sampai bertemu lagi nona" orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kai turun dari bus namun setelah dia turun, dia melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu membalasnya tersenyum, Baekhyun akan mengembalikan sapu tangan itu jika mereka bertemu kembali nanti.

"terima kasih Kai-ssi"

.

.

* * *

"aunty apa yeol bi boleh menginap disini dan tidur bersama hanni?" tanya yeol bi polos pada Luhan sambil memegang boneka barbie milik hanni

"tentu saja sayang,, hanni pasti senang jika yeol bi menginap dirumah aunty" Luhan mengelus surai Yeol Bi

"benarkah aunty? yeayy hanni kita akan tidur bersama"

"ne ne ne" Yeol Bi dan Hanni bersorak girang. Luhan tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Yeol Bi dan Hanni.

"tapi tumben sekali Yeol Bi ingin menginap dirumah aunty? ada apa memangnya?"

"aniyo tidak ada apa-apa, Yeol Bi hanya ingin saja tidur bersama Hanni" jawab Yeol Bi polos

"eomma sudah tahu?"

"belum tapi nanti yeol bi akan mengatakannya pada eomma"

"baiklah"

-ting,,tong

bel rumah Luhan berbunyi, Luhan bergegas berdiri dan membukakan pintunya

ceklek

"oh baekhyun kau sudah datang"

"Lulu.. hiks" baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan kembali menangis

"wae, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti kenap tiba-tiba baekhyun datang lalu menangis

"kyungsoo chanyeol,, aku bertemu dengan mereka dan chanyeol sudah mangatakan semuanya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo marah padaku dan juga chanyeol.. lalu lalu hiks dia meminta kami bercerai" ucap baekhyun sambil terisak

"astaga kyungsoo mengatakan itu? ck aku tidak menyangka dengan yang dia lakukan. kau harus kuat ya baek, sstt uljima" luhan melepaskan pelukan baekhyun, membawa baekhyun masuk dan duduk disofanya lalu menenangkan baekhyun

"lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya luhan sambil memberikan segelas air putih untuk baekhyun

"aku mengatakan jika aku tidak akan pernah melepas chanyeol sampai chanyeol yang melepasku terlebih dahulu" kata baekhyun lalu meneguk air putih yang diberi Luhan

"terus apa yang chanyeol katakan?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku langsung pergi dari sana karena sudah tidak kuat lagi"

"hhhhh ya sudah kalau begitu kita tinggal menunggu saja keputusan chanyeol. apapun keputusan chanyeol, kau harus kuat menerimanya baek. ada aku, sehun, baekboom oppa dan yang lainnya yang selalu mendukungmu okey... aah baekhyun sini aku peluk" luhan memeluk baekhyun sambil meneteskan air matanya. Luhan ikut prihatin dengan kisah cinta baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

sedangkan disisi lain Chanyeol kini tengah memandang kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Bahkan sedari tadi kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya menangis, chanyeol sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat yeojachingunya ini berhenti menangis.

"kyungii uljima,, please stop your crying" bujuk chanyeol

"kau jahat yeol ! kau tega mengkhianatiku ! kau , aku kecewa padamu !" kata kyungsoo yang masih terus menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"mianhae kyung, kejadian itu diluar kendaliku. saat itu aku mabuk dan entahlah kejadian itu berlangsung saja. sekali lagi maafkan aku" chanyeol menunduk menyesali perbuatannya

"tapi kenapa kau malah menikahinya yeol?"

"karena baekhyun hamil, aku tidak mungkin tidak menikahinya sedangkan dia sedang mengandung anakku kyung. aku bukan laki-laki brengsek yang lari dari tanggung jawab. aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun melahirkan anaknya tanpa seorang suami dan aku tak akan membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa seorang ayah" jelas chanyeol

"tapi kenapa kau tak menceraikannya setelah itu? bukankah setelah anak kalian lahir diakta kelahirannya sudah tercantum namamu , kenapa kau tak langsung menceraikan baekhyun? bukankah kau menikahi baekhyun hanya untuk membuat baekhyun tidak malu hamil diluar nikah? kenapa kau malah bertahan dengannya selama empat tahun? kenapa yeol kenapa?" teriak kyungsoo kesal

"..." chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena selama ini dia merasa nyaman hidup bersama baekhyun dan anaknya dan itulah alasan kenapa chanyeol bertahan bersama baekhyun selama empat tahun pernikahannya.

"apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada baekhyun? benar begitu?" lirih kyungsoo

"ani, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, cintaku masih untukmu kyung, percayalah itu"

"aku tidak percaya padamu . kau sudah membuatku kecewa. kalau kau memang masih mencintaiku buktikanlah padaku"

"bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya? aku akan membuktikannya padamu"

"ceraikan baekhyun dan menikahlah denganku"

"mwo?" chanyeol masih tekejut dengan permintaan kyungsoo

"wae? kau tidak mau? kalau begitu hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja. aku tidak mau membuat imageku rusak karena merusak rumah tangga orang lain dan itu adalah rumah tangga sahabatku sendiri" ucap kyungsoo mantap

"tapi berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya kyung"

"baiklah aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk menceraikan baekhyun, jika dalam jangka waktu lebih dari satu minggu kau tidak mencetaikan baekhyun, maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini"

"kyung..."

"sekarang semua pilihan ada ditanganmu yeol, ingat jika kau tidak berhasil hubungan kita aku anggap berak...hmpptt" ucapan kyungsoo terhenti karena chanyeol mencium bibirnya saat ini

"baiklah aku akan menceraikan baekhyun sesuai waktu yang kau berikan padaku . tapi ingat jangan pernah katakan hubungan kita berakhir karena aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. karena kau mencintaimu kyung" bisik chanyeol didepan bibir kyungsoo

kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencium bibir chanyeol dengan cepat. dia mulai mengalungkan lengannya dileher chanyeol dan chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya dinpinggang ramping milik kyungsoo. kini ciuman mereka menjadi lumatan-lumatan. sepertinya mereka menikmati ciuman mereka kali ini.

.

"hhh dasar pasangan jaman sekarang tidak tahu tempat, berciuman seenaknya ditempat umum seperti ini. huhh aku menyesal datang ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri" ucap seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang sedang berciuman di taman kota. namja tersebut lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut yang masih asyik memagut kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini Baekhyun dan anaknya menginap dirumah Luhan dan sehun. Baekhyun saat ini tidak ingin berhadapan dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun juga berniat bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan pindah dari apartemen chanyeol dan tinggal dirumahnya yang dulu ditempati oleh baekboom oppanya sebelum oppanya pindah kechina bersama istrinya. Awalnya Luhan tidak setuju dengan usul baekhyun karena Luhan tidak tega melihat baekhyun tinggal berdua hanya bersama anaknya yang masih kecil, tapi karena baekhyun yang keras kepala akhirnya Luhan menyerah tapi dengan syarat jika ada apa-apa baekhyun tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padanya ataupun sehun.

"baek sebaiknya kau tinggal saja bersama kami" ucap sehun membujuk baekhyun sekali lagi

"tidak usah sehun, aku akan merepotkan kalian. aku sudah banyak merepokan luhan dan juga kau selama ini" ucaap baekhyun menolak

"kau tidak perlu sungkan baek, kau kan sahabat kami dan kau sudah kami anggap keluarga jadi tidak masalah. oh ya kau juga bisa bekerja ditempatku jika kau meras tidak enak jika hanya menumpang, begitu kan pemikiranmu?" kata sehun

"tidak apa sehun, aku akan tinggal dirumahku saja, lagipula aku merindukan rumahku. dan untuk pekerjaan apa benar aku boleh bekerja ditempatmu?" ucap baekhyun pada sehun

"tentu saja baek kau boleh bekerja ditempatku, lagipula aku juga membutuhkan pekerja untuk menjadi singer disana, kau kan tahu chen hanya datang saat dia memiliki waktu luang"

"ah kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menggantikan chen jika dia tidak ada, tapi jika chen datang aku bisa menjadi pelayan di cafemu . otte? jebal" baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"ne kau bisa bekerja ditempatku baek" sehun tersenyum pada baekhyun

"hehehe gomawo sehun-ah... kalian memang yang terbaik. kudoakan semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng" ucap baekhyun tersenyum tulus

"aku juga mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu baek" ucap luhan

"jadi kapan kau akan mulai pindah? aku akan membantumu" lanjut luhan

"eummm besok aku akan membereskan barang-barangku"

.

.

* * *

"kau akan pergi kemana baek? kenapa membawa barang-barangmu dan juga yeol bi? dimana dia?" tanya chanyeol penasaran melihat baekhyun yang sudah mengangkat kopernya dan akan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"aku akan pindah kerumahku bersama yeol bi, aku tidak mungkin akan tinggal bersamamu lagi chan. dan yeol bi dia sedang bersama luhan dirumahnya" ucap baekhyun terus menarik kopernya

"kenapa mendadak seperti ini? kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku?"

"bukankah lebih cepat aku pergi itu akan membuat hubunganmu dan kyungsoo lebih baik?" kata baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya menahan air matanya yang akan menetes sedikit lagi

"tapi kau harus membicarakan terlebih dahulu padaku baek, kita masih berstatus suami istri"

"sudahlah chan, aku bilang padamu atau tidak itu tidak ada bedanya chan, semua akan sama dan yang lebih parahnya kau akan tetap menceraikanku bukan? jadi sebelum kau melakukan itu padaku, aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri tanpa kehadiranmu chan. karena jika aku masih bersamamu dan saat waktunya tiba kau akan menceraikanku, aku pasti tidak akan kuat menghadapinya. aku.. aku terlalu mencintaimu chan. sulit bagiku untuk berpisah denganmu, kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan bukan saat kau berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai? hhh" baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"ah sudahlah , aku terlalu banyak bicara, sekarang aku mau pamit padamu. terima kasih atas perhatian dan kasih sayang kau berikan padaku selama kita menikah, walaupun selama itu kau melakukannya tanpa cinta tapi aku tetap senang menerimanya. aku bersyukur setidaknya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku untuk bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama denganmu. Empat tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk memilikimu. sekarang aku ingin pergi meninggalkanmu, tenang saja aku hanya sebentar kok ya jika kau memilihku untuk tetap bersamamu. tapi seandainya kau melepasku ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita menjadi sepasang suami istri. semoga apapun yang kau pilih nanti membuatmu bahagia. sampaikan permintaan maafku pada kyungsoo juga karena telah merebut sadar aku salah, aku egois. tapi asal dia tahu, aku selalu menyayanginya dan aku tidak pernah mengkhianatinya, dia sahabatku tidak mungkin aku berniat mengkhianatinya. hiks... oh ya chan apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya baekhyun penuh harap

"apa itu?"

"bolehkah aku menciummu? mungkin ini konyol tapi ini adalah permintaan terakhirku sebagai istrimu mungkin. bagaimana? tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak apa kok hahaha aku terlihat murahan ya?" baekhyun tertawa hambar

"tidak kok, kau boleh menciumku karena aku suamimu"

"jinjayo?"

"ne"

cup

baekhyun dengan cepat mencium bibir chanyeol sambil menangis hingga air matanya menetes di pipi chanyeol

"saranghae park chanyeol"

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun mulai membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati. Semenjak Baekboom pindah , dia sama sekali tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya hingga membuat rumahnya sangat kotor dan seharian ini Baekhyun akan membersihkannya agar layak ditempati lagi olehnya dan buah hatinya.

kini rumahnya sudah bersih dan rapih, baekhyun sudah menata kembali perabotan rumahnya seperti saat dia masih tinggal disana. Setelah selesai membersihkan rumahnya, Baekhyun duduk disofanya untuk beristirahat lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Luhan untuk mengantarkan Yeol Bi pulang. Beberapa jam kemudian Luhan, Sehun beserta Hanni anaak mereka datang kerumahnya untuk mengantarkan Yeol Bi.

"woahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari, tapi perasaan tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali" kata luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah baekhyun

"haha itu karena aku menatanya kembali seperti dulu lu, ayo duduk kalian pasti lelah" kata baekhyun mempersilahkan luhan duduk

"baek, aku sudah menidurkan yeol bi dan hanni di kamarmu tidak apa kan?" tanya sehun yang baru datang dari kamarnya

"ne tidak apa, biarkan mereka tidur" ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan dua gelas teh manis pada sehun dan luhan

"terima kasih baek, oh ya karena hanni tidur disini kami akan menginap dirumahmu tidak apa kan?" tanya luhan

"ah tentu saja tidak apa, aku malah senang. kalian bisa tidur dikamar baekboom oppa. biaraku tidur bersama yeol bi dan hanni dikamarku"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"oh ya bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan chanyeol tadi baek?" tanya sehun hati-hati

"mmmm biasa saja ,,ya begitulah. sudahlah jangan bahas dia lagi,aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya" kata baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang murung

"ne, maafkan aku baek" ucap sehun menyesal

"tidak apa" baekhyun tersenyum

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah lima hari ini Baekhyun tinggal berdua dengan anaknya dirumahnya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah menemuinya dan anaknya. Walaupun Chanyeol masih sering mampir ke café milik Sehun, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyapa atau sekedar bertanya kabar tentangnya maupun Yeol Bi.

Terkadang Yeol Bi menanyakan kenapa mereka pindah rumah dan dia juga menanyakan kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya. Sebenarnya baekhyun bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Yeol Bi, tidak mungkin bukan Baekhyun bilang bahwa ayahnya mempunyai kekasih dan ayahnya lebih memilih kekasihnya , bahkan sebentar lagi kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai? Jadi baekhyun lebih memilih menjawab jika ayahnya sedang keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"eomma kenapa appa belum pulang? Apa pekerjaan appa sangat banyak?" tanya Yeol Bi polos dipangkuan Baekhyun

"ada apa sayang? Kau merindukan appamu?" tanya baekhyun menatap sendu anaknya yang sedang merindukan ayahnya.

"ne, yeol bi merindukan appa, eomma" yeol bi menenggelamkan kepalanya didada baekhyun, Yeol bi terisak dipelukan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya menangis seperti itupun ikut menangis, sebenarnya baekhyun juga merindukan chanyeol tapi berpapasan saja di café milik Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkan dirinya dan juga anaknya?

"sstt uljima sayang, appa akan segera kembali dan kita… akan berkumpul bersama lagi ne, cup cup anak eomma yang cantik ini tidak boleh menangis" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi yeol bi lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi yeol bi.

"appa bogoshipeoyo" gumam yeol bi

.

Setelah berhasil membuat Yeol Bi tenang dan tertidur, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari rumahnya menidurkan Yeol Bi lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi ke supermarket didekat rumahnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dia masak besok pagi.

Baekhyun memasuki supermarket dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih. Baekhyun mulai memasuk-masukkan bahan masakan yang dia beli kedalam keranjang, tak lupa dia juga membeli susu strawberry kesukaannya dan juga kesukaan anaknya, ya Yeol bi menyukai apa yang dia suka. Setelah selesai berbelanja, baekhyun keluar dari supermarket dan siapa sangka ternyata ditengah jalan dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bergandengan mesra keluar dari kedai ramen.

Hati Baekhyun remuk, tak cukupkah mereka menunjukkan kemesraannya didepan Baekhyun? Secepat mungkin baekhyun berjalan menghindari kedua orang tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis hingga tidak melihat kedepan. Karena sibuk dengan air matanya terus-menerus terjatuh, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya limbung namun tidak jatuh karena orang yang dia tabrak tadi menopang tubunya yang akan jatuh kebelakang..

"nona gwenchanayo? Mianhae telah menabrakmu" ucap orang tersebut lalu membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri lagi

"ne, gwenchanayo, tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena jalan tidak melihat kedepan" kata baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan belum melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak

"ne nona, eoh chakkamayo, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu" orang tersebut memperhatikan wajah baekhyun

"maksudmu?" baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu

"KAU? / NONA?"

"eoh kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu ketika kau menangis nona?" keluah orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kai orang yang memberikan sapu tangan pada baekhyun

"eh, kai-ssi, ah mianhae karena kesan pertama kita bertemu sangat tidak menyenangkan"

"hahaha tidak apa nona, oh ya tidak perlu formal panggil saja aku kai, dan ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama nona, jadi apa aku boleh mengetahui siapa nama nona?" tanya kai menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah

"oh ya aku lupa memberitahukan namaku padamu, perkenalakan namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun" ucap baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya

"wah nama yang indah seindah wajahnya, namaku Kim Jongin tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kai oleh teman-temanku" kai balas menjabat tangan baekhyun

"hmm ne kai, oh ya maaf aku belum bisa mengembalikan sapu tanganmu, sapu tangannya tidak aku bawa dan ada dirumah"

"tidak masalah baekhyun, sapu tangan itu tidak terlalu berharga untukku jadi untukmu saja tidak apa-apa" kata kai

"ah tidak – tidak nanti aku akan mengembalikannya padamu"

"ne ne ne kalau kau berusaha keras akan mengembalikannya it's okay. Oh ya dari mana kau baek? Kau habis berbelanja? Dan kenapa kau menangis tadi apa uangmu hilang?" tanya kai penasaran

"ne aku habis berbelanja disupermarket depan sana, dan kenapa aku mengis? Ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin menangis saja hehehe" baekhyun nyengir untuk menutupi kesedihannya, setidaknya mengobrol dengan kai membuatnya melupakan kejadian tadi

"ah begitu, tidak baik yeoja sepertimu sering menangis apalagi menangis saat malam hari seperti ini" kata kai menasihati

"ne, oh ya sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" tanya baekhyun

"aku? eum jalan-jalan saja menikmati angin malam, lagipula aku bosan jika didalam rumah terus jadi ya aku keluar saja eh ternyata aku malah bertemu denganmu"kata kai santai

"begitukah, memang dimana rumahmu?"

"rumahku disana" kata kai menunjuk rumah depan rumah baekhyun

"disana? Berarti rumahmu dekat dengan rumahku? Kita bertetanga? Omona aku tidak menyangka jadi pemilik baru rumah itu adalah kau" kata baekhyun terkejut

"ah jinja? Woah suatu keberuntungan bisa bertetangga dengan yeoja cantik sepertimu" kata kai mencoba menggoda baekhyun

"hahaha kau ini selalu memujiku seperti itu" kata baekhyun malu-malu hingga semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul dikedua pipinya

"hahaha aku benar bukan? Kau tinggal sendiri saja? sepertinya rumahmu sepi" tanya kai yang ternyata kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah keduanya.

"oh aku tinggal berdua dengan anakku, anakku sedang tidur saat aku meninggalkannya pergi" jelas baekhyun

"mwo kau sudah mempunyai anak? Kau sudah menikah?" kai membelakakkan kedua matanya terkejut

"ne aku sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai anak. Wae?" tanya baekhyun polos

"ah aniyo tidak apa-apa, kupikir kau masih single habis wajahmu tidak menunjukkan jika kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu hehe"

"hahaha wajahku memang baby face yah itu yang dikatakan semua teman-temanku jika melihatku" baekhyun tertawa

"hahaha memang berapa umurmu?"

"umurku? Heumm baru 24 tahun, kau sendiri?"

"umurku 25 tahun" jawab kai

"omona,, apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa?" canda baekhyun

"eumm sepertinya begitu kau harus memanggilku kai oppa" balas kai menimpali candaan baekhyun

"hahaha arraseo kai oppa"

"hahaha aku bercanda baek, kau tidak perlu memanggilku oppa" kata kai gemas lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun

"hehehe ani, aku suka memanggilmu oppa, ahh aku jadi merindukan oppaku. Ah sudah malam, aku akan masuk , apa oppa mau mampir?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak usah ini sudah larut malam, besok saja aku mampir kerumahmu ya sekaligus bertemu dengan anakmu itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak apa kok oppa, ya sudah aku masuk yah, bye oppa" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya

"bye baekhyun,, ah kau benar-benar sangat lucu baek. Kau terlihat cantik jika tertawa seperti tadi dari pada aku harus melihatmu menangis. Sayang sekali kau sudah memiliki suami, padahal sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Hahaha love at first sight? Uh konyol sekali kau Kim Jongin" Kai tertawa geli sendiri lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ANNYEONG YEOROBUN \\(^^)/

I'm Back

nih chapter 5 udah Yuki update yah semoga kalian suka ya sama chap ini.

buat kemarin yang pada kecewa karena updatetannya, jongmal mianhamnida *bow

oh ya buat yang kemarin pengen si Kai masuk nih udah Yuki kasih,

Jadi nanti si Kai bakal jadi orang keempat diantara chanbaeksoo hahhaha

okey sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah

maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan dan terima kasih buat semuanya :)

jaljayo ~~

RnR?


	7. Chapter 6

**"Plase Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _ **BackSong : Yesung ft Luna - And I Love You**_

* * *

 _If you look into my mind_  
 _I may lower my head, as mu heart is so hurt_  
 _How many seasons I pass through_  
 _How can I wake up from this sad dream?_  
 _I won't happen again,_  
 _To cry that I miss you_  
 _My scared heart, won't love again_

 _I love you and …_  
 _Throughout the night I try to erase you from my mind_  
 _You're right in front of me , Yet I cannot reach you_  
 _I can't forget you, I miss you_  
 _What I breathe is like death_  
 _I am to scared …_

 _(Yesung Ft Luna - And I Love You)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

.

.

Pagi ini setelah Baekhyun selesai membersihkan dirinya dan memasak untuk sarapannya bersama anaknya tercinta, kini saatnya baekhyun membangunkan anaknya yang tertidur sejak dia menangis tadi malam. Baekhyun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak dalam dirinya ketika akan membangunkan Yeol Bi karena tidak biasanya Yeol Bi tertidur sangat lelap seperti ini tapi baekhyun menepis segala firasat tersebut mungkin Yeol bi memang sangat kelelahan.

Baekhyun mulai memasuki kamarnya dan menghampiri Yeol Bi yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Baekhyun perlahan menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh yeol bi dan setelah itu baekhyun menyentuh tubuh Yeol bi. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati suhu tubuh yeol bi sangat panas. Baekhyun panik dia bingungtubuh yeol bi benar-benar panas bahkan yeol bi tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"yeol bi sayang ayo bangun nak, jangan buat eomma khawatir. astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan... ah Luhan aku membutuhkannya" dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan mulai memanggil Luhan

"hallo luhan kau bisa kemari sekarang?"

"..."

"ini penting,, yeol bi yeol bi"

"..."

"yeol bi ,, badannya sangat panas,, kau bisa kemari dan membawa yeol bi kerumah sakit? jika aku menunggu taksi datang akan lama, jadi bisakah kau menolongku?"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu, terima kasih luhan"

baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan mulai membawakan air serta lap untuk mengompres dahi yeol bi selagi menunggu Luhan datang

"sayang bertahan ya,, luhan aunty akan segera datang" kata baekhyun sambil mengompres dahi yeol bi

.

Tak lama kemudian keluarga Oh datang dan dengan segera membawa Yeol Bi kerumah sakit. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, dokter segera memeriksa Yeol Bi. Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, sampai-sampai Luhan kewalahan membuat baekhyun tenang.

"baek, tenanglah yeol bi akan baik-baik saja" kata luhan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"aku tidak bisa tenang lu, yeol bi sakit,,, ini pertama kalinya Yeol bi masuk kerumah sakit, aku takut jika yeol bi..." baekhyun menangis dan luhan memeluk baekhyun yang menangis

"tidak akan baek,,, yeol bi akan cepat sembuh percaya padaku" kata luhan

"apa ayahnya Yeol Bi ada disini?" tanya sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yeol bi

baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan dan sehun secara bergantian

"ayah yeol bi tidak ada disini dok, memang ada apa? ada apa dengan yeol bi dok? bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya baekhyun panik

"Yeol Bi mengalami demam tinggi, dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya dia sangat merindukan ayahnya karena sedari tadi yeol bi mengigau memanggil ayahnya. tapi tenang saja saya sudah memberikan obat penurun panas padanya dan sebaiknya anda membawa ayahnya kemari mungkin dengan kehadiran ayahnya dia bisa cepat sembuh. terima kasih" dokter tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini bingung harus bagaimana

"sebaiknya kau menelepon chanyeol baek" saran sehun

"ne sehun benar baek,, chanyeol harus tahu keadaan anaknya, ini demi kesembuhan yeol bi baek" kata luhan menambahkan

"tapi bagaimana jika chanyeol tidak mau?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu

"aku akan menghajarnya jika dia tidak mau menemui anaknya" kata sehun tajam

"aku takut dia tidak mau menemui anaknya" lirih baekhyun sedih membuat luhan dan sehun ikut prihatin.

.

.

Chanyeollie is calling

layar handphone menyala dan menampilkan nama chanyeol disana dengan cepat baekhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"annyeong chan"

"oh hay baek, bisa kita bertemu hari ini? aku menunggumu di cafe dekat kantorku"

"aku tidak bis..."

"aku mohon hanya sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu. dan ini pemting. aku harap kau datang" kata chanyeol memutus omongan baekhyun

"baiklah"

"okey aku tunggu kau sekarang" kata chanyeol memutus panggilannya

"ada apa baek?" tanya Luhan melihat wajah baekhyun yang semakin kusut

"chanyeol meneleponku katanya aku harus menemuinya ada hal penting yang harus dia katakan padaku"

"yasudah kau datang saja menemuinya sekalian kau katakan jika yeol bi sakit, aku akan menjaga yeol bi disini. ah sehun kau antarkan baekhyun ne"

"tidak usah aku sendiri saja" tolak baekhyun ia tak ingin merepotkan sehun lagi

"tidak apa baek, aku akan menunggu dimobil nanti jika kau tak ingin chanyeol melihat aku bersamamu" kata sehun

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo sehun kita berangkat lu aku titip anakku yah, jika terjadi apa-apa cepat hubungi aku, aku mengandalkanmu lu. aku berhutang terima kasih padamu" kata baekhyun

"tidak usah sungkan baek, sudahlah jja cepat temui chanyeol" ucap luhan tersenyum pada baekhyun

.

.

* * *

Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi ketempat yang Chanyeol katakan. Sesuai janjinya tadi , sehun tetap berdiam diri didalam mobil selagi Baekhyun masuk kedalam cafe dan menemui chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat chanyeol duduk.

"chanyeol" sapa baekhyun

"oh baek kau datang, duduklah" kata chanyeol mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk

"ne. ada apa chan?"

"eum aku memintamu kesini ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. ini untukmu" kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan map coklat kepada baekhyun

"apa ini?" tanya baekhyun sambil membuka isi map coklat tersebut

"itu surat perceraian kita, maaf sepertinya penikahan kita harus berakhir, sekali lagi maafkan aku" kata chanyeol sedikit menyesal

"apa? surat per...perceraian?" tubuh baekhyun bergetar mendengar ucapan chanyeol tadi, cerai? chanyeol mau menceraikan baekhyun?

"ne, mianhae baek. dan sidang perceraian kita akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu"

"kenapa chan? ke.. kenapa kau hiks" satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi baekhyun.

"maafkan aku baek, aku tidak mungkin meneruskan pernikahan ini , aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku ingin kau mendapatkan lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa membuatmu seperti itu. aku mencintai kyungsoo, maafkan aku baek sekali lagi maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kita lagi" ucap chanyeol sekali lagi

"kau tega chan hiks,,, kau... APA KAU TAHU HATIKU SAKIT SAAT KAU MENGATAKAN SEPERTI ITU CHAN? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU? KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU CHAN? APA KAU TAK TAHU HATIKU SAKIT CHAN? bahkan setidaknya jika kau tidak bisa bertahan karena mencintaiku kau bisa mempertahankan pernikahan ini karena Yeol Bi chan. kau tahu Yeol Bi sakit karena berpisah denganmu. dia baru berpisah denganmu selama lima hari dan dia sakit , bagaimana jika dia berpisah denganmu bertahun-tahun? hiks kau bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan yeol bi" baekhyun menangis, hatinya sakit benar-benar sakit sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Yeol Bi sakit?" tanya chanyeol terkejut

"ne sekaranh dia sedang dirumah sakit dia demam tinggi karena merindukanmu chan. aku mohon padamu chan kau pikirkan kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan, aoa kau tega melakukan ini pada yeol bi? yeol bi sangat menyayangimu chan dia tidak bisa jauh darimu.. setidaknya bertahanlah demi yeol bi, aku rela jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku asal kita tetap bersama dan membuat yeol bi bahagia aku rela chan. aku mohon padamu" kata baekhyun memohon pada chanyeol

"..." chanyeol terdiam memandang baekhyun yang menangis sambil memohon padanya, sebenarnya hatinya tidak kuat melihat baekhyun seperti ini tapi egonya sangat tinggi.

"jebal, aku mohon padamu chan demi yeol bi, tidak apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan kyungsoo asal kita tetap bersma dan yeol bi bahagia aku tidak apa" hanya ini yang bisa baekhyun lakukan, mengorbankan perasaanya demi kebahagian anaknya

"maaf aku tidak bisa ,, walaupun kita bercerai nanti aku janji akan tetap menemui yeol bi" kata chanyeol lalu pergi dari hadapan baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun? tubuhnya lemas sambil menggenggam surat perceraian yang chanyeol berikan padanya.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil sehun yang terparkir di parkiran dengan lemas. Sungguh rasanya Bekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Perasaanny hancur , hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyesakkan untuk baekhyun, sudah anaknya sakit dan kini chanyeol menggugat cerai dirinya. Sehun yang menatap Baekhyun saat masuk kedalam mobilnya seperti tanpa nyawa menyerngit heran , apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun?

"baek, gwenchanayo?" tanya sehun menatap baekhyun khawatir

"aniyo,, aku tidak baik-baik saja, sehun-ah hiks kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?" baekhyun memandang sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"baek ada apa denganmu heum?"tanya sehun semakin khawatir karena baekhyun menangis

"chanyeol,, chanyeol.."

"ada apa dengan chanyeol?"

"dia ,,, dia menceraikanku,,, dan sidang perceraian kami akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi,, ini surat cerai kami" kata baekhyun menyerahkan surat cerai pada sehun

"mwo? ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? ini ini? astaga chanyeol brengsek !" sehun memukul stir kemudi mobilnya kesal,dia benar - benar marah dan tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya sehun,, ini bukan karena aku tidak mau berpisah karena aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya karena yeol bi,,, baru berpisah lima hari saja dengan ayahnya yeol bi jatuh sakit, bagaimana jika yeol bi berpisah dengan ayahnya bertahun-tahun? aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sehun-ah" kata baekhyun semakin banyak menangis

"brengsek, kau tenang saja baek, aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada sahabatku yang brengsek itu. Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi okey, sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah sakit baekhyun" kata sehun menepuk pundak baekhyun berusaha menenangkan baekhyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit tempat yeol bi dirawat.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh Luhan yang berwajah sangat panic. Baekhyun langsung saja bertanya pada Luhan ada apa yang terjadi.

"baek,, baek,, Yeol Bi" kata Luhan dengan paniknya

"wae ada lu? Ada apa dengan Yeol bi?" tanya baekhyun tak kalah paniknya

"Yeol bi,,, demamnya semakin tinggi dan dia ,, dia selalu menyebut ayahnya… kau membawa chanyeol kesini kan sekarang?"

"chanyeol , aku tidak bisa membawa chanyeol kemari sekarang. Chanyeol dia dia menceraikanku" ujar baekhyun melemah

"MWO? Chanyeol menceraikanmu? Aish sialan Park Brengsek itu ! aku harus menemuinya" Luhan menggeram marah dan dia hendak keluar untuk menemui chanyeol , namun baekhyun menahan tangan Luhan

"jebal, jangan temui chanyeol lu"

"tidak bisa baek, lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus member pelajaran pada chanyeol. bisa-bisanya dia tidak peduli pada anaknya saat ini. Aku harus membuat perhitungan padanya" kata luhan menghempaskan tangan baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun terjatuh

"mianhae baek, ini aku lakukan demi dirimu dan anakmu" Luhan meminta maaf lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau antarkan aku ke tempat Park Chanyeol sialan itu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada marahnya meminta Suaminya mengantarkan dirinya ketempat Chanyeol

"memang kau mau apa kesana Lu?" tanya sehun balik

"aku ingin memberi perhitungan padanya, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal sekeji itu pada sahabatku. Ayo sehun kita harus cepat menemui chanyeol" kata luhan menarik tangan Sehun

"baiklah kita akan kesana"

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berada dikediaman milik Chanyeol , dengan kasar Luhan memencet bel apartemen chanyeol.

Ting—tong—ting – tong - ting – tong

"ya sebentar" Chanyeol membukakan pintu apartemennya

==plakkk==== sebuah tangan menampar pipi kanan di wajah tampan chanyeol hingga membuat chanyeol meringis kesakitan

"yak apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak chanyeol kesal

"ini untuk balasan rasa sakit yang baekhyun alami"

= plakk = tamparan kedua mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri chanyeol

"dan ini untuk orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatku. Bagaimana sakit bukan? Tapi rasa sakit yang kau alami ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang baekhyun rasakan ! Kau lelaki BRENGSEK yang pernah kutemui. Dan aku tidak rela jika sahabatku harus mencintai orang sepertimu !" kata Luhan menekan kata 'brengsek' untuk chanyeol.

"mian" lirih chanyeol

"APA KATAMU? MAAF? Kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan hati baekhyun chanyeol ! Luka yang kau berikan didalam hati baekhyun sudah sangat banyak ! Kau tega membuatnya terluka. Kau Arghh aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi padamu. Aku benar-benar membenci pria sepertimu Chanyeol !" kata Luhan geram

Bugh ~~

Satu tonjokan mendarat diwajah chanyeol hingga membuat sudut bibir chanyeol mengeluarkan darah

"Brengsek ! sudah ku katakan padamu jangan pernah kau sakiti Baekhyun ! aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Walaupun kau sahabatku aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti saudaraku !" kata Sehun marah dan menarik kerah kaos yang chanyeol pakai

"….." sedangkan chanyeol hanya terdiam

"KAU BRENGSEK CHAN ! ANAKMU SAKIT ! DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERDULIKANNYA HAH?! KAU MALAH MEMBERIKAN SURAT CERAI PADA BAEKHYUN ! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MEGERTI PERASAANNYA?"

"….."

"Jawab aku brengsek ! jangan hanya diam !"

"maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku tidak berniat menyakiti baekhyun. Aku ,,, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuat baekhyun sakit hati. Aku melepaskan baekhyun karena aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta seperti yang baekhyun berikan padaku. aku ingin baekhyun bahagia bersama orang yang mencintainya, dan itu bukan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya sehun. aku mencintai Kyungsoo, kau kan tahu itu" kata Chanyeol membela diri

"bodoh kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Yang membuat dia bahagia adalah Kau bodoh ! dia hanya menginginkan kau ada disisinya. Hanya itu yang dia minta padamu ! Kau tahu, bahkan dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi membuat anaknya bahagia bersamamu. Ku mohon padamu chanyeol jangan ceraikan baekhyun. Bertahanlah demi anakmu, jika kau tidak bisa bertahan demi Baekhyun, bertahanlah demi Yeol Bi anak kalian" cengkraman di kerah chanyeol melemah, kini dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. memohon pada chanyeol agar chanyeol tidak jadi menceraikan Baekhyun.

"maaf aku tidak bisa sehun. ini sudah keputusanku. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada kyungsoo untuk segera menceraikan Baekhyun"

"Bodoh ! kau akan menyesal nanti chan ! sudahlah sehun, kita pulang saja. Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi membutuhkan kita"

"Chan, kuperingatkan lagi padamu, pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu sebelum kau menyesal nantinya. Kau sebagai sahabatku, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tahu kau mencintai kyungsoo tapi aku mohon padamu, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu untuk menceraikan baekhyun" ucap Sehun sekali lagi memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

Sehun dan Luhan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terduduk dilantai apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini. Chanyeol masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, disisi lain dia masih mencintai Kyungsoo tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin menceraikan Baekhyun.

"aish sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" lirih chanyeol sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang terluka

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit milik Yeol Bi. Baekhyun dengan setianya menggenggam tangan Yeol Bi yang diinfus. Hati Baekhyun benar-benar sakit melihat anaknya terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Andaikan bisa ditukar, Baekhyun lebih memilih dirinya saja yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit seperti ini dari pada harus melihat anaknya yang terbaring seperti ini. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana, dia tidak tahu bagaimana carannya agar Chanyeol datang kerumah sakit dan menemui Yeol Bi.

"sayang cepat sembuh ne, eomma merindukanmu. Jangan sakit seperti ini sayang" Baekhyun mengecup pucuk telapak tangan Yeol Bi sambil terisak kecil

Tak terasa Baekhyun tertidur di samping Yeol Bi. Kepalanya bersandar di telapak tangan Yeol Bi yang masih ia genggam.

Kriett

Suara pintu ruang inap Yeol Bi terbuka perlahan, seseorang masuk dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan Yeol Bi dan Juga Baekhyun. Orang tersebut lalu berjalan menuju ketempat Yeol bi terbaring diseberang Baekhyun tidur. Dia mengusap kepala Yeol Bi dengan sayang dan menatap dengan tatapan yang sedih. Tak lupa dia mengecup kening Yeol Bi sambil membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Yeol bi.

"sayang bangun jangan membuat eommamu khawatir. Kau harus bangun dan jadilah anak yang kuat. Maafkan appamu ini sayang yang tak bisa bersamamu. Appa minta maaf padamu dan eommamu. Bangunlah sayang, appa merindukanmu. Appa berjanji besok appa akan menemuimu dan bermain bersamamu, jadi cepat sembuh. Jangan menyusahkan eommamu ne?"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Yeol Bi sekali lagi lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut karena tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu jika dia disini sekarang. Ya, orang itu adalah Chanyeol . Chanyeol sadar, dia tidak seharusnya menjauhi anaknya, dia juga baru menyadari jika dia merindukan berkumpul lagi bersama Baekhyun dan anaknya. Jadi, sebelum sidang perceraian dirinya dan Baekhyun dilaksanakan, Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama lagi dengan anaknya.

.

Keesokan harinya Yeol Bi sudah sadar dan suhu badannya sudah menurun. Baekhyun sungguh senang bukan main, karena tadi malam saja suhu badan YeolBi masih tinggi tapi saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya suhu tubuh Yeol bi sudah membaik.

"eomma" lirih yeol bi mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"ne sayang ada apa heumm? Kau haus?" tanya baekhyun

"aniyo aku tidak haus. Dimana appa eomma? Tadi malam aku bermimpi appa datang, katanya dia akan kesini hari ini" ucap Yeol Bi dengan polosnya

"eoh appa? Eumm appamu sebentar lagi datang, sebentar yah eomma akan menelponnya dulu" kata baekhyun dengan cepat dia mengambil handphone yang berada diatas meja namun baru saja dia akan mendial nomor Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Yeol Bi.

"hallo anak appa yang cantik" sapa chanyeol ramah sambil tersenyum cerah dan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang yeol bi

"appa" pekik Yeol bi senang

"Chanyeol, kau?" Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba chanyeol datang, tapi setelahnya dia senang akhirnya Chanyeol datang menemui anaknya.

"appa, Yeol Bi merindukan appa" Yeol tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk chanyeol yang kini berdiri disamping Yeol Bi

"eoh merindukan appa? Baru saja tidak bertemu dengan appa satu minggu tapi kau sudah jatuh sakit. Jangan sakit lagi okay, sekarang appa sudah bersamamu" chanyeol balas memeluk yeol bi dan mencium pucuk kepala yeol bi.

"ne appa , yeol Bi janji tidak akan sakit lagi. Tapi appa juga harus berjanji jangan tinggalkan yeol bi lagi" ucap yeol bi

"hmm ne appa janji padamu" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada yeol bi

"appa kemana saja? kenapa tidak pernah menemui yeol bi? Kata eomma appa pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja, kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi yeol bi? Yeol bi kan merindukan appa" ucap yeol bi manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"mwo?" chanyeol melirik baekhyun dan yang dilirik seakan memberi kode agar chanyeol mengerti

"ah ne, appa sibuk disana jadi appa tidak sempat menghubungimu. Maafkan appa ne, tapi sebagai permintaan appa, taraaa ini appa bawakan boneka hello kitty kesukaanmu, eotte kau senang?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyerahkan boneka yang tadi dia bawa untuk yeol bi

"woahh appa, ini lucu sekali, yeol bi suka,, terima kasih appa" yeol bi memekik senang lalu memeluk boneka hello kitty pemberian chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kebahagian terpancar diwajah anaknya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu acara temu kangen ayah dan anak, maka baekhyun berniat pergi untuk membeli sarapan.

"oh ya, eomma mau keluar membeli makan tidak apa kan eomma tinggal kau bersama appamu?" tanya baekhyun pada yeol bi

"ne, tidak apa eomma"

"eumm chan , aku ingin membeli makan diluar apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

"apa yah? Ah aku pesan cappuccino saja satu" jawab chanyeol

"baiklah, tolong jaga yeol bi ne, aku mengandalkanmu" baekhyun lalu pergi keluar rumah sakit untuk membeli makan dan pesanan chanyeol tapi sebelumnya dia kembali kerumahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Untung saja jarak rumahnya dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan memngganti pakaiannya, baekhyun bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun baru saja dia keluar rumah Kai datang menemuinya.

"eoh baekhyun kau kemana saja? kenapa dari kemarin rumahmu sepi? Padahal aku ingin main kemarin" kata kai pada baekhyun

"oh oppa, maaf yeol bi sedang sakit dan dia dirawat diruma sakit dari kemarin" ucap baekhyun

"eoh yeol bi sakit? Sakit apa dia?"

"demamnya sangat tinggi oppa, tapi sekarang sudah membaik paling besok dia sudah bisa pulang"

"oh begitu, apa aku boleh menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya kai

"eumm tentu saja oppa, kajja kita kerumah sakit sekarang tapi sebelumnya temani aku membeli cappuccino terlebih dahulu ne ne ne" kata baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"ne kajja" kai gemas melihat aegyo baekhyun

.

.

* * *

"cappuccino itu untukmu? Kau suka cappuccino?" tanya kai

"ani, ini untuk suamiku" kata baekhyun malu-malu ketika menyebut 'suami'

"ahh untuk suamimu, suamimu ada disini?" tanya kai kikuk

"ne, dia ada disini, dan ajaibnya setelah suamiku datang, Yeol Bi jadi sembuh. Ah aku benar-benar bahagia" kata baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis

"sepertinya kau sangat mencintai suamimu itu" kata kai tersenyum getir

"ne, aku memang sangat sangat sangat mencintainya" kata baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sedangkan kai dia tersenyum melihat baekhyun sangat bahagia

"ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat orang kau cintai itu" kata kai

"ayo masuk" kata baekhyun membuka pintu ruang inap yeol bi

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa kai sopan

"eoh annyeonghaseyo, siapa dia baek?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri mendekati baekhyun

"eum perkenalkan dia Kai teman baruku sekaligus tetangga baruku dan kai perkenalkan dia chanyeol suamiku" kata baekhyun memperkenalkan

"eoh chakkama, kau Kim Jongin benar begitu?" kata chanyeol

"Chanyeol ?" tebak Kai

"eoh Jongin-ah… ahhh lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu?" kata chanyeol ramah kepada kai

"aku baik-baik saja , wah aku tidak menyangka jika baekhyun adalah istrimu kupikir istrimu kyungsoo" kata kai keceplosan dan membuat senyuman baekhyun luntur

"aniyo,, eoh kau semakin hitam saja, apa kau sering berjemur ketika di kanada heum?" ledek chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ahahaha ne, tapi aku terlihat semakin sexy bukan?" kata kai menimbali candaan chanyeol

"kalian saling mengenal?" akhirnya baekhyun membuka suara

"ah ne, kai ini sepupuku, dia melanjutkan studynya di kanada dan baru kembali sekarang"

"oh begitu,, wah dunia sempit sekali yah" ucap baekhyun

"benar sekali" kata kai menyetujui ucapan baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Yeol Bi sudah boleh pulang kerumah. Dan kini Chanyeol tinggal dirumah baekhyun untuk menemani Yeol Bi. Kai juga sekarang sering main ke kediaman baekhyun. jika Baekhyun istri sepupunya berarti Baekhyun adalah saudara iparnya. Kai harus mengubur sedalam-dalamnya perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Karena tidak mungkin bukan Kai merebut istri saudara sepupunya sendiri? heol itu tidak ada dikamus diri Kim Jongin.

Namun saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun akan bercerai dengan Chanyeol, Kai bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka akan bercerai? Bukankah Baekhyun sangat mencintai suaminya itu? Dan jika dilihat dari keromantisan hubungan mereka sepertinya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? bahkan terlihat sebagai keluarga yang bahagia? Kai berniat menanyakan perihal perceraian baekhyun dan chanyeol pada baekhyun namun dia tidak enak hati, dia takut jika baekhyun mengira dirinya terlalu mencampuri urusan keluarganya jadi Kai berniat mencari tahu sendiri dan mungkin dia akan bertanya pada orang-orang terdekat baekhyun seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

Apa kai mengenal Sehun dan Luhan? Tentu saja mengenal, karena Sehun adalah sahabat baik Chanyeol maka Sehun juga menjadi sahabat baiknya. Dan untuk Luhan, Kai mengenal Luhan sejak Luhan menjadi istri Sehun dan Kai juga baru tahu jika Luhan adalah sahabat baik kyungsoo. Ahh dunia sempit sekali bukan.

Kyungsoo, Kai juga mengenal Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mengenalkan jika kekasihnya adalah Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu Kai mengatakan jika dia kira istri chanyeol itu adalah Kyungsoo. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Yang Kai tidak tahu hanya Baekhyun, karena chanyeol tidak pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kai . Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun tidak pernah main kerumah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol selalu mengajak Baekhyun keapartemennya dulu jika mereka sedang kerja kelompok.

Tinggal satu bulan lagi sidang perceraian Baekhyun akan dilakukan dan sebelum sidang perceraian tersebut dilakukan, Kai harus tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Chanyeol menceraikan Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau beritahukan kenapa Chanyeol menceraikan Baekhyun?" tanya Kai pada Sehun

"ceritanya sangat panjang aku harus memulainya dari mana?" tanya sehun balik

"kau harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal. 4 tahun aku berada dikanada benar-benar membuatku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang chanyeol" kata kai mendengus

"baiklah aku akan menceritakan awal mereka menikah"

Sehun lalu menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui dan semua yang Luhan ceritakan tentang Baekhyun padanya. Kai menggeram bagaimana bisa sepupunya berbuat sekejam itu pada wanita yang baik seperti Baekhyun. Pikir Kai Chanyeol benar-benar lelaki yang bodoh menyianyiakan wanita yang tulus mencintainya bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Andai saja Kai yang lebih awal bertemu dengan Baekhyun, mungkin dia bisa mengambil hati Baekhyun. Sayangnya semua sudah terjadi sesuai suratan takdir.

"begitulah yang aku tahu dan yang Luhan sering ceritakan padaku tentang baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sering mencurahkan hatinya pada Luhan jadi Luhan tahu semua tentang perasaan Baekhyun" kata sehun sambil menyesap kopinya

"sepupuku memang brengsek, dia bodoh sekali. aku tahu dia sangat mencintai yeoja bermata bulat itu tapi dia juga harus berpikir sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yeoja yang benar-benar tulus mencintai dirinya? hhhh aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. apa dia tidak ada sedikitpun memiliki perasaan pada baekhyun? aku tahu sebenarnya dia itu mencintai Baekhyun tapi dia belum menyadarinya karena egonya sangat tinggi dan dia menutup hatinya karena janjinya pada kyungsoo" ujar kai

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? aku sudah sering menasehati chanyeol. tapi sia-sia saja ucapanku"

"yasudahlah kalau begini aku tidak akan mengalah padanya, apapun caranya aku akan merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol ! walaupun itu akan sulit tapi aku akan membuat Baekhyun melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan jika aku berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuanh perasaannya, aku akan membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati padaku" kata Kai sambil menyeringai

"yak kau gila? dia itu istri sepupumu ! kau seharusnya membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun bersatu bukan malah membuat merek berpisah ! bagaimana dengan yeol bi?" teriak sehun

"itu salah chanyeol sendiri menyia-nyiakan yeoja seperti baekhyun. aku sudah menyukai baekhyun sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di Bus waktu itu. masalah Yeol Bi? tidak masalah aku akan menyayanginya. aku akan menganggap dia seperti anak kandungku sendiri. dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun dan juga Yeol Bi. aku benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun" ucap kai tersenyum malu membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan baekhyun lalu tinggal bersama baekhyun dan juga yeol bi dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia

"ck hentikan khayalanmu u yang konyol itu ! baekhyun tidak akan pernah berpaling dengan chanyeol. jadi berhentilah"

"aku akan membuat Baekhyun berpaling dari Chanyeol"

.

TBC

annyeong

yuki kembali bagaimana fast update bukan?

chapter ini bagaimana nih memuaskan? atau mengecewakan? maaf ya kalau mengecewakan

nah kali ini yuki bakal bales review dari kalian yang dengan baiknya mau mereview ff yuki :D

* * *

dolly : hahaha iya nih saya jadi membuat kaibaek biar baekhyunnya gak menderita terus. Tadinya mau masukin krisbaek tapi entah kenapa lebih ngefeel ke kaibaek hehhee. Aduh kamu udah promote ignya nih hahaha

* * *

fwxing : ayayaya captain ini udah dilanjut yah :D

* * *

fvirliani : ne, cheonma hahha.. chanyeol memang PHP dia lagi bingung soalnya antara mau milih baek atau kyungsoo .

lah kalau sama kyungsoo jadi chansoo dong pairingnya? Hahaha

heumm aku juga gemes buatnya, kyungsoo disini jahat banget :P

hah kencan? Hehehe nanti yah,,,, kaibaek kencan harus ditunda dulu :D

* * *

chanbee : aduh baek sama kai? Nanji jadi kaibaek dong chingu?

* * *

holieyeoli : Ph annyeong juga chingu ^^

hihihi jadi pada sebel sama kyungsoo nih..

omonaaa jangan dimutilasi kyungsoonya nanti kai jadi duda dong kkk

hehehe siap aku rajin update kok :D

ending chanbaek? Gimana yah? Hehehe

siap gomawo ^^

* * *

Light-B : Done ^^

* * *

AnaPark : pasti itu ! Chanyeol akan menyesal nanti hahahaha *ketawa evil

Hehehe ditunggu saja ya :D

Yosh ! kai orang ke empat

Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

Ne fighting !

* * *

taaya66xoxo : kaibaek? Gimana ya? Kamu maunya apa? :D

* * *

Meli793 : kan cinta itu buta chingu hahaha

Makanya sadarin chanyeol dong :P

Heumm baekhyun kasihan dia ternistakan disini (ah mianhae baekki oppa)

Oh tenang saja nanti chanyeol bakal merasakan apa yang baekhyun rasakan *smirk

Hahhaha kamu kayanya dendam banget sama kyungsoo chingu? hihihi

* * *

Byun Sehyun : terima kasih :-)

Hihihi chanyeol belum peka soalnya jadi dia belum menyesal :D

Okey siap ini udah dilanjut ya :D

* * *

leeminoznurhayati : hahaha ne karmanya nanti datangnya dari kai jadi Kai yang bakal bikin chanyeol jadi menyesal nantinya (upss keceplosan :P)

cerai gak yah? Menurut chingu gimana mereka cerai gak nih?

* * *

exindira : gomawo ini udah dilanjut ^^

* * *

raqlim : hahaha jangan kesel sama kyungsoo yah. Ini hanya tuntutan peran hahahaha

*kyungsoo : tuh kan jadi banyak yang sebel sama kyungsoo huaaaa :'( T.T

* * *

hunnaxxx : halloo chingu ^^ selamat datang :D hihihi

* * *

Yoosumarcel : oh siap pasti aku buat chanyeol cemburu sama baekhyun dan Kai. Hehehe kamu kesel aku juga kesel :D hahaha bener banget kalau gak gitu gak seru nanti hahaha terima kasih ^^

* * *

Park Eun : cup cup cup jangan nangis chingu *kasih tissue hehehe terima kasih ya ^^

* * *

park ziwu : hahaha ini udah fast update yah :D baekhyun hangan diceraiin? Heumm bias diatur :D

* * *

kai gimana yah? Maunya sama baekhyun atau d.o nih? hihih

nina zifan : hehehe terima kasih ^^ aduh lagi galau nih ceritanya? Jadi baper dong bacanya? Aduh aduh jangan nangis sampai gulung" dong chingu hehhe.

Aku line 96, lah lebih tua yuki dong kkk

* * *

Gianty581 : ya tonjok aja chanyeolnya eh jangan ding nanti di hapkido sama bininya *poke baekhyunee

* * *

baekonchan : ini udah fast update yah :D terima kasih udah suka ^^

aduh bikin baekhyun makin menderita? O_O

* * *

chanbyun0506 : heumm heumm kai sama baekhyun yah?

Chanyeol memang suka ngegantungin orang kan dia tiang jemuran *loh apa hubungannya XD

Amin semoga bisa move on tapi kayanya gak bisa deh hehhehe baek kan udah loph loph sama bang ceye :D

* * *

BubbleLavender : yes

Yes

Yes :D

Ne kai orang keempat :D

* * *

Guest : banyak yang mau kai sama baekhyun nih? Aduh yuki jadi bingung nih

Hehehe

Aa terima kasih :) siap ini dilanjut kok ^^

* * *

kaichanyeol : hahaha kok kaya judul sinetron yah? Hahaha

hahaha chanyeol memang idiot upss maafkan aku oppa :D

aduh jangan dicekek nanti mati dong

baekhyun kuat kok tenang saja

hahaha tenang saja chanyeol bakal kena karma nanti :D

* * *

rina : yapss benar sekali kai jadi orang keempat *manse

* * *

cissy : iya nih abang kai baru ttd kontrak sama yuki hehehe

chan pilih siapa yah? *mikir

SyiSehun : iya nih jadi panjang konfliknya

Tenang aja nanti bakal balik kok :)

hehee

* * *

asdf : waduh jadi crack pair dong jadinya :D

* * *

sa : ini sudah diupdate :D

* * *

shfly0702 : hehehe gomawo ^^ kirain bakal pada gak suka sama pair kai baek hehehe

* * *

istiqomahpark01 : cerai gak yah? Maunya gimana nih cerai gak nih? hehehe

* * *

baekhyunie : cup cup jangan nangis chingu

*dipeluk baek

Ini udah lanjut yah :D

* * *

Baeks06 : aduh mau digorok kyungsoonya,,

Omaya kamu gak suka chansoo?

Lah kalau kai kawin sama baek jadi kaibaek dong?

* * *

ChanHunBaek : hahaha greget nanget yah sama kyungsoo :D

* * *

ayumahefa : aduh pakai tenaga dalam?

Hahaha banjirnya sampai mana nih?

Hehehe gomapta ^^

Hehehe tau nih chansoo bikin greget deh

Hahaha bahasamu nak puitis syekalee :D

Hahaha ini udah termasuk fast update kok hahaha

Oh siap tenang aja chan bakal nyesel nanti

Wawww jongmal gamsahamnida udah suka sama ceritanya :* (dicivok baekhyun)

Ini udah panjang kok sepanjang jalan kenangan kita bergandeng tangan *loh apa ini?

Hehehe

* * *

sehun-chanbaek : hahaha main pairnya? Tentu saja chanbaek,,,, gomawo ^^

* * *

Chanshin08 : lah jambal apaan tuh?

Chanyeol ? heumm ada rasa gak yah sama baekhyun? Nanti juga bakal tahu kok XD

* * *

yousee : hihii iya nih malah jadi drama

jadi gak ya? *loh kok malah balik nanya

sesal? Heumm tanyakan pada chanyeol nanti

gaplok aja chingu hahaha

* * *

phantom . d'esprit : ehh kok dilempar pakai itu aduh aduhhh

* * *

indrisaputri : Chanyeol :omaya jangan benci abang ceye yang tamvan ini benci aja tuh authornya ah elah yuki lihat tuh . apa ini? Kaibaek? Oh noo baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol seorang titik gak pake koma baekhyun cantik chanyeol yang punya #sekkasekkk

*yuki : ih apa deh chan oppa gaje banget

* * *

chanyeori : *chanyeol : tuh kan chanyeol dibilang jahat lagi huaaaaa T.T

* * *

Ervyanaca : ada rasa yang tak biasa yang mungkin kurasa #nyanyi

Hehehe maaf kok jadi nyanyi gaje gini deh :D

Chanyeol ada rasa ke baekhyun gak yah? Lihat aja nanti :P

* * *

Chanbaekhunlove : hihiiihi yapss bang kai yang muncul..

Kalau daehyun yuki belum ngefeel sama dia ,, kalau bang kai kan yuki suka lihat moment mereka jadi ada sedikit ngefeel hehehe

* * *

BaebyRaerae98 : hahaha crack pair?

* * *

.

kalau ada namanya yang belum dibalas reviewnya yuki mohon maaf *bow

gimana menjawab pertanyaannya kan? hehehe

terima kasih buat semuanya

saranghae :*

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

annyeong ^^

RnR?


	8. Chapter 7

**"Please Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _ **BackSong : Kyuhyun - The Time I Loved You**_

* * *

 _There's no way I love you_  
 _No, I just didn't know_

 _A dazzling person like you_  
 _You were always by my side_  
 _It was always warm_  
 _With just you alone_

 _I was able to laugh_  
 _Even on hard days_  
 _Because you were always there_

 _Not even my own heart knows my heart_  
 _Because you were always by my side_  
 _I don't know since when, I don't know how we started_  
 _You and I, without anyone knowing_

 _(Kyuhyun - The Time I Loved You)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :**

.

.

.

Kai mulai melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun dengan sering bermain ke rumah Baekhyun. Mau ada Chanyeol atau tidak dirumah Baekhyun, Kai akan tetap berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun. Kai juga sering membelikan sesuatu untu Yeol Bi, Kai bahkan juga sering mengajak Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi jalan-jalan jika Chanyeol tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun. Yeol Bi juga senang jika Kai mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bermain bersamanya. Yeol bi juga merasa nyaman jika bersama Kai, Yeol Bi bahkan merasa jika dia memiliki dua orang ayah yang menyayangi dirinya. Seperti saat ini Yeol Bi begitu bahagia ketika Kai mengajaknya bermain ke lotte world. Bahkan dari tadi Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Yeol Bi yang begitu bahagia.

"ahjussi, ayo kita naik komedi putar" kata Yeol Bi girang menarik-narik tangan Kai yang menggandengnya

"eyy kau tidak lihat Kai ahjussi lelah. Kita istirahat dulu saja bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun pada yeol bi agar yeol bi membiarkan Kai istirahat terlebih dahulu karena sedari tadi Kai selalu menuruti kemauan Yeol Bi untuk mendatangi beberapa wahana.

"aniyo eomma, Yeol Bi ingin naik komedi putar itu bersama Kai ahjussi" Yeol Bi merengek

"sudah tidak apa baek sekali ini saja, aku tidak apa kok" kai tersenyum menenangkan

"tapi oppa"

"sudah tidak apa, kajja yeol bi kita naik komedi putar, kau ingin ikut tidak baek?"

"aniyo, aku tunggu disini saja oppa, selamat bersenang-senang" baekhyun duduk dibangku dekat wahana komedi putar menunggu Kai dan Yeol Bi

"oh baiklah tunggu kami okay"

"ne"

Kai dan Yeol bi mulai menaiki wahana komedi putar , Yeol bi terlihat sangat bahagia menaiki wahana tersebut . Selesai bermain komedi putar Kai kembali bersama Yeol Bi menemui Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"bagaimana sudah puas bermainnya?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggendong yeol bi

"ne eomma,,,, tapi yeol bi sekarang lapar" ucap yeol bi manja digendongan baekhyun

"uh anak eomma lapar?"

"eumm"

"ayo kita makan , bagaimana jika kita makan jajangmyeon hari ini? Eotte?" kata kai mengusulkan

"ne" teriak yeol bi dan baekhyun bersamaan membuat kai terkekeh melihat kekompakan ibu dan anak itu

"ah kalian kompak sekali"

"hehehe" baekhyun hanya terkekeh

.

.

* * *

Dikedai jajangmyeon dekat lotte world Kai, Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi mulai menyantap jajangmyeonnya. Sesekali diselingi canda dan tawa diantara mereka. Jika orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mereka kira jika kai, baekhyun dan Yeol Bi adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

"yeol bi mau ahjussi suapi?" kaya kai pada yeol bi

"ne ahjussi" yeol bi tersenyum senang lalu duduk disamping kai

"buka mulutmu aaaa" kai dengan sabarnya menyuapi yeol bi

"hahaha oppa kau sudah cocok sekali menjadi seorang ayah. Cepatlah mencari kekasih lalu menikah" kata baekhyun menggoda kai

"hahaha memang kau pikir mencari kekasih semudah yang kau pikir, kau ini ada-ada saja baek"

"hehe tapi pasti banyak kan wanita diluar sana yang mengejar oppa? Kenapa tidak memilih satu diantara mereka saja?"

"ani, karena aku sudah memiliki seorang yeoja yang aku cintai"

"eoh siapa itu? Wah wanita itu beruntung sekali mendapatkan hati oppa. Kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia oppa. Katakan jika kau mencintainya sebelum orang yang kau cintai itu diambil oleh namja lain" kata baekhyun sambil menyuapkan jajangmyeon dimulutnya

"hahhaa memang aku sudah terlambat, aku terlambat bertemu dengannya dan aku juga terlambat mendapatkan hatinya. Gadis itu sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai" kata kai tertawa miris, baekhyun ikut merasakan sedih melihat wajah kai yang berubah menjadi sendu

"oh mianhae oppa, aku tidak berniat membuatmu sedih. Mianhanda"

"gwenchana, tapi aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi milikku" ucap kai bersemangat

"amin, fighting oppa ! berjuanglah mendapatkan dia !" baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya member semangat pada kai lalu tersenyum manis pada kai

"ne fighting! (secara tidak langsung kau membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hatimu baek)"

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan kai kini mengantarkan baekhyun serta yeol bi pulang kerumahnya. Yeol Bi bahkan sudah tertidur digendongan baekhyun. Sebelum masuk kerumahnya Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyak pada Kai karena telah mengajak Yeol bi bersenang-senang hari ini.

"oppa jongmal gamsahamnida untuk hari ini" ucap baekhyun berterima kasih pada kai

"ne sama-sama baek, lain kali aku akan mengajak kalian lagi untuk bersenang-senang ditempat lain"

"ne oppa, sekali lagi aku ucapkan jongmal gomawoyo oppa" baekhyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya

"heumm, sudah cepat masuk dan istirahatlah" ucap kai mengelus surai baekhyun

"baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya oppa" baru saja baekhyun akan berbalik, kai mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun memutar kembali badannya dan menghadap kai kembali.

"ada apa opp..mmppp"

Omongan baekhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba kai menempelkan bibirnya tepat didepan bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak membelakakan matanya.

"oppa apa yang oppa lakukan?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai hingga membuat tautan dikedua bibir mereka terlepas

"mianhae baek, jongmal mianhae ak-aku aku maaf kan aku baek sungguh aku tidak bermaksud lancang seperti itu padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Kai membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada baekhyun

"ne gwenchana oppa tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu oppa. Aku tidak mau dikatai orang selingkuh dengan sepupu suamiku sendiri" kata baekhyun tertawa

"ne baekhyun maafkan aku, jja sebaiknya kau segera masuk aku tidak mau kau dan yeol bi kedinginan"

"heumm bye oppa" baekhyun melambaikan tanggannya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sementara Kai dia mengelus dadanya kenapa dia sampai hilang kembali seperti ini? Untung saja baekhyun tidak marah padanya, kalau tidak? Heuhh entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena merasa baekhyun sudah masuk, Kai pun masuk kedalam rumahya.

Seseorang memegang dadanya , kenapa dia merasa dadanya sesak melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak marah pada Kai karena telah lancang mencium dirinya. Orang tersebut lantas memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak lalu berlanjut berjalan.

.

.

* * *

"selamat malam" sapa Chanyeol ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya

"eoh kau sudah pulang chan?" tanya baekhyun menyambut suaminya itu lalu membawakan tas kerja milik chanyeol

"heumm, yeol bi eodiseo?" tanya chanyeol sambil melepas sepatunya

"yeol bi sudah tidur, sepertinya dia lelah karena terlalu banyak bermain bersama kai tadi" jawab baekhyun menaruh tas kerja chanyeol dikamar lalu menuju dapur membuatkan teh hangat untuk chanyeol

"memang kai mengajak yeol bi kemana?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada agak dingin

"tadi kai mengajak kami bermain ke lotte world dan yeol bi sangat senang berada disana hingga dia kelelahan" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika membayangkan wajah yeol bi yang bahagia tadi

"begitukah? Apa kau juga senang?" tanya chanyeol kembali menatap baekhyun tajam saat mereka berdua sedang duduk disofa

"tentu saja, melihat anaknya bahagia adalah kebahagian untuk seorang ibu"

"ah arraseo. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang cocok untuk membuatmu bahagia" chanyeol menyesap teh yang diberikan baekhyun tadi

"ne? kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti

"ani tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Bukankah kau juga lelah seharian bermain bersama yeol bi dan kai?" tanya chanyeol dengan lembut

"aku menunggumu pulang lagi pula aku belum mengantuk. Kau ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkanmu air panas" kata baekhyun berdiri dan akan beranjak menyiapkan air panas untuk chanyeol

"tidak, aku ingin kau menemaniku saja disini" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun duduk kembali

"begitukah? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu"

Setelah baekhyun duduk hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya, keduanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing hingga chanyeol membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali.

"baek" lirih chanyeol

"heum ne?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"ne? apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanya baekhyun dengan alis bertautan

"kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa kok. Maafkan pertanyaan konyolku ini"

"tidak ada alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu. Karena cinta yang tulus itu tidak memerlukan alasan. Cinta hadir begitu saja dalam diri manusia. Dan seperti itulah cintaku padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanku mencintaimu karena cinta itu hadir dengan sendirinya didalam hatiku. aku tidak mencintaimu karena ketampananmu, atau aku tidak mencintaimu karena kepintaranmu dan kepopuleranmu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya bukan karena ada apanya. Wae ada apa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu padaku?" tanya baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol

"ani tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja" chanyeol tersenyum canggung pada baekhyun

"arraseo, lalu apa alasanmu mencintai kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun balik

"ne? apa aku perlu menjawabnya"

"hahaha ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. sepertinya cintamu pada kyungsoo begitu besar hingga membuatmu sampai saat ini tidak bisa melupakannya" baekhyun tertawa

"hehehe. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa alasanku mencintai kyungsoo dan sampai saat ini perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin sama sepertimu aku mencintai kyungsoo apa adanya bukan karena ada apanya" ucap chanyeol terkekeh

"hahaha kau mengcopy kata-kataku chan. Ya berarti kau mengerti perasaanku bukan? Ya seperti itulah rasa cintaku padamu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun perasaanku padamu masih sama bahkan malah semakin dalam semenjak kehadiran Yeol Bi"

"mianhae"

"untuk?"

"mianhae karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

"gwenchana, aku mengerti sulit untuk melupakan perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang terlalu dalam dan berpaling darinya" baekhyun tersenyum tulus ketika mengatakannya.

Baekhyun kini sudah pasrah dan menyerah jika memang dia harus melepaskan chanyeol dari hidupnya, karena dia juga tidak bisa memaksa chanyeol untuk tetap bersamanya

"ne kau benar. tapi jika kita berpisah nanti apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu dan yeol bi?"

"tentu saja chan, kau bisa bertemu denganku dan Yeol bi terlebih lagi kau adalah ayahnya jadi aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menemui yeol bi nantinya"

"gomawo. Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Jja ayo ke kamar kau harus istirahat" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya

"ne kajja" baekhyun menerima uluran tangan chanyeol lalu mengikuti chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar untuk tidur.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan chanyeol mulai menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun agar baekhyun tidur dengan nyenyak.

"tidurlah, selamat malam baekhyunee,,, mimpi yang indah. Jaljayo" chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun. Setelah dia rasa baekhyun tertidur pulas, chanyeol keluar kamar sebelum itu dia mengganti pakaiannya lalu duduk disofa ruang tamu dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya begitu berkecamuk, setelah melihat adegan kai mencium baekhyun tadi entah kenapa membuat chanyeol menjadi kesal. Bahkan saat matanya terpejam pun chanyeol masih membayangkan wajah baekhyun yang dicium oleh kai tadi.

"arghhhhh kenapa aku selalu membayangkannya. Jongin sialan ! aku harus menemuinya besok" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal

.

.

* * *

Besoknya Chanyeol memanggil Kai untuk menemuinya dicafe milik Sehun untuk mengintrogasi kenapa Kai dengan lancangnya mencium bibir istrinya, ya baekhyun masih istrinya. Kai menuruti panggilan Chanyeol untuk menemui Chanyeol. Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja cafe milik sehun.

"jongin ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dan kau harus menjawab dengan jujur" ucap chanyeol tajam sambil menyesap cappucinonya

"kau ingin bertanya apa memangnya padaku? sepertinya sangat penting sekali hingga kau memanggilku untuk menemuimu kesini" ujar kai santai

"apa kau menyukai baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol to the point

"uhukk uhukkk apa aku tak salah dengar?" kai hampir saja memuncratkan kopi yang dia minum tadi mendengar pertanyaan dari chanyeol

"ani kau tak salah dengar, akan aku ulangi pertanyaanku. apa kau menyukai baekhyun ISTRI ku?" chanyeol sengaja menekan kata 'istri' pada kai

"oh aniyo aku tidak menyukai baekhyun tapi aku mencintainya. wae ada yang salah?" ucap kai santai sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya

"yak sialan kau !? dia itu istriku ! kau tidak boleh mencintainya !" ujar chanyeol sedikit kesal membuat kai mendengus mendengarnya.

"wae wae kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai Baekhyun? bukankah itu hak ku? kenapa kau melarangnya? baekhyun saja tidak mempermasalahkannya?" ucap kai sambil menyeringai kecil

"kau masih bertanya alasannya? tentu saja itu tidak boleh ! baekhyun istriku, dan aku suaminya lalu kau sepupuku ! kau seharusnya tidak boleh mencintai istri sepupumu sendiri ! apa itu kurang jelas?" ucap chanyeol dengan mata yang menyalang

"ah begitu rupanya. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya lagi pula kalian kan sebentar lagi akan bercerai dan bukankah kau tidak mencintai Baekhyun jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba mendekati baekhyun jadi setelah kau bercerai dengannya , aku akan membuat baekhyun menjadi milikku" ujar kai santai dan tak memperdulikan tatapan chanyeol yang semakin tajam padanya

"sialan kau kim jongin ! ku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu Baekhyun itu milikku kau tidak boleh memilikinya !" teriak chanyeol didepan wajah kai membuat kai mendengus geli mendengarnya . apa tadi miliknya? heol bahkan dia telah menyakiti baekhyun.

"hahaha kau sangat lucu saudaraku. apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? milikmu? helo bahkan kau tidak mencintainya bagaimana bisa kau mengklaim bahwa baekhyun milikmu? oh apa kau kini sudah memiliki perasaan padanya? ahh jika begitu keurae sepertinya aku memang harus mundur. tidak mungkin bukan aku terus maju dan menghancurkan perasaan dua orang yang saling mencintai? oh tidak tidak itu tidak ada dalam kamus kim jongin"

"..." chanyeol kini terdiam apa yang diucapkan kai benar kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mengklaim bahwa baekhyun miliknya bahkan sampai sekarang perasaannya pada baekhyun masih sama tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. tapi entah kenapa ketika mendengar bahwa kai mencintai baekhyun hatinya tidak rela jika baekhyun dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"kenapa diam? kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? atau kau memikirkan semua ucapanku? semua ucapanku benar kan? jika kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau marah padaku saat ku katakan aku mencintainya? dan bahkan kau melarangku untuk mencintainya, jika begitu kau egois chan. kau bebas mencintai kyungsoo disaat baekhyun mencintaimu kenapa kau marah padaku saat mengetahui aku mencintai baekhyun? seharusnya kau tidak melarangku untuk mencintai baekhyun toh sebentar lagi dia akan bercerai denganmu" kai menghela nafasnya ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari chanyeol

"hhh tidak usah membohongi perasaanmu lagi . Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mencintai baekhyun bukan? tapi egomu terlalu tinggi hingga kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu itu. cepatlah sadari perasaanmu itu saudaraku. kalau tidak maka aku akan benar-benar merebut baekhyun darimu . dan kau ! tidak bisa melarangku untuk tidak mencintai Baekhyun" ucap kai menepuk pundak chanyeol lalu pergi dari hadapan chanyeol yang kini duduk terdiam memikirkan semua ucapan kai

"apa benar aku mencintai baekhyun?"

.

.

* * *

 _~~ChanBaek~~_

* * *

Kai berjalan keluar dari cafe lalu jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sebenarnya Kai juga tidak sengaja mengucapkan semua itu pada Chanyeol, semua kata - kata itu meluncur saja dibibirnya. Untuk merefreshkan pikirannya, Kai berjalan menuju kesungai han , duduk di kursi yang menghadap kearah sungai sambil memandangi air jernih yang mengalir disungai tersebut. Sambil memasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan memutar lagu dari mp3 player yang dia bawa.

Matanya perlahan terpejam menikmati alunan lagu yang terus memutar di mp3 playernya juga efek angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembus ditubuhnya menambah suasana sejuk didalam dirinya. Bahkan sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"sepertinya kau sangat menyukai tempat ini? hingga membuatmu terlena seperti itu?" ucap orang yang bersda disamping kai hingga membuat mata kai mulai terbuka dan menatap orang disebelahnya

"ne aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. tempat ini menjadi tempat favorite ku sejak aku memakai seragam sekolah dulu. sepulang sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan untuk berkunjung kesini. tempat ini sangat indah, tidak salah bukan tempat ini menjadi tempat favorite orang-orang disini kyungsoo-ssi" kata kai tersenyum manis menatap air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang

"hmm kau benar kai-ssi. long time no see. kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo

"hahaha wae? kau merindukanku? setelah lulus dari SHS aku meneruskan studyku di kanada dan baru satu bulan yang lalu aku kembali. lalu bagaimana denganmu? kudengar kau juga melanjutkan studymu diparis? benar begitu?"

"ya begitulah. empat tahun berada diparis untuk melanjutkan studymu dan sama baru satu bulan yang lalu aku kembali ke korea. hahaha kau terlalu percaya diri kai-ssi mana mungkin aku merindukanmu? huh" kata kyungsoo terkekeh

"aku kira kau merindukanku. uh aku terluka ketika aku mendengarmu tidak merindukanku" canda kai

"hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan. oh ya tak perlu formal padaku panggil saja aku kyungsoo tak perlu memakai embel-embel ssi"

"baiklah kyungsoo, kau juga tak perlu memakai embel-embel ssi untuk memanggilku. panggil saja aku kai atau jongin"

"ahaha baiklah. bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanya kyungsoo

"baik-baik saja. lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku? huh kabarku tidak baik, ya kau tahu sendirilah. chanyeol sudah menikah dan dia menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri. ya walau aku tahu jika chanyeol tidak mencintainya saat menikahi sahabatku tapi tak apa sebentar lagi dia akan bercerai dengan istrinya itu"

"apa kau yang meminta chanyeol untuk menceraikan sahabatmu itu?"

"tentu saja. aku masih mencintai chanyeol dan aku tidak mau kehilangan chanyeol"

"kau tidak merasa bersalah pada sahabtmu?"

"maksudmu?"

"ya kau telah merusak kebahagiaan sahabatmu sendiri. apa kau tak merasa bersalah padanya?" kata kai menatap kyungsoo

"ani, aku tidak merasa bersalah padanya. malah seharusnya dia yang merasa bersalah padaku karena telah mengkhianatiku. dia bahkan tahu jika aku adalah kekasih chanyeol tapi kenapa dia menikah dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri?"

"itukan karena ketidak sengajaan. kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan sahabatmu itu. bukankah kalian sama-sama perempuan dan kalian bersahabat? kalian pasti tahu" ucap kai sedikit menasehati kyungsoo

"seharusnya dia yang mengerti perasaanku. Chanyeol adalah kekasihku tapi kenapa dia malah menikah dengan chanyeol? bahkan apa dia bilang waktu itu jika dia mencintai chanyeol jauh sebelum aku dan chanyeol berpacaran? cih omong kosong paling-paling dia hanya mencari alasan saja" ucap kyungsoo berdecih

"jika semua itu benar bagaimana?"

"entahlah. ah sudahlah jangan membahas masalah itu lagi"

"bagaimana jika chanyeol ternyata mencintai Baekhyun?" tanya Kai

"mwo? ya kau gila? itu tidak mungkin terjadi. chanyeol sangat sangat mencintaiku" kyungsoo membelakakan matanya pada kai

"tentu saja itu bisa saja terjadi. empat tahun mereka bersama dan hampir lima tahun mereka menikah tanpa kau ketahui apa yang mereka lakukan selama empat tahun itu. setiap hari selama empat tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka bersama-sama, tentu saja itu semua bisa membuat Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan pada Baekhyun dan berpaling darimu apalagi kau saja tidak menghubunginya selama empat tahun. semua bisa terjadi soo-ya" kata kai

"tapi itu tidak mungkin. aku yakin chanyeol masih mencintaiku"

"bagaimana kau tahu dia mencintaimu?"

"dia yang mengatakan sendiri padaku. bahkan dia rela berpisah dengan baekhyun dan ingin hidup bersamaku"

"hahaha itu tidak menjamin. Chanyeol hanya belum menyadari perasaannya saat ini. Jika suatu hari dia menyadarinya maka jangan harap chanyeol mau bersamamu" kata kai di selingi tawa

"tidak. aku percaya chanyeol mencintaiku dan dia akan selalu bersamaku selamanya" kata kyungsoo yakin

"heumm terserah kau saja. tapi ingat sebelum semuanya terjadi, lebih baik kau cepat menemukan orang lain yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu seumur hidupmu. dari pada kau merusak rumah tangga sahabatmu sendiri dan berbaikanlah dengan sahabatmu itu. bukankah kau merindukannya? tapi terserah padamu sih. aku bukannya sok mau menasehatimu tapi aku hanya memberi saran padamu. semua yang kau jalani hanya dirimu yang menjalaninya , so dengarkan kata hatimu"

"sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapanku. Kau cantik, pintar, menarik dan menurutku kau sejujurnya baik sayang jika kau harus menjadi orang yang jahat. lagipula banyak pria diluar sana yang lebih baik dari chanyeol dan lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan chanyeol. seharusnya kau merelakan chanyeol dan memulai hidup baru dengan orang lain yang mencintaimu setulus kau mencintai chanyeol. ahh aku sepertinya terlalu banyak berbicara padamu hari ini. sudah ya aku pergi dulu, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu kau bisa menghubungimu. bye sampai bertemu lagi kyungsoo. senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kai berdiri tersenyum pada kyungsoo lalu pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo yang sedang menimbang-nimbang semua yang diucapkan oleh kai.

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu lagi sidang perceraian Chanyeol dan baekhyun akan dilaksanakan. Baekhyun sudah pasrah dan siap jika Chanyeol memang melepaskannya. Baekhyun juga sudah mempersiapkan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan jika suatu saat nanti Yeol Bi menanyakan tentang kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak tinggal bersama. Berita perceraian baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah diketahui oleh masing-masing keluarga. Awalnya keluarga Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kecewa karena pernikahan chanyeol dan baekhyun harus berakhir.

Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya menerima keputusan Baekhyun yang menerima jika dia diceraikan oleh chanyeol. Luhan dan Sehun juga tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun yaang menurut mereka sangat plinplan dari mulai menerima lalu menolak dan memohon agar chanyeol tidak menceraikannya dan sekarang Baekhyun menerima perceraian tersebut dengan tegar. Tapi apapun keputusan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun menerimanya. Asalkan membuat Baekhyun bahagia maka mereka juga akan bahagia.

Apapun keputusannya nanti di sidang perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan siap menerimanya. Mungkin inilah saatnya Baekhyun harus melepaskan semua rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol. Jika dipikir kembali memang benar pernikahan tanpa didasari oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai tidak akan bertahan lama, ya walupun banyak orang diluar sana yang menikah tanpa didasari oleh cinta bisa bertahan lama, tapi akan lebih baik jika pernikahan didasari oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai.

.

* * *

 _~~ Please Stay With Me ~~_

* * *

Kai mencoba mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan niatnya kali ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Entah apa yang baekhyun jawab nanti , Kai akan siap menerimanya. Andaikan dia ditolak nanti, kai aqkn pasrah mungkin dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Baekhyun. Satu bulan cukup baginya untuk mengenal sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kini sudah saatnya dia mulai menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Kai bahkan tidak peduli jika Baekhyun adalah istri dari sepupunya.

Kai mengajak Baekhyun melihat festival blossom di gunung namsan. Kai sengaja mengajak Baekhyun kesana karena hari ini bunga cherry blossom mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya disana. Kai mengajak Baekhyun sendiri tanpa yeol bi disampingnya karena memang niatnya hari ini kai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun, jadi Kai meminta bantuan Sehun agar Sehun dan Luhan mau menjaga Yeol Bi untuk hari ini.

"oppa ini indah sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihat festival blossom digunung namsan. biasanya aku pergi ke pohang untuk merayakan festival blossom" ujar baekhyun dengan takjub saat melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran

"hahaha bagaimana kau suka?" tanya kai memandang wajah wanita yang disukainya itu tersenyum bahagia

"ne aku suka sekali oppa. terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eyes smilenya yang sangat cantik

"ne cheonma baek. syukurlah jika kau suka" kai mengusak surai baekhyun

"heumm" baekhyun kembali tersenyum

"mau berfoto dibawah pohon cherry blossom disana?" tunjuk kai pada salah satu pohon blossom yang indah

"ne ne ne oppa" baekhyun memekik girang

"kajja" kai menggandeng tangan baekhyun erat dan baekhyun mengikuti langkah kai

"kau berdiri disana dan tersenyum manis dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan memotret mu, arra?"

"ne" baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon blossom yang kai tunjuk dan berdiri disana tak lupa dia memberikan senyuman yang manis

Kai mulai mengarahkan kameranya kehadapan baekhyun

"hana...dul...set"

-cekrekk-

satu foto berhasil kai dapatkan

"bagiamana oppa apa hasilnya bagus?" tanya baekhyun yang kini sudah berada disamping kai untuk melihat hasil jepretan kai

"umm kau terlihat cantik" ucap kai tak bohong, baekhyun terlihat cantik difoto itu membuat semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul dipipi baekhyun

"uhh neomu yeoppuda uri baekhyunee" kai mencubit pipi baekhyun dengan gemas

"oppaa hentikan" kata baekhyun

"hahaha lihat wajahmu memerah" tunjuk kai pada pipi baekhyun yang memerah dan baekhyun sintak langsung memegang pipinya

"ini karena oppa mencubitku terlalu keras" kata baekhyun mengempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha ne ne mianhae"

"rasakan ini" baekhyun balas mencubiti pipi kai hingga membuat kai meringis

"yak yak hentikan" kata kai meronta

"hahaha shireo ! rssakan ini.. uh oppa neomu kyeopta" baekhyun tertawa dan terus mencubiti pipinya

"ish awaas saja kau" kai mulai mengelitiki pinggang baekhyun, membuat baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya dan memegangi perutnya yang kegelian

"ah ampun oppa.. jangan menggelitiki aku.. oppa gelii" baekhyun mencoba kabur dari kelitikan kai

"hahaha shireo !"

"oppa jeball jangan kelitiki aku ! sudah geli oppa" baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya berharap kai mau menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki baekhyun

"ya hentikan aegyomu baek. ini tak mempan" kai terus menggelitiki baekhyun

"ampun oppa. jebal buing~~ buing~~"

kai akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti menggelitiki baekhyun

"kau curang sekali memakai jurus aegyomu" ujar kai

"hehehe itu cara yang ampuh agar oppa berhenti menggelitiki aku" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"yasudah ayo kita ketempat lain siapa tahu ada tempat yang menarik lagi untuk berfoto" kai menggandeng kembali tangan baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersenyum

kai mengajak baekhyun kepuncak gunung namsan, baekhyun takjub akan pemandangan dibawah gunung namsan yang indah. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya dan dia tak hentinya memuji pemandangan alam. yang indah saat ini.

"oppa ini sungguh keren"

"sudah berualang kali kau mengatakan itu baek" diam-diam kai memotret wajah baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil melihat keindahan alam yang disuguhkan disana.

"oppa serius ini keren sekali. lain kali ajak aku kesini lagi bersama yeol bi tapi"

"ne tentu saja baek" kai mengusak rambut baekhyun

Baekhyun berkeliking melihat pemandangan indah lainnya yang disuguhkan disana. Tak sengaja matanya menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesra tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang yang berada disekitarnya. Baekhyun diam mematung melihat pemandangan kedua orang tersebut sampai Kai menghampirinyan dan mengajak Baekhyun pergi namun baekhyun tetap diam ditempatnya. Karena merasa tak mendapat respon dari baekhyun, Kai melihat kearah pandang baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika melihat ternyata objek yang baekhyun lihat adalah chanyeol yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo disana. Dengan segera Kai membalik tubuh baekhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya lalu memeluk baekhyun.

"jangan dilihat jika membuatmu sakit"

"oppa" lirih baekhyun

"sstt jangan menangis. sudah sudah"

kai memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan terus memandang ke arah chanyeol sampai chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun , menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu mencium bibir baekhyun agar baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Perlakukan kai tersebut membuat tiga orang terkejut. Kai diam-diam menyunggingkan senyumannya disela ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Kai sebenarnya sengaja mencium baekhyun saat chanyeol melihatnya , dia ingin tahu bagiaman perasaan chanyeol jika chanyeol melihat baekhyun dipeluk dan dicium oleh orang lain. Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah terlena dengan ciuman darinya.

Chanyeol geram dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan kai diikuti oleh kyungsoo. Merasa Chanyeol sudah pergi, kai melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengusap saliva yang mengalir dibibir baekhyun.

"maafkan aku baek" Kai menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena telah mencium Baekhyun

"gwenchana oppa" baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya

"baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Kai menatap tajam kedalam kedua bola mata milik Baekhyun

"apa itu oppa?"

kai mulai menggenggam jemari baekhyun

"baek, aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Baek aku mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu didalam bus waktu itu. aku tahu aku salah telah mencintai istri dari sepupuku sendiri, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa memendam persaanku lagi. Byun Baekhyun aku mencintaimu maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak setelah kau bercerai dengan chanyeol?" Kai menatap baekhyun penuh harap. Kai benar-benar berharap baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya itu.

"oppa. terima kasih. aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul ~~

I am back again ^^

ini termasuk fast update kan? iya kan? benar kan? hhihihihi

how about this chapter? like this or no? hope you all like this chapter

jujur banget gak pede buat update ini chapter takut jelek dan makin gaje :(

maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan *bow*

oh ya yuki mau kasih tahu mungkin 2 atau 1 chapter lagi ff ini akan segera tamat, karena saya sudah tidak tega membuat baek oppa menderita *huahh mian oppa T.T

okay cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari yuki

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya yah

payy~~ payy

RnR ?


	9. Chapter 8 (END)

**"Please Stay With Me"**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae / Chen**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **All member Exo and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan,Agency dan ortu mereka so saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS for Uke), mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini semua murni dari pemikiran author , don't bash and plagiat, bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _ **BackSong : Dana - Maybe We**_

* * *

 _A love that will never change even when time passes_

 _I love you – even if I'm born again, I only love you_

 _Out of the many people under this spacious sky_  
 _I will love you alone forever_  
 _You're someone who always protects me_  
 _A person who loves me more than I love myself_  
 _A person who makes me laugh just by looking_

 _Dana - Maybe We_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 :**

.

"baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Kai menatap tajam kedalam kedua bola mata milik Baekhyun

"apa itu oppa?"

kai mulai menggenggam jemari baekhyun

"baek, aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Baek aku mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu didalam bus waktu itu. aku tahu aku salah telah mencintai istri dari sepupuku sendiri, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa memendam persaanku lagi. Byun Baekhyun aku mencintaimu maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak setelah kau bercerai dengan chanyeol?" Kai menatap baekhyun penuh harap. Kai benar-benar berharap baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya itu.

"oppa. terima kasih. aku juga mencintaimu... tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima permintaanmu. aku mencintaimu sebagai oppaku. kau kan tahu aku sangat mencintai chanyeol walau aku tahu chanyeol tak akan pernah mencintaiku. jadi maafkan aku oppa, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu. kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku dan orang yang kelak mencintaimu sepenuh hati. tapi itu bukan aku oppa. sekali lagi maafkan aku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan kai yang menggenggamnya

"ne gwenchana aku mengerti. jadi kita tetap menjadi teman?" kata kai menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menjulurkan tangannya

"ne teman" baekhyun membalas uluran tangan kai dan tersenyum pada kai

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol sangat marah sekali setelah dia melihat adegan Kai yang kembali mencium bibir istrinya itu. Bahkan kali ini dia membanting pintu apartemennya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo kaget sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar emosi saat ini, dia ingin menghabisi sepupunya yang kurang ajar itu.

"argh Kim sialan Jongin ! sudah kuperingatkan jangan pernah dekati Baekhyun apalagi sampai dia mencium bibir baekhyun kembali ! sial sial sial !" chanyeol merutuk dan mengumpat bahkan dia tidak peduli jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

"sepertinya kau sangat kesal sekali yeol?" tanya kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"tentu saja ! Baekhyun istriku ! dan Kai aishh benar-benar !" chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya kesal

"Kau cemburu?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"yeah kupikir kau cemburu pada kai"

"hahha kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu pada kai" chanyeol tertawa canggung

"jujur saja yeol pada perasaanmu, kau sudah mulai mencintai baekhyun kan?" ucap kyungsoo dan membuat chanyeol terdiam

"molla" lirih chanyeol

"hhh sekarang aku paham kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita tadi. Kau memang mencintai baekhyun, benar begitu kan? Kau memutuskan hubungan kita dan membatalkan percerian itu bukan karena Yeol Bi kan? Tapi karena memang kau mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya bukan? Sudahlah yeol jujur saja pada perasaanmu" ujar kyungsoo

"…" chanyeol hanya terdiam

"kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu yeol dan katakan pada Baekhyun secepatnya jika kau memang mencintai Baekhyun" lanjut kyungsoo lagi

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"hahaha aku? tenanglah aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang aku sadar jika mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, jadi jangan pikirkan perasaanku . yang terpenting sekarang kau harus mementingkan perasaanmu dan juga Baekhyun. Jika kau mencintai Baekhyun maka ungkapkanlah yang sejujurnya"

"tapi…."

"sstt ikuti kata hatimu" kyungsoo mengecup bibir chanyeol sekilas untuk yang terakhir kalinya

"ah sudah ya,,, sebaiknya kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Kabari aku jika kau sudah mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu pada Baekhyun dan kembali padanya. Annyeong chanyeol, semoga kau berhasil !" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak chanyeol tak lupa dia menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu pergi dari apartemen chanyeol

.

.

* * *

 _~ChanBaek~_

* * *

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi ke pantai, sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak mengajak Baekhyun dan Yeol bi bermain dipantai. Terakhir mereka pergi ke pantai satu tahun yang lalu saat ulang tahun Yeol Bi yang ke 3 tahun dan tepat pada hari ini juga Yeol Bi berulang tahun yang ke 4 tahun.

Kini mereka sudah sampai dipantai , Yeol bi memekik senang karena ayahnya mengajaknya kembali ke pantai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dipasir pantai menuntun Yeol Bi yang sudah tidak sabar menuju tepi pantai. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Yeol Bi sebelah kanan dan Baekhyun memegang tangan Yeol bi disebelah kiri. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar tepi pantai yang melihat bagiamana pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat bahagia bersama anak mereka menatap keluarga bahagia itu dengan tatapan kagum dan iri.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan tangan Yeol Bi dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemani Yeol bi bermain air sedangkan dirinya menunggu ayah dan anak tersebut dipinggiran pantai yang tak jauh dari tempat yeol bi bermain. Baekhyun mulai menggelar tikar yang dia bawa dari rumah lalu dia juga menyiapkan bekal yang dia bawa menjaga-jaga jika mereka kelaparan nantinya.

Angin pantai yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan desiran ombak yang mengalir serta pemandangan alam yang indah dipantai ini membuat hati Baekhyun terasa damai apalagi ketika melihat suami dan anak tercintanya bermain dengan wajah yang gembira membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya tersenyum. Baekhyun berharap jika ini bukan hanya mimpi dan jika ini mimpi Baekhyun ingin dia tertidur selamanya karena tidak ingin menghilangkan memory yang indah ini. Mengingat persidangan perceraiannya nanti yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin melepas kebersamaan yang indah ini.

Chanyeol dan Yeol Bi masih betah bermain di tepi pantai, Ayah dan anak tersebut tertawa bahagia. Pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut sedang asik membuat istana dari pasir pantai setelah istana dari pasir tersebut berdiri dengan kokohnya mereka akan tertawa bahagia namun jika ombak yang bergulung tersebut menyapu pasir pantai hingga membuat istana tersebut hancur , yeol bi akan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang lucu tersebut.

Jika gemas Chanyeol akan mengoleskan pasir pantai yang basah itu ke pipi yeol bi dan membuat yeol bi berteriak kesal pada ayahnya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran antara ayah dan anak tersebut Seperti saat ini.

"eyy anak appa jangan cemberut seperti itu" goda chanyeol gemas akan tingkah anaknya ini

"yeol bi kesal istananya kan jadi rubuh lagi" yeol bi makin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jangan kesal ayo kita buat lagi istananya"

"shileo ! yeol bi tidak mau percuma nanti istananya akan rubuh lagi"

"hmm yasudah bagiaman kalau kita bermain?"

"bermain apa appa?" tanya yeol bi dengan mata berbinar

"bermain ini" chanyeol mengoleskan pasir ke pipi yeol bi

"yak appa jahat ! pipi yeol bi jadi kotor" yeol bi memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol membuat chanyeol tertawa kencang

"ampun ampun hahaha jangan pukul appa"

"biarkan rasakan ini" yeol bi tertawa dan terus memukul lengan chanyeol

"coba kalau bisa pukul appa lagi" chanyeol melarikan diri dari yeol bi dan berlari kecil membuat yeol bi mau tak mau mengejar ayahnya itu

"yak appa jangan berlari" yeol bi berteriak dan terus mnegejar chanyeol yang berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun duduk

sesampainya ditempat baekhyun, chanyeol bersembunyi dibelakang baekhyun dan memegang pundak baekhyun.

"eyy ada apa ini?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik tubuh baekhyun

"sstt diam yeol bi sedang mengejarku"

"appa hoshh hoshh" yeol bi berhenti dihadapan baekhyun lalu berjongkok karena kelelahan mengejar ayahnya

"appa jangan bersembunyi dibelakang eomma" kata yeol bi kesal

"wae? kenapa tidak boleh? ayo kejar appa lagi" goda chanyeol, dia senang sekali menjahili anaknya

"tunggu dulu appa, yeol bi lelah" yeol bi malah duduk

"uh anak eomma lelah?" baekhyun hendak menghampiri yeol bi namun chanyeol menahannya

"biarkan saja dia hanya berpura-pura" bisik chanyeol

"tapi dia benar-benar lelah chan lihat wajahnya" kata baekhyun

"diam saja" bisik chanyeol lagi dan membuat baekhyun pasrah

"anak appa sangat payah masa berlari seperti itu saja sudah lelah, ayo sini" chanyeol menantang yeol bi dan membuat yeol bi kembali bersemangat untuk menangkap ayahnya dan memukul ayahnya kembali

"yeol bi tidak payah" yeol bi bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri chanyeol membuat chanyeo tersenyum senang dan memutar baekhyun dan terus bersembunyi dibalik punggung baekhyun.

"yak chan jangan memutar tubuhku" kata baekhyun kaget ketika chanyeol malah memutar tubunnya

"appa rasakan ini" yeol bi memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol

"ampun ampun" chanyeol tertawa dan berpura-pura kesakitan

"rasakan ini" yeol bi bahagia karena bisa memukul ayahnya itu

"sudah-sudah bermainnya" ucap baekhyun melerai pertengkaran yeol bi dan chanyeol karena kini posisi chanyeol tidur dipangkuannya dan yeol bi yang terus memukuli ayahnya tersebut

"yeol bi sayang sudah jangan pukuli appamu, lihat kasihan dia" kata baekhyun menenangkan anaknya itu agar berhenti memukuli chanyeol

"tapi eomma,, appa sudah jahil padaku, lihat ini wajah yeol bi jadi kotor karena appa" adu yeol bi pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun terkekeh dan membersihkan pipi yeol bi yang terkena pasir dengn tangannya

"nah sudah bersih jadi berhenti memukuli appamu arra?"

"ne eomma" yeol bi mengangguk patuh lalu duduk disamping baekhyun

"hahahaha" chanyeol tetap tertawa dipangkuan baekhyun

"kenapa kau tertawa chan?" tanya baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"hahah anakmu sangat lucu baek, lihat dia persis sepertimu dulu saat aku menjahilimu seperti itu" ucap chanyeol mengingat bagaimana dia menjahili baekhyun dulu sama seperti saat ini dia menjahili anaknya

"yak dia anakmu juga chan ! aishh" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol keras membuat chanyeol meringis dan berhenti tertawa

"aww appo baek"

"biarkan saja" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"uh ibu dan anak sama-sama suka memukul" chanyeol bangkit dari pangkuan baekhyun dan duduk dihadapan baekhyun

"eomma aku lapar" ucap yeol bi memegangi perutnya

"anak eomma lapar? sebentar ne, eomma akan mengambil bekal untukmu" baekhyun mengambil sekotak wadah makan yang berisi gimbab dan diberikan pada yeol bi

"ini sayang makanlah" kata baekhyun memberikan sekotak makan gimbab untuk yeolbi

"suapi" kata yeol bi manja dan membuat baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil sepotong gimbab dan memasukkannya ke mulut yeol bi

"aku juga lapar" kata chanyeol merajuk

"eyy ya ambil sendiri" ucap baekhyun

"aku juga mau kau suapi" kata chanyeol mengikuti gaya yeol bi tadi

"ish kau sudah besar chan, makan sendiri" kata baekhyun yang sibuk menyuapi yeol bi

"uh kau jahat padaku" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk dan membuat baekhyun mendengus geli melihat tingkah suaminya ini

"hahaha hentikan wajahmu yang sepeti itu, sangat tidak pantas sekali"

"kenapa memangnya? habis kau tak mau menyuapiku" chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahah ne ne buka mulutmu aaaa" bekhyun menyodorkan sepotong gimbab di depan mulut chanyeol dan chanyeol tersenyum senang dan melahap gimbab beserta jari baekhyun kedalam mulutnya

"ish lepaskan chan, kau jorok sekali" kata baekhyun berusaha melepaskan jarinya dari dalam mulut chanyeol

"hehehe mian" chanyeol nyengir dan baekhyun mengelap jarinya dengan tissue

"eomma yeol bi haus"

baekhyun dengan segera mengambil botol minum yeol bi dan memberikannya pada yeol bi lalu yeol bi meminumnya

"gomawo eomma" yeol bi mengembalikan botol minumnya pada yeol bi setelah itu yeol bi tidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipaha baekhyun

"yeol bi sepertinya sangat kelelahan" kata baekhyun mengelus rambut yeol bi

"hmm sepertinya" balas chanyeol sambil terus memandangi yeol bi

"apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya baekhyun

"jangan biarkan seperti ini dulu,, biarkan yeol bi tertidur dipangkuanmu dulu"

kata chanyeol lalu berpindah posisi duduk disamping baekhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu baekhyun

"chan?" lirih baekhyun

"biarkan seperti ini baek" ucap chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara angin dan ombak yang terdengar diantara mereka, hingga chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka suaranya

"jika aku membatalkan perceraian ini bagiamana perasaanmu?" ucap chanyeol dan membuat baekhyun menegang

"ka-kau akan membatalkan perceraian ini chan?" tanya baekhyun

"aku hanya berumpama padamu" ujar chanyeol membuat baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"ah begitu,, jika kau membatalkan perceraian ini bagaimana perasaanku? tentu saja aku akan merasa senang karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yeol bi suatu saat nanti jika menanyakan kenapa ayah dan ibunya berpisah" ucap baekhyun

"begitu... oh ya baek, aku ingin bertanya padamu. apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya chanyeol kembali dan membuat baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang masih nyaman dengan posisimya saat ini

kedua mata chanyeol dan baekhyun saling berhadapan

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu heum?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan yang teduh dan mengusap pipi chanyeol

"ani tidak apa" chanyeol tersenyum

"tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. sudah ku katakan berapa kali padamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak pernah bisa membalas cintaku" kata baekhyun yang masih terus mengusap pipi chanyeol membuat chanyeol memejamkan matanya

"baek jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu apa kau akan percaya?"

"hahaha sudah jangan berandai-andai seperti itu . kau membuatku terlalu berharap padamu. sudahlah" baekhyun berhenti mengusapkan jarinya dipipi chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hamparan pantai yang membentang

"baek aku ingin membatalkan perceraian kita dan aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal, aku kau dan anak kita yeol bi tanpa ada orang lain diantara kita. Setelah perkataan kai waktu itu dan nasehat Sehun yang selalu dia katakan padaku lalu ucapan kyungsoo yang membuatku sadar akan perasaanku, sepertinya memang benar jika aku mencintaimu. dan sekarang aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku menamaniku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak kita. jadi byun baekhyun maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" chanyeol memposisikan dirinya didepan baekhyun kembali dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dan memandang dalam ke mata baekhyun yang kini berkaca-kaca

"kau,, ka-kau pasti bercanda kan chan? berhentilah bercanda karena candaanmu ini menyakiti hatiku" kata baekhyun yang kini meneteskan air matanya

"tidak aku tidak bercanda baek,,, tatap mataku apa kau melihat jika aku sedang bercanda? hey dengarkan aku baik-baik, perasaan itu tidak bisa dipermainkan. aku serius mengatakan ini padamu baek. aku benar-benar menyesal karena selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu maafkan aku baek. sejujurnya aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi orang yang kau cintai. aku ,, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu baek. maafkan aku baek. apa kau mau memaafkan ku baek dan mengulang semuanya dari awal? aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan air mata yang juga mengalir di matanya. Baekhyun tertegun melihat chanyeol yang menangis seperti itu. Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan chanyeol jika ia sudah memaafkan chanyeol dan dia senang jika chanyeol sudah mulai mencintainya

"ne aku memaafkan mu chan dan aku juga mau mengulangnya dari awal ani tidak perlu, kita teruskan saja pernikahan ini dan hidup bahagia bersama yeol bi. Eotte?"

"benarkah? terima kasih baek. aku mencintaimu" dengan cepat chanyeol merengkuh tubuh baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"nado saranghae chanyeol" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya yang sempat terjatuh karena saking bahagianya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun kemudian sambil terus menghapus air matanya

"jangan dipikirkan, hubunganku dan kyungsoo sudah berakhir, jadi kau jangan memikirkannya" chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dan ikut membantu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi baekhyun

"jongmalyo?"

"ne jinja" chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis pada baekhyun

"chanyeol-ah,,,, gomawo" ucap baekhyun balas tersenyum

"untuk?"

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku. Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku" baekhyun tertawa bahagia

"ne, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus"

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhkan dan deru nafas chanyeol mulai terasa di bibir baekhyun. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan , Yeol Bi malah terbangun dari tidurnya dan merengek membuat Chanyeol memundurkan kembali wajahnya sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu.

"eomma, appa yeol bi ingin pulang" rengek yeol bi menarik-narik lengan baekhyun dengan manja

"eoh princess appa ingin pulang?" tanya chanyeol dan kini menggendong yeol bi kedalam pangkuannya

"eumm ne appa, yeol bi ingin pulang. Disini sangat dingin" yeol bi menyenderkan kepalanya didada chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang chanyeol dengan manja hingga membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol terekekh melihatnya

"anak appa kedinginan ? uhh kasihan sekali, baiklah ayo kita pulang" chanyeol berdiri sambil masih tetap menggendong yeol bi, sedangkan baekhyun kini membereskan barang-barangnya . Setelah Baekhyun selesai membereskan barangnya merekapun pulang

.

"sudah jangan bersedih, kau benar sudah merelakannya. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari sepupuku itu"

"ne Kai, aku pun berharap kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari sahabatku itu"

.

.

.

* * *

Kabar bahagia bahwa perceraian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibatalkan membuat keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beserta sahabat-sahabat dari keduanya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Bahkan nyonya Park dan Yoora kakak Chanyeol terus tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dan Yeol Bi berkunjung kerumahnya untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini.

"ahh Baekhyun menantuku,,, eomma senang karena kau tetap menjadi menantuku" nyonya park terus saja menciumi pipi baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun dengan erat

"ne, eomma . Baekhyun juga senang sekali"

"baekhyun adikku sayang chukkae" kini giliran yoora yang memeluk baekhyun erat hingga membuat baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

"ne eonni….. gomapta"

"kau benar-benar yeoja yang sangat hebat baek, aku bangga memiliki adik ipar sepertimu. Tidak salah aku merestuimu menjadi istri chanyeol. aku sayang padamu uri baekhyunee" yoora tersenyum senang. Yoora sebenarnya tahu semua tentang perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena Baekhyun menceritakan semua isi hatinya pada Yoora.

"nado eonni, aku juga menyayangimu"

"sudah acara pelukannya, kajja kita makan malam bersama, eomma sudah menyiapkan semua makanan untuk merayakan kabar gembira ini. Ayo kita makan" kata nyonya park mengajak baekhyun dan yoora untuk segera keruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

"wah sobat kau memilih pilihan yang sangat tepat ! tidak sia-sia aku menceramahimu setiap saat hingga akhirnya kau sadar" sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol dengan keras karena bangga akan pilihan sahabatnya itu

"hahaha ne sobat. Ini semua berkat wejangan yang kau berikan padaku dan jangan lupa pukulanmu waktu itu" kata chanyeol tertawa

"eoh kau masih mengingat itu? Maafkan aku, aku terbawa emosi"

"hahaha tidak apa, aku mengerti. Jika aku menjadi dirimu mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"tentu saja ! makanya jangan pernah kau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi, untung saja hanya aku dan Luhan yang memukulmu bagaimana jika Baekboom hyung? kau bisa mati karena telah menyakiti adik yang paling dia cintai satu-satunya"

"ih aku tidak bisa membayangkannya" chanyeol bergedik ngeri membayangkan kemurkaan baekboom

"hahaha sudah yang terpenting kau sekarang jangan mengulang kesalahanmu lagi"

"ne aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku lagi, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Terima kasih atas saranmu sobat. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Oh Sehun" chanyeol merangkul pundak sehun

"heumm ne aku tahu itu"

.

.

"Baekhyun chukkae, akhirnya apa yang kau inginkan tercapai" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan senyum yang selalu merekah dibibirnya

"gomawo lulu. Aku tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akhirnya membalas perasaanku. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku ini. Ini terlalu membuatku senang"

"hahaha aku juga ikut senang mendengarnya baek selamat atas kebahagianmu. Jika Chanyeol kembali menyakitimu katakan padaku, aku akan membunuhnya kali ini"

"hahaha kau kejam sekali ingin membunuh suamiku"

"eyy sekarang kau memanggilnya suamimu? Uhh romantic sekali"

"sudah akh kau membuatku malu" baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"hahaha" luhan tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang lucu ini

.

.

.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian…..

"noona,,,, teman sekelas Chanhyun selalu mendekati Chanhyun. Chanhyun risih dengannya, kemanapun Chanhyun pergi dia pasti mengikuti Chanhyun" ujar bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun bercerita pada kakak perempuannya

"kenapa kau risih? Mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu sayang" ucap sang ibu yang kini terkekeh mendengar percakapan dua buah hatinya itu

"dia selalu menempelliku eomma, katanya dia menyukaiku. Aku kan tidak suka padanya" gerutu chanhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"eoh anak appa yang tampan ini sudah mempunyai penggemar rupanya?" kata sang ayah mengelus kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang

"memang siapa nama teman chanhyun itu?" tanya sang noona yang akhirnya angkat bicara

"nama temanku…."

-ting—tongg—

"ah sebentar biar eomma yang membukanya" ujar Baekhyun membukakan pintu rumahnya yang ternyata adalah Ibu dari Chanhyun dan juga Yeol Bi kakak perempuan Chanhyun

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, Yeol Bi eonni ada?" sapa Hani lembut pada Baekhyun

"oh annyeong hanni,, yeol bi eonni ada didalam kau masuk saja. Kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini menutup pintu rumahnya

"tadi appa yang mengantarku kesini" jawab hani

"begitu, yasudah kau tunggu ya, ahjumma akan memanggilkan yeol bi"

"ne ahjumma"

Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan dan memanggil Yeol Bi.

"Yeol bi sayang, Hani sudah datang, cepat habiskan makanmu dan temui dia" kata baekhyun menghampiri anaknya itu

"omona hanni noona datang eomma? Chanhyun harus menemui hani noona" Chanhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan cepat dia berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Hanni noonanya tercinta

"noona" pekik chanhyun dengan gembira

"oh hay chanhyun" hani berdiri dan menyapa chanhyun tak lupa dia memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis membuat chanhyun semakin memekik senang

"noona mau berangkat sekolah bersama yeol bi noona?"

"heum ne" hani mengusak rambut chanhyun membuat bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu merona

"wahh aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menginjak junior high school agar bisa berangkat sekolah bersama hanni noona. pasti menyenangkan"

"hahha kalau begitu belajar yang rajin" ucap hani memberi semangat

"tentu saja noona!"

"hani maaf lama menunggu. kajja kita berangkat" ujar yeol bi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping hani

"eoh eonni sudah selesai?" tanya hani

"ne. ayo berangkat. eomma appa yeol bi dan hani berangkat dulu ya" teriak yeol bi dari ruang tengah

"ne hati-hati sayang" balas baekhyun

"bye chanhyun" hani melambaikan tangannya pada chanhyun yang dengan setianya mengantarkan hani dan yeol bi sampai dipintu depan rumah

"bye noona cantik. saranghae" pekik chanhyun membuat hani terkikik geli mendengarnya

.

.

* * *

"eomma, appa aku ingin masuk sekolah ketempat hani noona bersekolah" rengek chanhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya saat yeol bi dan hani sudah berangkat sekolah

"ehh?" baekhyun dan chanyeol saling menatap

"kau harus menyelesaikan sekolah dasarmu dulu sayang. baru kau bisa masuk sekolah ketempat hani noona dan yeol bi noona bersekolah" ujar baekhyun lembut

"uh itu lama sekali eomma. apa tidak bisa sekarang?" tanya chanhyun polos membuat chanyeol terkekeh

"hahaha tidak bisa sayang. makanya kau harus rajin belajar agar kau cepat lulus dari sekolah dasarmu. arrachi?" ucap chanyeol

"arra. keurae kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan rajin agar bisa bersekolah bersama noona cantik" kata chanhyun dengan semangatnya

"hahaha kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu. appa akan mengantarkan jagoan appa ini sekolah" chanyeol menepuk pundak chanhyun

"ne siap appa" chanhyun kembali memakan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat keluarganya yang bahagia ini. Ternyata tidak sia-sia penantiannya selama ini. Kini Baekhyun telah hidup bahagia bersama dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada penghalang lagi diantara hubungan mereka. Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin mencintai Chanyeol , begitu pula dengan chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin mencintai sosok wanita cantik disampingnya itu.

Setelah membatalkan perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memulai hidup barunya kembali bersama baekhyun wanita yang kini sangat ia cintai. Sudah empat belas tahun pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan baik walaupun sempat terkena badai masalah yang hampir membut pernikahan mereka kandas, tapi berkat kekuatan cinta akhirnya pernikahan mereka bisa kembali terjalin dengan lancarnya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat tampan bernama Park Chanhyun. Lengkap sudah kebahagian yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

end

* * *

 _~Please Stay With Me~_

* * *

 **Epilog :**

.

.

.

Flashback :

Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan melihat festival blossom di gunung namsan. Sebenarnya niat Chanyeol hari ini mengajak Kyungsoo kesana adalah untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka yang akan Chanyeol akhiri. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak kyungsoo kesana karena dia ingin memberikan moment yang indah untuk terakhir kalinya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kepuncak gunung namsan dan sesampainya diouncak gunung tersebut, Chanyeol mulai membicarakan maksud dia mengajak kyungsoo melihat festival blossom. Kyungsoo sedih ketika dengan teganya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus berakhir. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kai waktu itu benar jika Chanyeol mungkin saja akan meninggalkannya.

"Kyungi mianhae, sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini. Jongmal mianhanda kyungsoo"

Perkataan chanyeol barusan membuat hati kyungsoo sakit, apa berakhir? Setelah sekian lama mereka menjalin hubungan dan sekarang harus berakhir?

"w-wae? Kenapa harus berakhir chan? Bukankah kau ingin hubungan kita terus bersama sampai kita menikah?"

"mianhe kyung. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yeol Bi. Aku tidak ingin yeol bi sakit jika dia tahu ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya. Maafkan aku kyung"

"kau bohong ! pasti bukan karena yeol bi ! sebenarnya alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita adalah karena baekhyun bukan? Karena kau mencintai baekhyun kan? Jawab aku chanyeol? hiks" kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada chanyeol

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sedangkan chanyeol yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk tubuh kyungsoo agar kyungsoo tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tapi siapa disangka ternyata Baekhyun melihat mereka berpelukan dan terjadi kesalah pahaman disana.

"maafkan aku kyungsoo, maafkan aku"

"kau jahat padaku chan ! apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"maafkan aku kyung. Aku tahu itu kyung tapi maafkan aku. ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. semoga kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku dan lebih mencintaimu"

"tentu saja. aku akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu , lebih tampan darimu dan lebih mencintaiku ! tidak seperti dirimu ! huh hahaha" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol heran kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajah kyungsoo berubah seperti ini. Bukankah tadi dia menangis? Kenapa sekarang dia tertawa? Apa dia gila karena telah diputuskan chanyeol? oh tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"kyung, kau tidak gila kan?" tanya chanyeol dengan polosnya

"MWO? Apa kau bilang gila? Enak saja kau menyebutku gila ! dasar park sialan" kyungsoo memukul pundak chanyeol dengan keras

"aww sakit kyung"

"rasakan itu !" kyungsoo memukul chanyeol hingga chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kai.

Awalnya chanyeol melindungi dirinya dari pukulan kyungsoo, namun saat melihat kai menyeringai, Chanyeol diam menatap kai yang kini telah mencium bibir baekhyun. Sungguh hati chanyeol sangat sakit melihatnya. Sudah dua kali Kai mencium bibir istrinya itu. Tangan chanyeol mulai mengepal , dia begitu kesal. Hampir saja dia akan menghampiri kai namun niatnya tidak jadi karena kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga akhirnya chanyeol pergi dari hadapan kai diikuti oleh kyungsoo.

Flashback End

.

.

.

* * *

Flashback :

Setelah menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kai, Kyungsoo mengajak Kai untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke pantai merefreshingkan semua pikirannya. Dengan senang hati Kai menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa senang pada kai karena kai mau menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo juga senang dengan Kai karena ketika Kyungsoo bersedih hanya Kai-lah yang menghiburnya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai kini telah berada dipantai dan menikmati hari libur mereka dan juga untuk merefershingkan pikiran. Kyungsoo selalu tertawa saat Kai mulai melantunkan leluconnya pada kyungsoo. Saat mereka berjalan-jalan dihamparan pasir putih yang menghampar itu. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kakinya dan diam menatap dua orang tersebut yang sepertinya sama-sama menangis bahagia karena kyungsoo melihat ada pancaran kebahagian dari diri mereka. Kyungsoo hampir saja memalingkan wajahnya karena kedua orang yang menjadi objeknya saat ini hampir menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. sungguh walaupun kyungsoo telah merelakan chanyeol tapi dia masih belum bisa melihat kemesraan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Disaat dia melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tidak jadi berciuman, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega.

"sudah jangan bersedih, kau benar sudah merelakannya. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari sepupuku itu" kyungsoo kaget ketika dengan lancangnya kai merangkul pundaknya itu, namun setelahnya dia tersenyum pada kai dan membalas perkataan kai

"ne Kai, aku pun berharap kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari sahabatku itu"

"semoga saja. Ah bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi berlibur ke London selama satu bulan? Kau setuju?" usul kai

"heumm bagaimana ya? Baiklah, menurutku London tempat yang cocok untuk berlibur" kyungsoo menyetujui usulan dari kai

"okay call. Dua hari lagi kita akan ke London" ujar kai

"ne, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku besok menemui baekhyun, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya"

"oh tentu saja kyung aku akan menemanimu" kai tersenyum pada kyungsoo

"terima kasih kau. aku senang kenal denganmu"

"hahaha ne ne aku juga senang bisa kenal denganmu"

Flashback End.

.

.

* * *

Setelah meminta maaf pada baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai pergi ke London untuk berlibur selama satu bulan. Namun ternyata mereka malah menetapkan pilihannya untuk tinggal disana hingga dua tahun lamanya. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan tinggal di satu apartemen hanya berbeda kamar membuat mereka sama-sama merasakan perasaan yang lain yang mengalir diantara keduanya.

Pada tahun kedua mereka tinggal bersama Kai mulai menyadari perasaannya pada kyungsoo dan saat waktunya tiba, Kai mulai menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut akan pernyataan cinta kai padanya, karena Kyungsoo juga merasakan perasaan yang sama pada kai akhirnya kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cinta dari kai.

"kyungsoo-ah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh, tapi setelah aku menyadarinya aku yakin jika aku mencintaimu. jadi kyungsoo-ah maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? jika kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dan menerimaku maka ambilah bunga mawar ini tapi jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku maka kau buanglah mawar ini" ucap kai berlutut dihadapan kyungsoo sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar

"aku... aku..." kyungsoo mengambil bunga mawar ditangan kai , kai mulai panik dia takut jika kyungsoo akan membuang bunga mawar itu

"maafkan aku kai,, aku tidak bisa menolakmu, aku rasa aku juga mencintaimu. jadi jawabanku adalah aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" kyungsoo mencium bunga mawar dari kai dan tersenyum manis pada kai

"kau.. ah terima kasih kyungsoo . saranghae" kai berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

"nado saranghae kai"

.

,

* * *

Tahun ketiga mereka bersama dan sudah satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, malam ini Kai mengajak kyungsoo untuk makan malam direstauran mahal yang sudah kai siapkan sekaligus merayakan anniversary hubungan mereka yang ke satu tahun. Kai sudah mempersiapkan hidangan makan malam yang romantis dan juga alunan musik romantis untuk menambah kesan romantis disana. Dibalut dengan tuxido hitam Kai terlihat tampan dan mempesona malam ini.

Kyungsoo mulai memasuki restauran dengan anggunnya. Kyungsoo yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam panjang tanpa lengan tersebut membuat kyungsoo terlihat anggun dan elegan. Baru saja kakinya menginjakan kakinya masuk kedalam restauran itu, membuat kyungsoo takjub dengan dekorasi direstauran tersebut yang sangat indah. Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri didepan meja makan mereka dengan senyuman tampannya. Kyungsoo dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menemui kekasihnya itu.

"menunggu lama?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak kok. ayo duduk" kai mulai mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk

"ne" kyungsoopun duduk dikursinya

"kau terlihat sangat cantik kyung" puji kai membuat kyungsoo merona dibuatnya

"ah gomawo, kau juga terlihat sangat tampan kai" balas kyungsoo

"haha aku tahu itu. kau mau pesan apa?"

"aku samakan saja denganmu kai"

"baiklah" kai mulai memesankan makanan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, kai mulai mengatakan maksudnya mengajak kyungsoo makan malam dengannya.

"kyung,, sebenarnya maksudku mengajakmu kesini adalah selain untuk makan malam bersamamu dan merayakan anniversary hubungan kita, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu kyung" kata kai dengan tegas

"apa itu kai?" tanya kyungsoo

kai mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya yang ternyata adalah sekotak beludru berwarna biru dan didalamnya terdapat cincin yang sangat cantik lalu memberikannya kepada kyungsoo sambil memegang erat tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut sekali bahkan dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga itu menggunakan tangannya yang tidak digenggam kai.

"kyungsoo, walaupun hubungan kita baru satu tahun berjalan tapi aku ingin menguatkan hubungan kita menjadi level yang lebih tinggi. jadi Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi istriku, pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak? Do kyungsoo will you marry me?" kyugsoo menatap kai dengan perasaan yang sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan. dia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena kai melamarnya tepat dihari jadi mereka ke satu tahun.

"kai ini sungguh mengejutkanku, kau benar-benar membuatku tak tahu harus berkata apa"

"cukup dengan jawab 'iya' maka aku akan senang" kata kai

"iya aku mau menjadi istrimu, pendampingmu dan ibu dari anak-anakmu. yes i do kim kai"

kai dengan wajah yang bahagia mulai mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya dijari manis milik kyungsoo

"terima kasih kyungsoo aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka saling menyatu menyalurkan kebahagian yang mereka rasakan.

.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah Kai melamar Kyungsoo akhirnya mereka menggelar pernikahan mereka di London. Dihadiri oleh keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat dari kedua mempelai membuat pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin sempurna. Setelah saling mengucapkan janji suci di gereja, mereka menggelar acara resepsi pernikahan mereka dengan meriah.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian" kata sehun memeluk kai

"terima kasih sobat"

"wah kyungsoo akhirnya kau menikah. selamat atas pernikahan kalian. aku sungguh bahagia" ucap luhan memeluk kyungsoo

"terima kasih lu" kyungsoo balas memeluk luhan sahabatnya

"ne, oh ya baekhyun menitipka salam padamu, dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian. kau kan tahu dia sedang hamil" kata luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"ah ne tidak apa-apa aku mengerti" kata kyungsoo tersenyum paham

"chanyeol juga tidak datang?" sahut kai

"tidak dia menjaga baekhyun yang sedang hamil itu" balas sehun

"hh ya sudah tidak apa-apa kami mengerti"

"oh ya dimana hani apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak, hani sedang berada di china bersama orang tua luhan"

"ah begitu, ah yasudah kalian duduk dan nikmati hidangan yang kami siapkan" kata kyungsoo

"ne, terima kasih kyung"

.

.

* * *

Tahun kesepuluh mereka dilondon, pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah memiliki putri yang sangat cantik berumur enam tahun dan mereka beri nama Kim Yeri. Dan ditahun kesepuluh itu mereka berniat untuk pindah kembali ke negara asal mereka dan hidup disana kembali.

.

.

"Chanhyun kenapa chanhyun selalu menghindar dari Yeri?" tanya bocah perempuan cantik bernama yeri kepada chanhyun yang selalu menghindarinya saat kyungin mendekatinya

"chanhyun risih pada yeri karena yeri selalu mengikuti chanhyun" jawab chanhyun dengan jujur

"tapi kenapa? memang yeri tidak boleh dekat dengan chanhyun?" kata yeri menundukkan kepalanya. melihat yeri yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat chanhyun tidak enak hati pada yeri

"bukan begitu maksud chanhyun"

"lalu apa? apa kerena chanhyun tidak menyukai yeri? makanya chanhyun tidak mau berteman dengan yeri?"

"aduh bukan begitu, ah sudahlah terserah yeri saja deh" chanhyun kesal namun membuat yeri malah terkekeh

"kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya chanhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"haha ani, chanhyun sangat lucu jika cemberut seperti itu tapi tidak apa-apa yeri tetap suka pada chanhyun"

"tapi chanhyun tidak menyukai yeri ! chanhyun menyukai hani noona"

"hihi tidak apa, mungkin chanhyun tidak menyukai yeri sekarang tapi suatu saat nanti chanhyun pasti menyukai yeri"

"kau terlalu percaya diri yeri. sudah ah jangan ikuti chanhyun lagi" chanhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki kelasnya sedangkan yeri dia tetap tertawa

.

.

.

.

* * *

"eomma" pekik chanhyun girang ketika melihat baekhyun -ibunya- datang menjemputnya

"eoh kau senang sekali eomma datang?" baekhyun terkekeh sambil memeluk chanhyun

"tentu saja, jarang sekali eomma menjemput chanhyun biasanya kan selalu yeol bi noona yang menjemput chanhyun

"hahaha noonamu sedang kerja kelompok bersama temannya, makanya eomma yang menjemputmu. ah tunggu siapa yeoja cantik ini?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri yeri yang ternyata membututi chanhyun pulang

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, joneun kim yeri imnida. yeri adalah istri masa depan chanhyun" kata yeri memperkenalkan dirinya tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan bocah tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa dia istri masa depan chanhyun , ada-ada saja batin baekhyun

"hahaha annyeong yeri sayang. wah apa lau bilang tadi istri masa depan chanhyun? hahaha lucu sekali" baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengelus lembut surai yeri

"eomma jangan dengarkan dia. dia memang seperti itu" protes chanhyun

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu chanhyun, oh ya apa ini yang kau maksud yeoja yang sering mengikutimu?"

"ne dia orangnya eomma, uhhh aku risih sekali setiap hari dia selalu mengikutiku" chanhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"hei hei anak eomma tidak boleh seperti itu, nah yeri-ah apa kau mau pulang bersama ahjumma dan chanhyun?" tanya baekhyun menatap yeri

"ah tidak usah ahjumma, yeri menunggu eomma saja"

"eoh kau menunggu eommamu?"

"kim yeri" tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang yeoja yang memanggil yeri dan membuat yeri menoleh dan tersenyum

"eomma" pekik yeri girang lalu menghapiri eommanya

Baekhyun kemudia berdiri dan melihat yeri yang kini berada digendongan seorang wanita yang baekhyun pikir ibu yeri

"yeri kau sedang apa disana?"

"aku sedang mengobrol dengan eommanya chanhyun"

"chanhyun siapa? temanmu?"

"ne dia temanku sekaligus suami masa depan yeri" kata yeri dengan polos

"hahha kau ini. sudah ayo pulang"

"sebentar eomma, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu pada chanhyun ayo eomma" yeri menunjuk kearah chanhyun dan kyungsoo menggendong yeri lalu berjalan mendekati chanhyun

"kyungsoo? / baekhyun?" kyungsoo dan baekhyun sama - sama terkejut ketika mereka bertemu

"kyungsoo aku merindukanmu" baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo menurunkan yeri dari gendongannya

"baekhyun aku juga merindukanmu"

"eoh jadi yeri ini anakmu?" tanya baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk yeri

"ne, dan chanhyun ini anak mu?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"hahaha ne dia chanhyun anak keduaku"

"wah wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan chanyeol"

"hahaha ne kau benar. oh ya bagaimana kabarmu? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah berada dikorea?"

"hahaha maaf baek, aku belum sempat mengabarimu dan yang lainnya"

"oh ya maaf ya saat pernikahanmu dan kai oppa, aku dan chanyeol tidak datang"

"ne tidak apa baek, aku mengerti kok"

"bagaimana jika besok malam kau datang ke cafe milik sehun bersama kai oppa dan juga yeri, aku akan membuat pesta makan malam menyambut kedatangan kalian ke korea" kata baekhyun mengusulkan

"haha tidak perlu repot baek"

"sudah tidak apa-apa, pokoknya kalian harus datang besok malam"

"baiklah"

"hh maafkan alu tidak bisa mengobrol lama bersamamu kyung,,, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. bye kyungsoo sampai jumpa besok malam"

"ne bye baekhyun"

.

.

* * *

keesokan harinya...

malam ini baekhyun, luhan, sehun dan chanyeol mulai menyiapkan persiapan untuk pesta makan malam menyambut kedatangan kai dan kyungsoo kembali ke korea. Tak hanya mereka, Chen dan minseok pun ikut membantu mendekorasi cafe milik sehun itu.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, semua makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan kai dan kyungsoo beserta putri kecilnya.

Kai dan kyungsoo mulai memasuki cafe sehun dengan yeri yang berada digandengan kai.

"welcome back kim jongin dan do kyungsoo" seru Baekhyun, dkk

"haha terima kasih. wah aku terharu kalian dengan repot-repotnya membuat pesta ini" ucap kai yang mulai memeluk sahabat - sahabatnya dan sepupunya itu.

"kau semakin tampan saja oppa" ucap baekhyun saat kai memeluknya

"hahah terima kasih baek, kau juga semakin cantik"

"jongin my brother" chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kai sepupunya itu

"hahaa wae? kau merindukanku brother?" tanya Kai sambil terkekeh

"haha tentu saja kau semakin hitam saja jongin" chanyeol meninju lengan kai

"hahha kau selalu berucap seperti itu saat kau lama tidak melihatku"

"hahaha" chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"woah ini anak kalian kyung? dia cantik sekali, wajahnya seperti dirimu kyung" puji luhan pada yeri

"annyeonghasseyo ahjumma, naneun kim yeri imnida" yeri memperkenalkan dirinya

"ah yeri-ah perkenalkan nama ahjumma luhan dan ini baekhyun ahjumma lalu disebelah baekhyun ahjumma ada minseok ahjumma" kata luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan memperkenalkan yang lainnya

"ne ahjumma senang berkenalan dengan ahjumma semuanya" yeri tersenyum manis

"kau cantik sekali sayang. ah kau kesana saja main bersama hani eonni, yeol bi eonni, daemin oppa dan juga chanhyun okay" tunjuk luhan pada segerombolan anak yang saling tertawa itu

"ne ahjumma" yeri berlari menuju ketempat yang luhan tunjuk.

"dia lucu sekali kyungsoo" kata luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar

"tentu saja hahaha"

"sudah-sudah ayo kita duduk dan mulai makan" ucap baekhyun mempersilahkan semuanya untuk segera makan malam

Para orang tua mulai memakan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun sekaligus reunian. Sementara para orang tua sibuk berbincang-bincang dan menyantap makanan mereka, sedangkan para anak mulai beradaptasi dengan kehadiran yeri.

"Chanhyun" pekik yeri girang ketika melihat chanhyun

"ah kau lagi, kenapa kau selalu muncul sih dihadapan chanhyun" ucap chanhyun kesal

"ey chanhyun tidak boleh begitu" kata hani dengan lembut

"annyeong semuanya, perkenalkan namaku kim yeri. Aku anak dari Kim Jongin appa dan Do Kyungsoo eomma. Salam kenal" yeri mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan teman-temannya

"halo Yeri-ssi namaku yeol bi tapi kau bisa memanggilku eonni. Wah kau anak Kai ahjussi? Berarti kau saudaraku? Kata appa, Kai ahjussi adalah sepupu appa, jadi yeri adalah saudaraku dan juga Chanhyun dong" kata yeol bi senang

"ne, eumm yeol bi eonni. Ah tapi aku tidak mau jika chanhyun menjadi oppaku, aku ingin chanhyun menjadi suami masa depanku" ujar yeri dengan polosnya membuat yeol bi dan yang lainnya tertawa kecuali chanhyun yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya

"shireo ! chanhyun tidak mau. Chanhyun maunya menjadi suami masa depan hani noona" ucap chanhyun memanyunkan bibirnya

"ah kalau chanhyun tidak mau, lebih baik daemin oppa saja yang menjadi suami masa depan yeri" tembal daemin dengan cengiran khas anak-anaknya

"shireo. Yeri inginnya chanhyun yang menjadi suami yeri" kini giliran yeri yang memanyunkan bibirnya

"hahaha kalian ini masih kecil jangan berdebat tentang siapa yang menjadi pasangan kalian nanti" lerai hanni dengan kata-kata lembutnya membuat chanhyun tersenyum lebar

"ah hanni noona aku semakin mencintaimu" seru chanhyun dengan tatapan kagumnya pada hani

"hueee eomma" yeri malah menangis dan menemui ibunya membuat yeol bi, hani dan daemin saling menatap sedangkan chanhyun dia hanya cuek melihat yeri menangis

.

"eoh yeri kenapa menangis?" kyungsoo langsung menggendong yeri yang menangis lalu memangkunya

"eomma chanhyun jahat" ucap yeri yang masih menangis, membuat kyungsoo mengelus rambut yeri dengan sayang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merasa anaknya dibicarakan oleh yeri saling menatap.

"memang chanhyun jahat kenapa sama yeri? Apa chanhyun nakal sama yeri?" tanya baekhyun menatap yeri

"chanhyun jahat pada yeri. Dia bilang dia tidak mau menjadi suami masa depan yeri dan tadi dia bilang dia cinta sama hani eonni. Huaa eomma " yeri meraung dipelukan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan yang lainnya saling pandang dan melongoh mengengar ucapan polos yeri. Ck anak jaman sekarang masih kecil sudah tahu tentang cinta, ada – ada saja.

"eoh hanya karena itu yeri menangis?" tanya kai sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"heumm ne appa. Chanhyun jahat, padahalkan yeri menyukai chanhyun appa" yeri sesenggukkan dipelukan kyungsoo, kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dari yeri.

"hahaha kirain kenapa anak eomma menangis ternyata hanya masalah cinta" kyungsoo terkekeh

"yeri jangan menangis, ka nada demin oppa yang menyukai yeri" ucap daemin polos menghampiri yeri

"tidak mau yeri tidak mau daemin oppa, yeri mau chanhyun titik"

"tapi chanhyun tidak suka pada yeri, chanhyun menyukai hanni noona" tembal chanhyun yang kini berdiri disamping daemin dengan tangan yang dia lipat didada

"hanni noona tidak menyukai chanhyun. Noona hanya menyukai chanhyun sebagai adik saja" kata hani yang kini berjalan menghampiri chanhyun bersama yeol bi disampingnya

"hahaha sepertinya anak-anak akan mengalami kisah cinta yang rumit nantinya" chen terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak yang saling memperebutkan cinta

"haha sepertinya begitu. Ya kita lihat saja nanti siapa diantara kita yang akan berbesan" kata sehun menambahkan

Acara makan malam tersebut berlangsung dengan gembira diselingi canda dan tawa.

 _'Walaupun kisah cintaku awalnya menyakitkan tapi pada akhirnya berbuah dengan sangat manis. Aku percaya jika memang dia menjadi jodohku kelak maka kami akan terus bersama seperti ini selamanya. Tak peduli berapa kali rasa sakit yang kau alami tapi semuanya akan terobati nantinya. Terkadang hal yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah bertahan, tak peduli bagaimana sakitnya, karena akan lebih sakit jika kamu kehilangannya' - Byun Baekhyun_

 _'dua orang yang saling mencintai belum tentu akan bisa bersatu dan dua orang yang hanya mencintai secara sepihak belum tentu mereka tidak akan bersatu, sama seperti kisah cintaku. Jangan pernah menyakiti perasaan orang yang mencitaimu karena kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya karena telah menyakitinya. Karma itu benar-benar ada, yang awalnya kau tidak mencintainya tapi pada akhirnya kau akan mencintainya' – Park Chanyeol_

.

.

THE END

* * *

.

Halo semuaaaa ~~

HAPPY VALENTINE DAY

ah akhirnya ff ini tamat juga

seharusnya ff ini saya update kemarin tapi berhubung ada sesuatu hal jadi tidak jadi diupdate kemarin.

bagaimana dengan chapter terakhir ini? tidak memuaskan ya? pasti tidak, tapi aku sudah berusaha loh buatnya dan ini udah dua kali pengeditan

maaf ya jika tamatnya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan *bow*

yuki tahu , ff ini masih banyak kekuarangan karena yuki juga baru belajar.

yuki belum ahli untuk merangkai kata-kata jadi maaf jika ada kata-kata yang belum kalian pahami.

oh ya buat yang nanya kemarin tentang kai itu cinta beneran ke baekhyun atau hanya ingin membuat chanyeol sadar aja jawabannya adalah : Kai emang bener-bener cinta sama baekhyun tapi apa daya jika baekhyun hanya mencintai chanyeol sepupunya, jadi Kai sengaja membuat chanyeol sadar akan perasaannya pada baekhyun. nah begitulah intinya.

gimana kalian ngerti kan sekarang? hehehe

nah buat CBS semuanya, selamat keinginan kalian terkabul karena saya membuat Chanyeol bersatu dengan Baekhyun #yeayyy

terus buat para KaiBaek Shipper maafkan yuki yah,,, karena kai milik kyungsoo maka kai yuki pasangkan dengan kyungsoo #hidupKaisooShipper

.

sekali lagi yuki ucapkan terima kasih buat semua teman-teman semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca ff yuki dari awal sampai akhir ini.

jongmal gomawoyo chingudeul #civokatu-atu :* :* :*

pokonya tanpa kalian yuki gak bakal bisa ngelanjutin ff ini sampai sekarang, terima kasih semuanya \^.^/

sampai jumpa di ff yuki selanjutnya yah,,

mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran/ide untuk ff baru yuki? kalau ada review aja yah

bye semua

Saranghaeyo :*

Peluk Cium dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun :* {}


End file.
